Letters from a Father
by WaterSeal
Summary: Harry receives a old box on his birthday that contains letters from his father that his father wrote ever year on his birthday. But his dad's dead right?
1. The Birthday

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Story Warnings:** Language, Torture later, mentions of rape, OOC (I will try to make it as close as I can), spelling and grammar (my profound apologies), and that's all I can think of right now. Subject to change later.

**Chapter Warnings:** Language, mentions of rape

**Letters from a Father**

Chapter One: The Birthday

Everything seemed normal on Privet Drive. Normalcy was what everyone strived for on the quaint little lane. The houses all looked the same, only varying in colors. The lawns and gardens were all immaculate, not a luscious green blade of grass or a dew-covered leaf out of place. Yes, sickeningly normal was located on Privet Drive.

Except for a smaller-than-average young man of 16 sitting alone on the swings in the Magnolia Crescent Park. He had on a shirt with a few holes in it, and jeans that swallowed him whole. He was bespectacled; think black glasses with tape around the bridge nose piece, as his cousin punched him in the face earlier and broke them…again.

The young man's name was Harry Potter.

He wasn't welcomed on Privet Drive, lived there but wasn't welcomed. He was a wizard, and a very special one too. A prophecy was made before he was born that he would have the power to vanquish Lord Voldemort, an evil self-proclaimed Dark Lord that was threatening the Wizarding World. Harry was an amazing young man in their world, but he was stuck, healing his wounds inflicted on himself by his relatives.

He snorted, _No family would beat each other…_

Harry attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he had been on summer vacation from for a month, a very cruel month so far. His uncle, Vernon Dursley, and his cousin, Dudley Dursley, were more brutal towards him now that Professor Dumbledore had died. That was Harry's last line of defense to having a somewhat decent summer.

Harry looked out into the horizon, the grayish light of predawn was steadily becoming brighter. He sighed, got up, and headed back to his "normal" house.

He thought about many things as he walked. About Cedric, one of many who still plagued his dreams; Sirius, who he still felt very guilty over; his parents, that last moment when Lord Voldemort killed them for he couldn't remember anything before then. The green light was ingrained into his memory that he wasn't likely to forget that moment. He thought about his friends- Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger- and his other family, mainly the Weasley family and the members of the Order of the Phoenix. He thought about his birthday coming up in a week. He'd finally be 17, allowed to do magic, and leave the damned Dursley's forever.

He had no idea where he'd live from now on, but it was better to live on the streets than to live in that abusive house.

He arrived at said house just as the pinks of the rising sun started to blend beautifully with the dimming grays of the night sky. He slowly entered the backdoor, and locked it back as softly as he could. Sighing, he started the laundry, then started breakfast, and set the table for the Dursley's breakfast. He heard the dying groan of his uncle's bed and they all came downstairs as Harry put the food on table. He was required to stand and watch them eat, as he would only get scraps, or the majority of the time, nothing at all. It was a "nothing at all" morning. Uncle Vernon went to work at his failing drill business, Grunnings. Of course, if he'd stop having an affair with his secretary, and actually paid attention to what was going on, he'd know it was failing.

His Aunt, Petunia Dursley, went off to go shopping, and Dudley probably went to go bully some ten year old kid who really didn't have a chance of escaping. Harry finished the laundry, folded, and put away everything. He washed the dishes and put them up as well. By the time Harry mowed both yards, and pruned the weeds out of both flowerbeds and the garden, it was a little past one o'clock in the afternoon. He cleaned off the tools and put everything back inside the shed. He took off his shoes and went upstairs, ate a few chocolate frogs that Ron had given him at the end of term. It wasn't the most nutritious meal, but it did put something he liked in his stomach so he wasn't extremely starved. Miraculously, he finished all of his chores before his uncle came home. He finished making dinner and was sent to his room with two biscuits and a small glass of water.

The days continued like this until it was finally his 17th birthday, July 31st.

He stayed up till midnight, as always. Before, it was because he wanted to, now, it was because every time he went to sleep, Cedric, Sirius, his parents; James and Lily Potter, and a pair of evil red eyes belonging to Lord Voldemort, all invaded his dreams. When he did sleep, dreams started, then they'd melt into torturing of men and children and brutal rapes of women that the Death Eaters- Lord Voldemort's followers- enjoyed. He would wake up screaming. His uncle would barge in like a big red whale and thrash him for waking up his "normal" family.

He looked at his now fixed watch. The green numbers flashed '12:00' and his alarm beeped. Sure enough, he looked outside and he noticed seven owls, not the usual three, including his own snowy white owl, Hedwig. She usually carried Ron's or Hermione's present. This time she carried Hermione's. A little ball of fluff, named Pigwidgeon, that knocked into Harry's head carried the Weasley's parcel. Then there was the dreaded Ministry letter and owl, along with a Gringotts' and Hogwarts' one. The owls, except Pig, perched on his dresser and on his bed. Pig kept zooming around the room, twittering loudly. He was a cute owl, but annoying!

"Damn bird. Shut up, will you?" Harry asked the bird, fully aware that the bird couldn't understand him. He looked at the bird and thought, _I wish I could Stupefy him…_ and the next second, a bolt of red light came from the palm of his hand and stunned the poor bird.

_Damn…_

He received chocolate frogs from Ron, mince meat pies from Mrs. Weasley, a bag of new tricks from Gred and Forge. ('We tested them on our loving brother, Ronald, but unfortunately he's still blue. We think we fixed them…if not? Oh well, right?') Harry snickered at a tall, gangly, blue-bodied, red-haired Ron and how mad me must be. A fang of a snake on a necklace from Ginny was the last of the Weasley presents. Hermione's present was a book about past wars and a book about the Dark Arts. ('You cannot beat them if you do not know what they are using.') Ah, the always logical Hermione, the fuzzy-haired, yet brilliant witch.

Harry's honorary godfather, Remus Lupin, sent something as well, and the card said 'Remus and Tonks'. _ She must've finally convinced him… _ , Harry thought. From them, Harry received a map that the Marauders had found their third year from Filch's office. It was similar to the Marauders Map, in that it moved and showed where people were, but it was much bigger. It showed Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, and Hogsmeade, but limited to the people that the new owner knew, good or bad. Green was an ally, red was an enemy, and black was indifferent. On the card, Remus explained how to work the map and such. Harry was to put a drop of blood on the center and make a password for the map. Harry did so and chose 'Lily Flower' in parseltongue as the password. The map was called 'Raven's map'.

He was so enraptured in the map that he forgot about the other letters till an owl hooted.

Harry grabbed the remaining box and letters and started to open them. He opened the one from Hogwarts first.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I have taken the liberty of enclosing your book list as you passed your exams. While this may seem like an official letter, I assure you, it is not. Kindly do not mention that you have received your list before Miss Granger, as I am not willing to hear her complaints. I do wish you a Happy Birthday, and a congratulations on becoming an strapping young man. Also enclosed is a necklace your mother gave to me. It is a portkey to my office; the password is Gryffindor. I should have given it to you a long time ago, and I have no reasons to explain why I did not. Selfishness maybe, as Albus returned your father's invisibility cloak. I do wish you would forgive me in that regard._

_I sent along Hagrid's rock cakes as well. I apologize for them as well. Madam Pomfrey had to fix my tooth the other day. Alas, I digress._

_Happy Birthday and please stay out of trouble._

_Minerva McGonagall  
Headmistress of Hogwarts School_

Harry chuckled and decided not to tell Hermione for fear of the Armageddon. Next, he opened the Ministry's letter. It basically said the same thing…congratulations on becoming an adult in the Wizarding World's eyes. It specified dates to take the apparation test, and said that he just had to show up. Harry turned his eyes of the Gringotts' letter and opened it slowly.

_Lord Potter,_

_As you are now of proper age, you have inherited the Potter accounts, the Black accounts, willed by the late Lord Sirius Orion Black, and a portion of the Dumbledore accounts, willed by the late Headmaster and Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Please write back for a time that is good for you to come in, as we have much to discuss._

_May your gold be plentiful,_

_Griphook  
_ Inheritance Office and Overseer of the Potter Fortune

Harry reread the letter before he wrote back and sent it off with the Gringotts's owl saying he could come in in two days. He laid down on his back and thought about Dumbledore. As much as the Headmaster didn't tell him things that he needed to know, he couldn't help but feeling a huge hole in his heart. Dumbledore was like a grandfather to Harry. He kept replaying what happened in the tower over and over again. He wiped away his tears and sent out thank you notes to everyone. Ron's and Hermione's were a bit longer as he included the stupefying incident with his hand and see if they had any opinions about it, along with his apologies for stupefying the owl to Ron. He hid the presents they gave then looked around and noticed the box again.

Harry moved on to the box. He had saved it for last. He untied the twine and lifted the lid. It contained some letters. The one on top was labeled '0' and looked to be the oldest one. Each letter was aged a little less than the one before it, with '0' being the oldest looking one. Apparently, it was a time-delay box sent to him when he turned 17.

He picked up the first one and read:

_July 31, 1980_

_To My Son Harry,_

_You were born today. A lousy way to start this project of mine to send you a letter every year on your birthday but you're finally here._

_Nine months of Lily's awful cravings of pickles and ice cream (together!), and her mood swings that made even Sirius cry when she got onto him, but you're finally here and it was worth spending a week in St. Mungo's because she cursed me for over-frying her pickles. You were this tiny, gunk-covered, red thing. You were so quiet though that we thought you were a stillborn till you opened your beautiful eyes up at me. You grabbed my finger and started to suck on it gently. We had this moment…till Lily hit me and demanded to see you. Sirius and Remus, whom I hope you know now, were silently crying. Sirius is a big pushover, despite his tough guy front. Lupin is always the calm one, but I guess this is even too big for him to stay calm. They both begged to hold you, but Lily was possessive. Motherly instincts, my arse. She's a fiery person and protective. They did eventually get to hold you once Sirius slipped a sleeping draught in her drink. Gods, she was so mad when she woke up._

_You were so tiny; I'm so scared that I'll break you. Your beautiful dusting of black hair on your head; your sparkling green eyes; ten fingers and ten toes, all perfect._

_You are my perfect, beautiful son._

_My Harry._

_Signed,_

_Your Father_

Harry laughed and cried. He missed his dad so much, but he had long died, murdered by Lord Voldemort. Suddenly, the box shimmered and a new letter popped in.

_My dad is dead. How can a new letter pop in? Maybe my dad survived and is doing undercover work for the Order or something…yes, that's it. This is how he gets in touch with me. Oh, dad! I hope I can meet you…_ thought Harry, a little delusional. He picked up the next letter and started to read before he heard his alarm clock go off. 6:00 am. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia should be getting up in the next few minutes and he would saunter out the front door and leave to Grimmauld Place. He would stay there as he rebuilt Godric's Hollow.

_Time to leave…_ Harry thought.

He rushed to pack everything he owned, forgetting about magic in his excitement. He left Dudley's clothes. Soon everything was packed and he was heading down the stairs and stopped at the front door.

"Goodbye." Harry said politely.

"Oh, no you don't." Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry whipped out his wand quickly and shoved it into Vernon's many chins.

"Don't I? You have made my life a living hell. Beating me. Starving me. Tying me down and whipping me." Petunia gasped. "Oh yes, you weren't there for that were you. You weren't there while he was fucking his secretary, either." Vernon turned pale. "I'm leaving forever, you sick, twisted sack of shit." Harry said in a menacing voice. He walked out the door, slamming it, and heard Petunia's screams and cries about an unloving husband.

----- 

Far away in a secluded cottage, and accompanied by Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape wondered if his son got the letter for his birthday.

* * *

**A/N:**I have no idea how long this will be. The plot just kept bothering me. If anyone's story is similar to mine, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm. I just wrote it for the fun of it. Thank you. Review! (But keep in mind, I'm not the best writer, and I do not have a beta. Email me or write a review if you have an interest in becoming a beta. Thanks.) 


	2. The Second Letter

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

I'd like to thank the reviewers from the last chapter. It means a lot.

I didn't put up warnings last chapter because it was a "out-of-the-blue" idea and I didn't think it'd be that popular. Obviously, I was wrong.

**Story Warnings:** Language, Torture later, mentions of rape, abuse, Het (non-descrit) OOC (I tried...) spelling and grammar (my profound apologies), and that's all I can think of right now. Subject to change later.

**Chapter Warnings:** Innuendos (Cheesy, but always fun.) Language, mentions of house elf abuse (I love Dobby, but it is Malfoy we're talking about…)

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Two: The Second Letter

August 1, 1997

Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were both on the run for murdering the old Headmaster Dumbledore, and had taken refuge at one of Snape's cottages in Scotland. It was Unplottable; had a secret keeper, which was Severus himself; and had many wards up to prevent anyone, or anything short of Merlin himself from finding the two fugitives. They had been living in the cottage for about four months.

Draco was a snobby, little brat, yet heir to the Malfoy fortune. He had white-blond hair that had started to grow out, so that he could look like his father, Lucius Malfoy. He had a sneer that seemed like a permanent fixture upon his face, and his nose was pointed.

"Are we going to move soon? This place is tiny." Draco drawled.

"No. Kindly refrain from asking that idiotic question again. It is the third time you've asked." Snape replied. He had sent his son's letter yesterday. He had a box, and Harry had the other. In his last birthday letter to Harry, he mentioned that Harry could write back and stick it in the box and Severus would get it. Not that he thought Harry would actually write him.

A spy's life is a hard life. He had to be cruel to his son for seven years, all because his father, Tobias Snape, sold him to the Dark Lord as payment for sparing his muggle life. Of course, he immediately went to Dumbledore and told him that he would spy, so he could keep tabs on his father as well. Tobias didn't live to see another day after his son took the mark. Eileen Prince- Severus' beloved mother- also died that same night.

With being a spy came hard responsibilities, like killing his mentor, Dumbledore. If a wizard or a witch broke an Unbreakable Vow, they would perish. Severus made one last summer over this…ungrateful, pompous godson of his that resulted in that horrible death. Dumbledore said he was dying anyway, and even if it was false, Severus would've gladly let Draco die, instead of Dumbledore. Of course, he had enough sense not to say that out loud…but he could sure damn think it. Needless to say, Dumbledore's death secured his spying place. What good was it if the Order was against him though?

The cottage itself was obviously not the most fancy of places, even though it was much better looking and more inhabitable than his home on Spinner's End. It was a small, two story home. A little dark, and a little creepy, but still maintained a cozy, homey feeling. There were no house elves, which irritated Draco to no end, because he liked making them do things that they shouldn't, then they would get in trouble and beaten.

The kitchen had all of the basic necessities and looked quite used. The walls were painted navy blue, with white trim along the deep, rich mahogany wood. The library was a deep red, and also quite lived in. Couches and chairs were scattered about to give the user a good place to sit and read. The bedrooms and lavatories were all done in Slytherin colors (done by Draco himself). It was basic but quaint and neat.

-----

Harry took the Knight Bus to a block away from Grimmauld Place, walked to the house, then proceeded into the gloomy home. The smells of eggs, sausages, and buttered toast invaded his nose.

_Remus must be cooking…_Harry thought. No way Tonks could cook like that. Nymphadora Tonks was a very clumsy woman who was an Auror somehow. She was also a Metamorphmagus, which meant she could change her appearance at will. Remus and she got together at Dumbledore's funeral.

Harry entered the kitchen and sure enough, there was an apron-wearing Remus, who didn't seem to notice Harry yet. He was chopping something so Harry didn't want to sneak up on him. He did spell Remus' graying brown hair to rainbow-colored hair that Harry had seen on the telly. He turned and walked out softly, then spotted Tonks coming down the stairs. He put a finger to his mouth and told her to be quiet, and follow him. Harry took her hand and led her to the kitchen where she saw Remus with the rainbow hair. Either Remus didn't notice, or he did and was thinking about revenge.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks exclaimed, scaring Remus, alerting the older man to their presence.

"Hi, Tonks, Remus!" Harry replied, giving them both a hug, smirking.

"Hello, Harry! It's so good to see you." Remus ruffled Harry's hair. Remus looked up into a mirror that they had against the wall. Sirius thought it was a good idea to watch himself eat is what they thought of. They hadn't discovered a real use for it. He noticed his hair and looked at the two most important people in his life, both looking oddly guilty by looking too innocent.

"How long have I had this?" He pointed to his hair.

"I just got here. I don't know." Harry replied too quickly. He was busted and he knew it. He still gave his sweet, innocent grin anyway. Tonks started laughing.

"It looks good! Nice piece of work there." She said, kissing Remus on his cheek softly.

"This means war." Remus laughed as he changed his hair back to normal.

"Okay, okay," Harry said, "Remus, do you think I could talk to you for a second?"

"Uh," Remus looked back at his girlfriend, who was playing with the sausages, "After breakfast? I want to eat a decent breakfast this morning."

"I heard that, Wolfman. Just because the biscuit dough ended up on the ceiling when I pointed my wand down into the pan that one time, does not mean I don't know how to cook." She said with a straight face. Harry and Remus stared at her. "Fine, fine. I'll set the table." She mumbled.

"How about I finish cooking what Harry and I will eat, then you cook whatever you want to eat, since you're such a good cook." Remus offered gently, hugging her tightly. Harry shifted uncomfortably. He felt like he was invading a private moment.

"Oh Remus! You know I can't cook, even though I know you had something to do with the dough," She looked at Harry. "Aw, look! He's blushing!" Harry looked up and realized that his face was indeed hot.

"At least, you didn't come in a few hours earlier." She winked.

"TONKS!" Remus yelled.

"What? He's seventeen!"

"Er, it's ok. The sausages are burning." Harry said, attempting to change the subject.

Breakfast was actually quiet, each one was contemplating their next pranks and who to best pull it on. Tonks shoved them out, saying she'd do the dishes and clean up while Remus and Harry went to talk in the library.

Harry pulled out the box and handed the '0' letter to Remus for him to read. Remus read over it slowly, narrowing his eyes as he got closer to the end of it.

"Only Lily, you, James, Sirius, Poppy, and myself were in there for most of what is described in this letter. Everyone knew about her odd cravings. James went on a mission for the Order one time during her pregnancy, so Sirius and I stayed with her. One night, she had this craving for snail and peanut butter. You don't like that now, do you?" Harry shook his head. "I didn't think so. That woman wasn't normal. Anyway, You say there's more letters?"

"Yes. '0' to '17', a total of 18 letters. I got the '17'th letter on my birthday, along with the box. I thought he was dead. Do you know anything about these letters? Did my dad say anything about his project to you?"

"No, sorry."

"Do you think this is a trick?" Harry asked, scared this might be a lure from Lord Voldemort just like the one in his fifth year. He received falsely-planted visions from Voldemort that ended up killing Sirius. Harry still felt incredibly guilty over that.

"I highly doubt it. James' magical signature is all over the box and the letters. You cannot replicate someone's signature, even twins are different, albeit slightly." Remus answered.

"Okay. Would you like to read them also? I'd like to read them privately, but when I get done with one, I can give it to you to read."

"That would be lovely." Remus noticed Harry's face. His eyes showed a deep longing, but his face looked questionable.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"All my life, I was told that my parents were dead, now, either he is and someone is playing a very cruel joke on me, he really did start this, but someone else is finishing it, or he really is alive. I don't know what to think. When I was little, I always thought that my dad would come and save me from the Dursley's," Remus noticed that Harry used 'save me' instead of 'pick me up' or something like that. He logged it in the back of his mind to ask about later.

"but he never showed up. Or my mum. Then I started to hate them because I thought they didn't want me. Then Hogwarts happened and I found out that they died for me. Of course, I felt extremely guilty for thinking that they didn't want me. Now this. Is my dad alive?" Harry finished with unshed tears in his eyes. Remus reached over and pulled Harry into a hug and laid his head on Harry's.

"I don't know if he's alive or not, now. I thought he died, but I cannot find someone else's magic on that box, not even goblin, which means that it wasn't held at Gringotts, but just sent with one of their owls. I have no idea, Harry. I'm sorry."

Harry sniffed, but didn't say anything. He and Remus sat there, till Tonks tripped over a chair and cursed loudly as she exited the kitchen.

"Harry, you look tired. Why don't you go upstairs and sleep. We'll wake you for lunch." Tonks suggested and he stood up, flashed her a small smile, then walked out of the room.

"It's so amazing how he can be so insecure and seem so small at times, then full of life at others." Remus said softly. Tonks agreed.

-----

Harry went up to the room he had shared with Ron the previous visits there, sat down and took out the second letter, labeled '1'.

He read:

_To My Son Harry,_

_You are now one year old, and I've never been this happy. You are truly a mischievous little boy. Our little Marauder. We, meaning the boys, have taught you so well. Your mom isn't too thrilled. I believe she's still apologizing for you giving Minerva a bath when she was in cat form. I have no idea how you did it but it looked like you cast an spell to make her stay in her Animagus form, then proceeded to give her a bath with pink and yellow bubbles. Sirius and Remus found her with her hair sticking up everywhere, looking thoroughly aggravated. You had a cute baby grin and were soaked through and through with bubbles all over you. I believe Sirius still has a cat-shaped bite mark on his arse from laughing at her…not that you should check._

_You started to walk a few months ago. I was so lucky to be there for your first little steps._

_I wish you'd stay like this forever. Quiet when need be, but also loud and rambunctious like a normal kid. You have such a control that I've never seen before. Even Sirius doesn't have it, and he's an adult…sort of._

_You are asleep now, finally finished cleaning you off. You had more cake on you than you actually ate. Lily is pretty happy despite the mess, since you weren't as hyper as you could've been…Remus, Sirius and I were a different story, which is why I'm writing this outside. She has locked us all out. I was the one who got to lay you in your baby bed, though. Lily usually does it because I'm sometimes away. But I did it tonight. You laughed through all of it, especially when I squeezed the powder too hard and it blew up in my face. Parenting is hard with you, Prongslet, but well worth it._

_You grabbed my finger again like you did when you were first born. You didn't suck it this time, you bit it, which hurt like no other with your six teeth. I guess you knew that it hurt because you looked up at me and it looked like you had tears in your eyes. Little did I know that Peter came up and started making scary faces at you. I thought you hated me till you said "'Worail", which I'm assuming you meant "Wormtail". You've always avoided him. (Personally, if I could, I would too. A secret between me and you.)_

_I've probably rambled on too much. Enclosed is a copy of the memory of the first time you walked with no help, Minerva's bath, and your first birthday party. There's a pensieve in one of the vaults so you can view it._

_You're still my precious little baby boy, Harry. We'll always be proud of you, no matter what. We love you!_

_Signed,_

_Your Father_

Harry set the glass bottles out on his night stand and fell asleep with a smile on his face.

-----

Harry went to Gringotts the next day and asked to speak with Griphook. The little, yet fierce-looking goblin took Harry into a back room filled with file cabinets and stacks of papers everywhere.

"Please sit, Lord Potter."

Harry sat, quite nervously. Those pointed teeth look quite…pointy. The goblin reached for a three folders, one green, one black and silver, and one extravagant yellow with blazing orange suns.

_Ah, Dumbledore's weird gene is hereditary…_

"…Potter?" Harry snapped out of his reverie. "Yes, the folder is quite a shock to us all. Now, place a drop of blood on each folder and the correct papers will appear on top. Also, place a drop on this parchment to find out if you have any other inheritances." Griphook requested, and he placed a jade-bladed and silver-handled dagger on the table next to Harry. Harry stared at the dagger and tensed up. Oh, Cedric. Harry took a moment to gather himself. _Wormtail is not here…_Harry reminded himself and shook away his thoughts, grabbed the dagger, then picked his finger quickly. Sighing, he did as the goblin instructed before the cut healed itself.

"Thank you. Well, As you know, you inherit all of the Potter vaults, deeds, and any other item listed on the will of the late James and Lily Potter. Here is the Potter family ring." Harry took it and slid it on his shaking right hand. "Very good. Here are the deeds to Potter Manor and Godric's Hollow. The monetary amount is there." Griphook pointed at a number on the parchment.

"I'd like to give half to the Weasley Family, and set up an account for Ms. Hermione Granger. Please put half of what's left into her account. Merlin knows she'll need it with her books. How much would it be to rebuild Godric's Hollow?" Harry asked.

"We can have it done in a few weeks. Does ten thousand galleons sound fair?"

"Sure! Thanks."

"Yes,sir. Now the Black vaults. You have already inherited the house, as willed by Sirius Black for you to receive that when you turned sixteen should he be 'acting in compliance with the Marauder code and in trouble for it.'" The goblin read verbatim from the will. Leave it to Sirius to say something like that. "There are some books in his vault and he split the money, half to you and half to Remus Lupin. Oh, and here's the Black family necklace." Harry put on the necklace.

"Give it all to Remus, including the house."

"But, sir, he is a werewolf. Such blood cannot receive anything from a pure-blood family; it's against the family code."

"I inherited the Black estate, correct? Which means I can do whatever I want with it, correct? Even to change this…family code?" The goblin nodded, thunderstruck. No one has ever changed their family code, except the Weasley family.

"I wish to break the family code, and let Remus inherit what I want him to." There was a bright light coming from the black and silver folder, then it receded just as quickly.

"Remus Lupin receives everything from the Black estate, except the title of being Lord of the House of Black." Griphook said, as he picked up the sunny folder and shielding his eyes.

"Dumbledore leaves a few books, a few pairs of socks, and a penisieve with some memories inside. You did inherit the Gryffindor estate as well. Not much money, but extremely valuable weapons."

Harry looked up, stunned. A founder's heir?

"Would you like to go to the vaults, or have them combined for later?" Griphook asked as if this was an everyday occurrence.

"Please combine them. I would like to take the penisieves from the Potter and Dumbledore vaults, and make a withdrawal."

Harry shrunk the pensieves and took a little bit of gold and bought some new clothes and robes, since the only clothes he had were on his back already. He also picked up his books while he was in Diagon Alley.

It was quiet in the Alley. Harry felt weird being there without the usual bustle of the crowd. No one seemed to talk to anyone else anymore. The soft fog didn't help anyone's fears either. Harry finished quickly at the apothecary and left to the Leaky Cauldron to use the Floo back to Grimmauld Place.

Harry flopped out with his usual grace with regards to a Floo, only to look up and see Remus and Tonks kissing quite passionately. Harry hurried and got his things together and almost made it out the door when Tonks called to him.

"Wotcher, Harry! Sorry you had to see that. We stayed near the fireplace to make sure you came out alright, and one thing led to another." Tonks grinned at Remus' red face.

"It's ok. At least you weren't trying to eat his face like Ron did with Lavender last year." Harry shuddered at the thought. "If you aren't busy, er, if you don't have your hands full, oh hell." Tonks was laughing hard. "Remus, you can read the second letter now and there's a few memories that came with it if you both would like to watch." Harry finally choked out.

"Okay, just bring it down." Remus said.

"You do the same." Harry grinned. He was out the door when he heard Remus groan from embarrassment and Tonks snickering.

-----

"I know what you are to him." Draco said. His cool, silver eyes glinted malevolently in the firelight. He was quite bored and decided to go talk to Severus again only to find his old potions teacher silently staring into the fire, holding a ratty old box. Draco grinned evilly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Mr. Malfoy. Please refrain from speaking till you have something worthwhile to say." Snape said harshly. Draco laughed.

"I know you're Harry Potter's father." If Snape was shocked, he didn't show it.

"He's not the only one who has an invisibility cloak. I saw what you wrote to him." Draco said proudly.

"How do you know it's not some trap for him?"

"Oh please. I've never seen you more happy than when you wrote to him, even if it was to explain everything."

"Fine. What will it take to keep you quiet?" Snape asked, still staring at the fire.

"Take me to our Lord."

"I cannot do that. I made a -"

"A vow to protect me. I know. I don't need protection. I need power. The power I can only get from being by his side." Draco interrupted. Snape stood up quickly and shook Draco.

"You will die. You failed your initiation task. He will kill you on the spot."

"Not when I tell him that you spawned his enemy."

Snape couldn't hold his anger in. He slapped Draco hard across the face, making Draco fall to the floor, clutching the side of his face. Severus bent down and stared deeply into Draco's cold, hard eyes.

"You listen and listen well. The Dark Lord will kill you when he finds you. Then I will die because of the damn vow your mom made me do. I killed Dumbledore to keep you safe. I would kill you right now, but I would die too. Draco Malfoy, you are an ignorant, arrogant waste of space, air, time, money, and food. You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. I suggest you face a hard reality check before you go off spouting shit like that." Snape stood up, gathered the box and letters that had spilled to the floor, and stalked out of the room.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha! There's a little button to click on and bam! Horizontal line. Thank you so much for the reviews. I will try to make this as interesting as possible. Like I told many of you, the first chapter was written spur of the moment. With all of the praise I got from the first chapter, I'm scared I'll botch up the story. I'm afraid I've already done that. To stem off questions about the letters: I have no idea if I'm going to do one a chapter or combine them. Obviously, not much happened in detail between ages 3-10 at the Dursleys. 

Pairings: I have no idea. People who have seen my profile know I loooove slash, but I cannot write it for the life of me. Any pairing suggestions, tell and I will try to incorperate them in. Obviously, there's Lupin/Tonks and maybe Ron/Hermione. The thing about Tonks and her crude-ness is that 1) I like her...she's clumsy but still has a name for herself, 2) she works with mostly men. I feel that she'd be right at home with the crude jokes. Not saying that all men are crude...but you know what I mean.

And the use of 'Prongslet': I know it's overused, but I think it's so adorable.

Um...I think that's about it. Review!


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

I'd like to thank the reviewers from the last chapter. It means a lot. I guess I don't need the story warnings up, now, right?

**Chapter Warnings:** Gore/Gruesome imagery, mentions of rape and torture...I think that's all.

Font-Regular  
_Font- Memory_  
Font-Parseltongue

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Three: Memories

A few days later...

Remus and Harry started to watch the copies of the memories through a projection spell on the wall. Tonks was on Auror duty that night so she asked to see the memories later. They had just finished watching Harry take his first steps, walking toward a big black dog and Lupin himself. Harry replaced the memory back in the vial and put in the one about his first birthday party. Harry was a little subdued after watching it because it had Sirius in it and he still wasn't completely over his godfather's death.

_A beautiful green eyed, red hair woman cradled a now napping Harry in her arms. The Marauders were downstairs fixing up the birthday party. The dining room was covered in all different colors. Balloons were floating all around and flashing confetti floated down from the ceiling. The two-layered chocolate cake was covered in Gryffindor red icing and "Happy Birthday Harry" was in yellow._

_Baby Harry woke up to a loud Bang! from downstairs and a "Damn it, Padfoot!" from James._

_"This is going to be a long day with him here." Lily groaned, but smiled anyway. They would always be her favorite boys...definitely not men, except Remus. "But it's your birthday so let's get you ready." She blew a raspberry on Harry's tummy. Harry squealed and giggled, and the real Harry went red with embarrassment, but smiled nonetheless._

_Lily came down slowly, helping Harry walk along, and stopped him and herself abruptly when she almost fell into a large hole by the doorway._

_"Er…hi honey!" James said with innocence. She flicked her eyes to Sirius who was slowly moving behind Remus._

_"It was a lot bigger." Remus said gently._

_"Why is there a HOLE in my FLOOR?!" Lily asked._

_"Ask the tough guy over there." James shot a glare at Sirius._

_"Well, there was this…bug. And I didn't want Harry to get afraid…" Sirius trailed off at the look Lily was giving him. He quickly fixed the floor back. Lily walked over to him, Harry in her arms, and was ready to tell him off when a confident voice spoke before her._

_"Siwwy Pa'foo'" Harry exclaimed, lightly hitting Sirius in the face before reaching to be held by him._

_Lily smiled._

_"Thank you!" He placed Harry in front of the large birthday cake and sang 'Happy Birthday'. Harry laughed and waved his fists in the air before diving head first into it, then roared like a tiny lion. Everyone laughed hard, including the real Harry and Remus. Little Harry was covered in red and yellow cake and had a huge grin on his face. Presents were opened. many of the bows ended up stuck to Harry's head. _The memory faded and Harry stood up to replace the memory.

"Lily conjured a few bugs and put them in Padfoot's bed that night." Lupin told him.

Harry smiled warmly, replaced the memory, and opened the last one.

_The Marauders, not including Peter, and Lily raced up the stairs and into a bathroom, where they heard a loud screeching noise and painful meowing. Wands drawn, they entered the white and blue room and stopped, all looking dumbfounded. Lily was the quickest to recover._

_"Harry! What on earth are you doing?!" She said as she walked up to her son, who was thoroughly drenched with water and covered in pink and yellow baby bath bubbles._

_"Me Minnie baff!" He said proudly, giggling and pointing to a wet, bubbly and pissed off Professor McGonagall in cat form. Her hair stuck to her body making her look so skinny and her head huge. A few hairs stuck out in various places on her body. There were bubbles all over her face and head. Her eyes were narrow slits at Sirius, who was laughing loudly, and Remus, who was giggling and attempting to keep his friend from falling to the floor._

_"Oh Merlin." Lily groaned. James reached down and took McGonagall out of the tub while Lily went and got towels for Harry and the cat._

"I had forgotten about this." Remus jumped at the voice. The real Minerva McGonagall was at the edge of the room surrounded by a sea of redheads and one bushy, brown-head. All of them looked amused, especially the cat Animagus.

"It gets so much better" She said as she walked into the room. They looked back up to the memory and Lily started to clean off McGonagall.

_Lily looked quite embarrassed and uneasy._

_"Who ever thought their son would give their teacher a bath?" Lily asked herself._

_"I don't know but it's an awesome prank. We should've done it, Prongs." Sirius said laughing. He conjured up a real looking rat that squeaked and threw it into the hallway. "Damn, I thought she'd want to go get it." He turned to go retrieve it. McGonagall flew off of the counter and sank her teeth and claws into Sirius' arse and leg. He screamed like a little girl and she flung herself off._

_While everyone was laughing at Sirius's antics, the cat relieved herself on one of Lupin's shoes._

_"Ew. Minnie pee pee!" Harry said pointing down at Remus' feet. Everyone looked down (Sirius held himself. It was one thing to be bitten on the butt, it was another on the front, and he was NOT about to take that chance) and watched as she proudly marched half-wet, half-dry right out that bathroom when she was done._

_"Well, I've never been bitten by a professor before." Sirius said_, then the memory faded.

The audience was laughing uproariously. The twins had tears in their eyes and down their faces. Even Minerva was laughing.

"You know, Minerva, I had to throw those out because of the stain. Those were comfortable too." Remus looked at the stern witch and now Headmistress of Hogwarts.

She sighed, "You should have helped me or at least gotten Sirius out of the room."

Remus grumbled like a little kid.

"Damn, your mom was hot, Harry!" Ron, being his tactless self, said. Hermione gasped.

"Ron!"

"And your dad was very aristocratic, but in a sexy way…" said George.

"Fre-George!" Mrs. Weasley interrupted.

"…What the hell happened to you?" said Fred, looking at Harry with a smile on his face.

Harry mock-glared at them and cast a soft Silenco spell at them.

Molly sighed, "Oh. Brief moments of silence before they lift the charm off. That was first wordless and wandless charm they learned." Sure enough, a minute later, Fred and George were telling stories of their newest product line and the testing phase consequences each one had on Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, can I borrow you for a second?" Harry asked.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"I don't know when your birthday is and you have done so much for me and I wanted to thank you." Harry said as he lifted a huge box into Arthur's arms.

"Oh wow, Harry. You didn't have to." He said as he opened the present.

"It's an Muggle encyclopedia set. Anything you ever wanted to know about Muggles are in these books." Harry explained.

"Oh wow! Thank you! We'd better get to dinner and I need to start reading these!" Mr. Weasley said as he grabbed the 'A' book.

Dinner was a joyous and busy affair. The twins pinched Harry's cheeks and faking a woman's voice, saying he was just too 'cute, but dahling, something has to be done with this hair!' till the threat of something very bad happening to an appendage that they would like to keep unharmed made them pick on Ron instead.

-----

After dinner, the twins went back to their successful joke shop to collect more Extendable Ears for the Order meeting that would be starting in an hour or so. Remus and Molly thought something was wrong when the trio didn't beg and plead or demand to stay for it, but instead just went up to Harry's and Ron's room.

"They're up to something." Molly whispered.

"Of course they are. They are the Golden Trio. They are always up to something. Honestly, I'd worry if they weren't." Lupin whispered back.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione started to catch up. Harry was explaining about his trip to Gringotts and everything. Hermione was so thrilled that Harry got his apparition license as well.

"Oh," Harry enlarged a pensieve, "This is Dumbledore's. I think there's memories about Voldemort. I'll put a silencing spell up and 'Mione, can you do the projection spell?"

With both spells up, they started to watch the first of Dumbledore's memories.

_The sun was slowly going down behind the mountain, completely unaware of the war that raged on below. Streaks of light as well as metal clanging came from both sides. Groans and screams of pain and death were heard for miles around. Grindelwald was searching out for the then auburn-haired Albus Dumbledore._

_Grindelwald was fought up part of the mountain by Dumbledore before the land leveled off and they began the final duel. Horrible curses erupted from the then Dark Lord's wand. Albus moved and dodged with the agility of a young man, not like the one hundred year old man he was. He shot curses back and a few hit its mark. It was a fierce battle on the cliff and on the ground. Blood stained the ground._

_Rumbling could be heard in the distance and gun blasts from the Nazi Party's weapons. After a loud yell of "retreat", Grindelwald took his eyes off of Dumbledore for just one moment._

_"Bannir cette âme diabolique à l'enfer!" and a powerful, blinding white and green light flew out of Dumbledore's wand. The ground shook and opened. A fiery pillar surrounding Grindelwald shot to meet the heavens and disappeared, sucking the Dark Lord into Hell, never to return._

Hermione quickly wrote down the spell to look up later as the memory shifted into a old dark manor with dingy windows.

_It reeked of pain and torture. They watched as Arthur Weasley, his assistant Perkins, and a few Aurors walk up and go inside of the house._

_They ran up to the house and noticed a black velvet tapestry with 'Toujours Pur' embroidered on it. The inside looked much worse than the outside. Dust, dirt, mold, grime, blood and curse marks littered the walls and floor. Chains lined the walls as if they were decorations. Rats scurried across the floor. _

Harry felt Hermione trembling slightly next to him.

"Bellatrix." Harry whispered, more to himself, but the other's heard him as well.

_"You two, go to the basement. Watch out for traps. Merlin only knows what sort of twisted things they have here. The LeStranges might be in Azkaban, but who knows. Be safe!" The leader told two of his men before turning to Arthur, Perkins, and the last Auror, "We go with them."_

_They walked, stopping to gag, throw up because of the molding and bloody body parts in odd positions, or to collect evidence. There were dead bodies laying, sown up quite painfully. Many victims had looks of horror on their faces. One Auror found two men who looked brutally raped with a blunt object and promptly went outside for air.  
_

_Arthur noticed a golden, blood-spattered cup on the mantle of the fireplace in the sitting room. He felt something cold and evil radiate from it and decided not to touch it till he told the Albus._

The scene shifted again and Arthur was in front of Dumbledore in his office.

_"Something evil was either on or in that cup. You need to get it before someone else does who knows what to do with it." Arthur pleaded._

_"I will, I will. I first need to tell the dementors where to station for Petti-Sirius Black." Albus said._

Silvery white swirls coiled around themselves, then unfurled to reveal a Death Eater meeting.

"Give me the parchment." Harry quickly asked Hermione.

_"How dare you fail to bring that boy to me! Is he too much for the old 'greasy git'? Fail me again and you'll be my next plaything. Get back in line, you half-blood! Bellatrix! Please me, now!" Voldemort hissed to Snape. He was trembling as he tried to turn over. Bellatrix kicked him in the ribs and there was a small crack._

_"Do not fail. I am the only one who pleases master!" She whispered to him as she walked by. He groaned, got up slowly, and walked into position next to Lucius Malfoy. The men watched with a slight disgust as he started to play with her to the point her screams of pleasure seemed that they should be of torture. Of course, no one could tell with her. She was just as vile and loved pain as the Dark Lord himself._

_He leaned back in his chair and hissed, "My beloved Nagini, we are closer than ever now. That Muggle man should have never spied on his superiors, although I wouldn't call that Pettigrew coward his superior."_

_He moaned as he finished with the female LeStrange and dismissed everyone._

Hermione looked green.

"Nagini is a Horcrux. I wrote down what he said to her." Harry gritted out, trying to keep his cool about the information that Dumbledore promised not to keep from him.

The scene changed, and they were staring at Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall in the Headmaster's office.

_"He cannot be Horcrux. That boy has gone through so much already! He's lying in the hospital bed because of a damn stone that you said you would protect! He's only eleven, Albus! You didn't do it on-" Albus' eyes shifted to the ground, "You did it on purpose. You were testing him! You meddling old man! Damn it, you will look at me, Albus Dumbledore!" She slammed her fist on the desk and Albus' eyes jerked up to look at her. "I cannot believe you! He's eleven! He should not be tested by stupid old men! What on earth were you doing when you were eleven?"_

_Albus mumbled something._

_"Answer me clearly!" Minerva yelled._

_"Discovering a room full of lemon drops on the seventh floor." He repeated quietly._

_"I cannot believe this! Has that sugar really messed with your mind that much? He is one of my little lions, thrust into a world completely opposite in which he is used to. Old coo-"_

_"Obliviate!" _and the memories faded out.

The three sat; two ashen faced and shaking slightly, the other was mad. More than mad. Furious.

"Figures I'd be a Horcrux. Should've noticed it before, with my horrid luck. I sense his emotions or he can send me visions, because technically they are apart of me since I have a piece of his soul in me. Since Nagini has one in her, I could see what she was doing over Christmas in 5th year. We are all connected." Harry thought out loud.

Harry stood up abruptly, "Ron, did you know about what your dad experienced?"

"No, mate. I-I-I remember h-he came home, and was nervous looking for a week or so, but he never told us. I don't think even mom knows." Ron replied slowly.

"Harry, I know this is huge, but you must keep a level head." Hermione placed her hand on his arm. Harry shrugged it off and tore off downstairs to confront a certain redhead and a cat-like professor.

"HARRY!!" Ron and Hermione fled to their friend. Harry threw open the door to the kitchen as if there weren't wards on the door. The Weasley twins heard a loud bang that wasn't theirs and walked downstairs to find it. They met Ron comforting Hermione and Harry yelling at their dad.

"You knew! You went to their house and you never told me the damn cup was there! You warned me about Black when he was harmless. Don't deny it because Mrs. Weasley is here and don't say 'We had no idea he was harmless.' You could've pushed for a trial, especially after that HUGE slip Dumbledore said. Dumbledore should have told me, and you should have too!" Harry pounded the table.

"And you!" He looked at McGonagall.

"Mr. Potter! Do not raise your voice to me and apologize to Mr. Weasley." She said in a deathly tone.

"No, he's right. I'm sorry, Harry. I had no idea it was so important to you. About the slip, I didn't think much of it because we all thought Pettigrew was dead so I thought it was just an old man reminiscing over a lost student." Mr. Weasley said tiredly. Harry didn't think about it like that.

"I'm sorry for yelling. Do you have any gaps in your memory, Professor?" All eyes turned to her.

"No. I don't think so." Harry groaned.

"Remus, are you a good Legilimens?"

"Yes, not as skilled as Snape, but decent enough to find something. What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a specific memory from when I was 11, towards the end of the year. It was Altered. You must unlock it. Albus did a different wand movement which means it's still there, but it needs to be unlocked." Remus raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry.

"I don't even want to know how you know the correct wand movement of a Memory Charm." Remus sighed.

"Go ahead and do it, Remus." They waited a few minutes before Remus cancelled the spell after he unlocked the memory. He handed McGonagall a piece of chocolate, but didn't eat it. She had a portrait to set ablaze.

"I will help you, Mr. Potter, in your journey. I trust this is what Dumbledore made you not to tell us a the end of last year." Harry nodded.

"The twins, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood are in the Order from this point on. You cannot expect us to defeat Voldemort," he ignored the flinches, "if we have no idea what we are up against. I refuse to fight him if I don't know what's going on." He slammed down his wand on the table. There was a collective gasp, even from Ron and Hermione.

"Why couldn't he have been our little brother?" George whispered to Fred over Ron's head. Ron rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

"Very well." McGonagall conjured chairs for them before saying, "I have an important conversation to have with a certain deceased Headmaster. Harry, if you choose to, fill the rest of the Order what Albus kept from us. I know it's supposed to be secret, so reveal what you want to. Excuse me." She left without a backward glance. There were murmurs of 'Oh, he's in for it.' and 'He'll wish he could run.'

"Kreacher!!" There was a crack! and an ugly house-elf appeared in front of Harry.

"What does the boy want? Kreacher has not seen his Mistress in a long time, an-"

"You will be quiet from now on unless I talk to you directly. You will no longer answer to anyone else but me and the Headmistress. Do I make myself clear, Kreacher?" Harry hissed. Hermione looked agitated, but still knew that this elf inadvertently caused Sirius' death.

"Perfectly. Oh, such filth in my beloved Mistress' home."

"Kreacher! Now where is Slytherin's locket? You know which one I'm talking about. I know you would never leave it out of your sight. Give it to me." Kreacher did not move. "NOW ELF!" Harry yelled. Kreacher disappeared and reappeared with a crack! with the locket. Harry grabbed it out of the house-elf's calloused hand.

"Go directly back to Hogwarts. You will also take orders from Dobby. Only the three of us. You will still not speak unless directly spoken to. Dismissed." and the house-elf left.

* * *

**A/N: **I have a Beta now! Thank you so much!!! 

'Bannir cette âme diabolique à l'enfer'- French, roughly translated: "Banish this evil soul to Hell" (so don't berate me if it's not perfect :D)

'Toujours Pur'- French I think, "Always Pure" (The Black Family Motto)  
I hope that answered some questions. I know it doesn't alleviate any about the dad issue and hope there won't be any flames for it as it is an issue that will be answered later.

Someone mentioned my chapter warnings and how useless they are. I agree, I like to be surprised and all but I do not want to get in trouble. Sorry for the inconvenience.

The Harry/Nagini Horcrux: Both essential to the plot. I hope what Harry said made some sort of sense. Please no flames. It's a fan-fiction so I will play how I see fit, including making those two Horcruxes. :D

The Hufflepuff Cup Location: There is/was (I don't know if it has been refuted) rumor that a possible Horcrux is in the hands of a Death Eater other than Lucius. Bellatrix said "The Dark Lord has, in the past, entrusted me with his most precious- if Lucius hadn't-" (HBP) or something to that effect. I'm just playing with that.

**I hadn't planned on writing the letters for ages 3-10 in here, but I will make a companion piece if enough (5 maybe? lol) people want to see those. My apologies for not having his second birthday letter. I know it's a big one and I want to get it just right. It will be in the next chapter.**

Thanks for the reviews for Chapter 2. If anyone asked questions, I hope I answered them to your satisfaction. (WW-I enjoyed that cookie! 'Twas very good!)


	4. Banes of Existence

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

Thanks for the reviews.

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Four: Banes of Existence

A week before Hogwarts…

He ran through the fog, muscles aching, his breaths came out quick and rushed. He was surrounded by the deep, white fog.

"Go...you want to tell him!!" The voice seemed so near, yet so far. He kept running but it was no use. The voice followed him.

"Go! He is your master now. You need him." He looked back to see his attacker but no one was there. He was cold, clammy, and all out of ideas.

"Get out! Get out! He is my father's master!" The fog started to clear a bit, but returned full force, and with a vengeance.

"How dare you disobey me! Go, now and we will never speak of this."

"No. Just leave me alone." He pleaded. Draco woke up with an evil smile on his face.

-----

"Snape. How would you get a hold of the Dark Lord?" Draco asked.

Severus spit out his tea in shock, and then he blinked. "Who would _want_ to get a hold of the Dark Lord?"

"Oh, I don't know," he said, twirling his wand sycophantically, "someone who wants to get on his good side, perhaps?"

Snape scoffed. "No one is on his good side; get that through your thick skull. You shall never be on good terms with him again since you _failed _to kill Dumbledore!"

"Severus! How dare you not tell me how to contact Him! Tell me! Now!" Draco yelled. Severus looked at Draco suspiciously. Draco had been acting odd since they came from that damned tower.

"No, I will not because you will die either way you go, Him or not. Surely, you value your life somewhat, even if your existence is wasted." Snape sneered back. Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Snape, who leapt up and had his wand at the ready also.

"Tell me or I'll kill you." Draco gave him his last chance.

"No, damn it! Draco, listen to me. You. Will. Die. You will just be another victim." Snape said with a commanding tone. He looked at Draco's face and saw look of horrid pain and shock before it was cleared away again.

"Answer one question for me. Get it right, and I will tell you how to contact the Dark Lord. Agreed?" He said.

"Agreed." Draco answered

"Draco, what is my middle name?" Asked Snape for he knew that only himself, Dumbledore, and the Malfoy's knew that answer.

"Er,….?" Ah, there it is.

"Legilimens" Severus said softly. He floated through the pampered prince's memories of presents, and memories of strict discipline with his father. He found the tower scene and saw, as he suspected, a reddish glow surrounding the memories after that. The red glow seemed to travel out into a band that was fluctuating in thickness.

_Imperious_, Snape thought.

He attacked the band. As it got thinner and thinner, he could hear Draco's pleading voice in the background, "Please, help me!"

He threw it off then backed out of his charge's mind. Draco crumbled to the floor, shaking. Severus turned Draco on his back, then gave him a calming potion from his pouch in his belt. Draco looked to be in pain and shock, and had tears running down his face.

"What have I done? Severus? I-I-I..." Draco cried and curled into a ball facing away from Snape. Snape sat down on the floor after he took a drink of Firewhiskey. He reached out and rubbing Draco's back gently, clearly uncomfortable with having to give sympathy, having never done it before.

"Draco. Draco! Look at me." Draco finally turned over. "I won't sugarcoat it. We are in deep trouble. Either way, you can be killed. I know the pressure that the Dark Lord had you under and the threats of your family. If you had told me what you were trying to do, I could have helped you, but you decided to act like a Gryffindor..." Draco shuddered."…and got us in this predictiment." Draco looked away again and blinked away some remaining tears.

"I am going to the Order and plead my case, or die trying." Draco said with a new resolve. He knew deep down that Narcissa most likely ran away, especially after how Draco treated her in Diagon Alley when they saw Harry and his friends. She was probably in France with cousins and making a whole new life for herself. His dad was in Azkaban. Draco wasn't sure if he was insane or not, but frankly, he didn't care as much as he did before. He had always looked up to his dad and his godfather when he was younger. He had been raised to believe that the Dark Lord was all-powerful and he would cleanse the Wizarding World of Muggle-borns, and he, unfortunately, believed it.

Till he met Hermione Granger.

She was top of the class, and a Muggle-born. Unknowingly, she challenged everything Draco had been taught, especially third year. Oh yes, he remembered that punch a bit too clearly. Draco looked back now and wish he had understood his godfather's subtle hints about making good choices. He always assumed that Severus was talking about the Dark Lord and the "good choice" to go into his service. But when he had his wand drawn and ready to kill the great Albus Dumbledore, he knew that it was a huge mistake to attempt to join such a thing, even if the Dark Lord threatened his family. They abandoned him. He was practically sold into slavery by his own father, similar to Severus.

The potions master started to get worried when Draco didn't blink for a few minutes. He lightly shook Draco out of his reverie.

"Draco?" Severus asked softly.

"I was just a piece of meat to further my fa-Lucius' position in the Inner Circle, wasn't I?" Snape noticed the change but didn't comment on it. Inside, he was smiling that his godson came to that realization, even if it was a bit late and they were stuck in Hell.

"I cannot say anything about his actions as I am not him. I do not know the true intentions of why-"

"Bullshit! How can you not see? I'm just like you, just better looking!" And so the pampered godson is back, Severus smirked.

"Looks have nothing to do with this, Draco. Are you certain you want to go to the Order?" Draco was silent for a few minutes. They would surely at least listen to him right?

"Yes. I have to try."

"Very well."

-----

Harry pretended to sleep and waited till Ron's foghorn-like snores permeated the room to read the '2' letter. It was the one that included what happened at Godric's Hollow that Halloween night so many years ago. He was…well, he didn't know how he felt exactly. Apprehensive? Nervous? Excited? Guilty? Depressed? He was a myriad of emotions.

He opened the tattered box, picked out the letter, and held it, almost revering it. He unfolded the letter gently and slowly read:

_To My Son Harry,_

_I am so grateful and relieved that you are still alive. It hurt to lose your mom. Oh, how it still hurts. I was shattered when I saw the evil and the destruction surrounding our once beautiful home._

_I know when you get old enough, I'll send the letters to you and I cannot think of how angry you must be with me because I couldn't take you away with me. Dumbledore took you without my knowledge, and when I confronted him about it, he said that he thought I wasn't alive and that you'd be safe there behind blood wards. He said that I must continue with my mission and Voldemort must be defeated before I could reclaim you. Heed my warning: Do NOT let Albus Dumbledore rule your life. Do NOT trust him at all. He's a conniving old man. He didn't even push for a trial for Sirius!! I know Peter is still alive; I have his feeling. Peter was our secret-keeper._

_I wish I had listened to Lily and told McGonagall or Remus or someone that we switched. I made such a stupid mistake and it's costing you your childhood._

_Oh, my baby boy. You must believe me when I say I long to hold you again and look at your goofy lopsided baby grin and play 'Catch the Snitch' with you. You were…well you weren't too good because you were only a year old, but the high-pitched giggle was funny. I miss blowing raspberries on you and kissing the palms of your hands and your beautiful forehead. I wish you could ride on 'Pa'foo''s back again, even if Lily almost had a heart attack the first time she saw that._

_I've been trying to see you about once a week. That evil horse of a woman you call an aunt keeps you inside a lot, but when you do come outside, I try to be there since it's usually every Saturday. He doesn't call me on Saturdays usually._

_Harry, please never forget me or your mom. She may be gone, but she lives in you, and I'm still here. Please don't forget me. You are my son, and I love you._

_Signed_

_Your Father_

Harry didn't know what to think. Dumbledore had always been kind to him, despite his withholding information, but now, after those memories and this warning, Harry wasn't so sure if he would ever feel the same about the ex-Headmaster. He could have had a dad over the years. Someone to make him laugh, and protect him from the evils of the world. At least his dad was alive somewhere and he hadn't forgotten about Harry just like Harry hadn't forgotten about him.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and sometimes Professor McGonagall, even though she didn't show up much due to being Headmistress, started to work on destroying the locket Horcrux. They tried reciting the spell Dumbledore used on Grindelwald, drawing runes on the floor and chanting various spells, and even Ron suggested polishing it with jewelry cleaner to "clean" it. Needless to say, that didn't work. They were discussing different locations in the sitting room when the Floo fire turned green and spat out Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

The Golden Trio whipped out their wands and had the two Slytherin's bound, gagged, and on the floor before you can say 'HA!'. Lupin and Kingsley rushed into the room and saw the two lying on the floor.

"Well done, you three! Well done!" Kingsley smiled. Lupin nodded in approval. They moved Snape and Malfoy into a couple of wooden chairs. Harry grinned evilly and whispered something to Ron and Hermione, who after Harry finished explaining his idea, smirked in a very Slytherin-like way. Malfoy and Snape noticed and started to squirm in their seats. Hermione went and got the cauldron and the necessary supplies what Harry explained the proceedings.

"We, the Gryffindor's, the banes of your existence, are going to brew your beloved potion." Harry said slowly, "Can you guess what it is, Snape?" Snape, wide-eyed by this point, shook his head nervously.

"You threatened us with it many times. Veritaserum." Snape's eyes went wide and he struggled to get out of the chair. "Ah, you know now." Harry walked toward his old potions teacher with every word, a slight spring in his step.

"You will spill all of your secrets to us; after all, you haven't taken the antidote yet, have you? No, I didn't think so, because you wouldn't have needed it with all of the cowardly running you've done." Harry punched Snape in his face. Blood sprayed from Snape's busted lip onto Draco's face.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked. "They came here for something. Don't blow your chances at having them as allies by beating them up!" She walked over and dragged Harry back to the table. They set up the ingredients, still smirking.

Six hours later, a supposed Veritaserum potion was finished and ready to be tested.

"Ron, care to do the honors?" Harry asked, looking pointedly at Severus.

"Gladly." Ron took the vial and attempted to open Snape's mouth. Snape bit him on his hand and Ron started to punch Snape but Harry stopped him.

"No. Watch this. It's a Muggle trick." Harry pinched Snape's huge nose and waited till Snape opened his mouth to breathe. He was eventually rewarded. Severus' eyes became glassed over and then started to ask questions. Hermione was charming a quill to write everything said down.

"We know who he is. Just get to the important stuff." Hermione suggested

"Just one thing to verify, okay 'Mione? What happened in your fifth at Hogwarts?" Harry said.

"Sirius Black told me to how to get past the Whomping Willow so I may find out where Remus Lupin went every full moon. James Potter saved me." Snape answered in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, 'Mione. It's him. That information was restricted to Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the four of them, until Dumbledore told me." Harry replied.

"Why did you kill Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"He told me to. He knew he was dying anyway, and when I killed him, it saved our own lives. He planned it." There was a stunned silence before Ron asked, "What about the conversation overheard by Hagrid? He heard you telling Dumbledore that you couldn't take it anymore."

"He was like a father to me. It was the one thing I couldn't do but he made me promise to do so if the need arose."

"Why did you come here?"

"Draco cannot be harmed. If he went to the Dark Lord, he would surely be killed because he didn't do his initiation task, so we came here."

The next question was interrupted by a loud door banging open and a distressed Tonks holding a bloody Arthur Weasley and a golden cup.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the late update. The Deathly Hallows...I think everyone had an excuse not to write or read that weekend. This chap is more of a filler and was completely redone, as my wonderful beta and I could not work around certain details. Sorry about the lack of anything extremely interesting. Review as always! 


	5. The Locket and The Cup

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

Chapter Warnings: Gore/Disturbing Imagery, Child Abuse (non-descriptive)

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Five: The Locket and The Cup

Arthur Weasley shuddered as he landed with the portkey to gather more Muggle-harming devices against the LeStranges, or so he told the Ministry that excuse. He went looking for the cup.

After hearing the explanations of why Harry yelled at him and seeing the memory, Arthur Weasley had a feeling that the cup was still there. He went back to get it, now seeing the importance of it. He didn't blame Harry for yelling at him, even if he could have controlled his voice just a bit.

Arthur waited till Tonks was on guard duty, "bloody house-sitting" she called it, to attempt going in. The Ministry seized the lands and kept the house under many wards, even had a secret keeper, but the Ministry official could not keep their mouth shut. Needless to say, Arthur knew exactly where it was.

He heard something fall to the ground behind him and a "Damn it". Tonks must've tripped over something. He smiled at the clumsy witch and helped her up.

"Wotcher, Arthur! I heard you'd be here tonight." Tonks said in a loud whisper.

"Shh! I'm willing to bet a Death Eater or two is lurking somewhere. We need to peel our eyes." Arthur said. Tonks blinked.

"It's 'We have to keep our eyes peeled.' How long did you work in that Muggle Artifact Office before you were promoted?"

"For years. I'm still working on the Muggle 'lingo'. Give me some time. I'll see you in a bit." Tonks applauded his use of "lingo", said her goodbyes, and started patrolling the outer perimeters. The Ministry, even with a new Minister and everything, still felt that the LeStranges would not show their faces at their home, so they were comfortable with only having one Auror patrol the house.

The house smelt even worse now that it had been a few years and the bodies were decayed and feasted upon by the many rats scurrying around. It still looked the same as when he first was here, but that didn't make it any less creepy.

Arthur waded his way through bones and bits of rotting flesh till he saw the cup, exactly where it stood so many years prior. He cursed Dumbledore's name for not taking him seriously, and reached up for it. As soon as he laid his hand on it, it burned his skin and muscle to the bone. He let go quickly and jumped back. The curse stopped the moment he let go. The underside of his hand was nothing but bone, but the top, where his fingernails were, was unharmed flesh.

He looked though his parcel and found the dragon-hide skin Charlie had gotten him. Charlie explained that it would protect him from most curses because curses bounce off of dragons. Their eyes are the vulnerable spots. Arthur figured he might need it so he brought it.

He wrapped the skin around the cup and sealed it so that the skin wouldn't come off, then left the evil house.

He barely stepped out of the wards when many jets of light came rushing towards him. He blocked a few but still was hit by a few cutting curses on his face, hands, and chest. He was gushing blood and attempted to fight back when Tonks rushed up beside him.

"Take this back to Harry. Tell him I'm not mad at him and not to feel guilty." Arthur wheezed out. Tonks didn't say anything but apparated out of sight with him and the cup. She landed across the street from Grimmauld Place, helped Mr. Weasley to walk and went inside the house.

The trio, Lupin and Kingsley were at their side in an instant.

"Don't unwrap that yet. Look at his hand." Tonks showed the half-bone, half-flesh hand as they were trying their hardest to heal Arthur. The blood kept pouring out.

"Harry! Get Snape and Pomfrey!" Hermione yelled. Harry got up and unbound and ungagged him. Snape didn't even look sinister or sneer in Harry's direction. Harry thought he'd have to plead with Severus to get him to help heal Mr. Weasley after the way the had just been treating him. Harry, then, ran to the fireplace and Floo called Pomfrey. She was over at Grimmauld Place quickly.

Snape pushed all of the extra hands away and pointed his wand at the wounds. He mumbled a few words over each gash and they started to heal. Madam Pomfrey poured a blood-replenishing potion down Arthur's throat and sat back, looking very morose. She and Snape looked at one another in silent conversation and agreement.

"One of you call Mrs. Weasley and tell her that her husband will most likely not make it through the next hour. He's lost too much blood, so he will either die of that or overdose on blood-replenishing potion." Snape looked up at the ceiling. Ron, white as a sheet, stood, looking down at his dying father's body, who was trying to keep his eye's open. Hermione and Tonks both had tears slowly streaming down their faces. The other three men looked extremely depressed, especially Harry.

"There's nothing more you can do? He's like a father to me. He has seven kids! Damn it, there must be something!" Harry yelled, missing the flash of pain on Snape's face. Lupin left the room to call Mrs. Weasley.

Five minutes later, a plump red-headed woman flew past Harry and cradled her husband in her arms. The twins were holding Ginny and Hermione. Charlie was rubbing Ron's back. Bill was attempting to comfort his mom, but was failing quite miserably at it.

Harry sat by Mr. Weasley and apologized for yelling at him. Mr. Weasley just smiled and closed his eyes.

Arthur Weasley died ten minutes later.

-----

For the rest of the week leading up to Hogwarts, the people staying in Grimmauld Place were depressed. Molly's cooking didn't have the flair it once did. Numerous fights between Ron and Harry broke out. Ron said that it was Harry's fault for placing guilt on Ron's dad to the point that he went to rectify his mistake. Harry said that he didn't mean to. ("Ha! You agree then! You admit that you made him go get it then, Harry!") It got to the point to where Ron and Harry weren't allowed to be in the same room, except in Order meetings. Even then, they were under a 'Silenco' and had to cast a 'Lumos' to signal that they had something to say.

The rest of the Weasley's didn't blame Harry. They knew the real blame was with Dumbledore for not telling them anything about the Horcruxes.

The Order listened to Draco's explanations about sixth year and how the Dark Lord said he was replacing his father. Up till the tower, he was happy to do so, but looking into the non-twinkling eyes of Dumbledore, he realized what he was doing. He told them that after the death, that his memory was a bit hazy, and now he was determined to live. No picking sides, but loyal to himself. He confessed all of it under Veritaserum, so they had little choice but to believe him.

-----

The day before the trio were to return to Hogwarts, Harry received a letter from Griphook saying that his house in Godric's Hollow had been rebuilt and that they added goblin wards as well. Harry, Remus, Snape, Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall added their own wards on top of the goblins, making the home virtually impenetrable. Harry was the secret keeper and suggested that Snape and Lupin stay there to teach Draco the seventh year material since he was still on the run and wasn't able to go back to school.

Minerva suggested they should only allow the Floo to hook up to Grimmauld Place, the Hogwarts Infirmary, and the Headmistress' office, so it was easier to let the trio come back should they need to, to find the remaining Horcruxes. Everyone left for Hogwarts from Godric's Hollow instead of taking the train.

Since McGonagall had to be early, the trio went and settled into their rooms; Ron ignoring Harry the whole time. Hermione was Head Girl so she was off setting up her own rooms. Neville, surprisingly, was Head Boy, however he wasn't there yet. Harry and Hermione decided to welcome Neville to a room full of harmless plants and things needed to harvest them as a 'Congratulations' present.

Hermione walked Harry went back to the Gryffindor tower where Ron was looking out the window.

"'Mione! Want to go to the kitchens with me?" Ron asked.

"No, I have a few books to read. I'll see you tonight." Hermione kissed his cheek and went out of the portrait. Ron and Harry sat in an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Harry went up and started to read more letters.

_To My Son Harry,_

_How's my birthday boy doing? Three years old is a big milestone! You are growing up so fast. It's been so hard watching you almost every Saturday and not able to hold you or anything._

_I write to Dumbledore almost 4 times a week detailing your treatment from those animals, but he refuses to listen. I hope you do know that I am trying to get you out. The War has calmed down significantly, so I fail to see his reasoning behind keeping you there when the same blood wards can be applied here. Just please don't think I've given up on you or taking you with me. All is not lost; don't give up hope. I'm still here._

_I am proud of you. I apologize for the short letter._

_Signed_

_Your Father_

_But I did give up hope_, Harry thought. Throughout his life, he thought his parents first died in a car crash, as explained by the Dursley's; then his parents were murdered, as told by the Wizarding World; now he had a dad, if these letters told the truth. Remus found no lie in them so far. By the time he finished his fourth, fifth and sixth letters, the Sorting Ceremony and Welcoming Feast were set to begin soon. He went down, taking the seventh letter with him, and picked up Hermione, and by extension, Ron, as well. They headed into the Great Hall and sat.

Harry wasn't paying attention to the Sorting. He remembered his 'birthday party' when he turned seven vividly, and he was curious as to how his dad perceived what happened.

_To My Son Harry,_

_Four more years until you are at Hogwarts where I can see you everyday. It's the same school where your mother and I met. You'll love all of the secrets that the castle holds. You must be careful though. Filch is a little touchy if when you mess up his precious hallways._

_I saw what you did to Petunia a few months ago, when she was screaming at you for dropping a dish. You're eyes burned with that fierce determination that Lily had when she kept rejecting me. I'm assuming that you wanted her to stop yelling so you subconsciously cast a Silencing spell on her. Seeing a Muggle woman run about the house, looking like she was going to pop a vein in her forehead from trying to get her voice to work was so funny. I'm proud, Prongslet. How you reversed it, I'll never know. I think the wards had something to do with it. Don't do that to any of the teachers though. They don't like it much._

_Unfortunately, I saw the results of that little stunt today, on your birthday. I saw that fat whale of a man give you a hard thrashing and Order member, Moody, had to restrain me, and eventually Stupefying me to stop me from barging in and kidnapping you. I've never been so furious in my life. I sent Merlin knows how many Howlers to Dumbledore to have you removed._

_I promise things will get better, eventually. I do not know exactly when, but I'm here, even if you don't know it yet, and I'll never leave you._

_Signed_

_Your Father_

Harry looked up from the letter to hear the end of McGonagall's dismissal from dinner. He hadn't eaten, he was so enthralled by the letter and the horrors of his seventh birthday.

Hermione noticed that Harry didn't eat and offered to take an order from him to Dobby as she did her first night patrol as Head Girl. She normally wouldn't but seeing the green eyes bright with unshed tears as he read the letter, and knowing how much stress he was under lately, she didn't mind just this once for one of her favorite guys.

She watched as he mumbled his thanks and trudged up the many staircases to the Gryffindor Tower. He walked slowly, relishing in the soft hum of the magic that flowed, listened to the portraits talk about unimportant things, and shuddered at the sound of Moaning Myrtle's 'woe is me' groan. He had been attending this school for six years, and was now in his final. He had, of course, taken many walks but it was always with a purpose: clearing his head, get his thoughts somewhat straight, meeting huge spiders and three-headed dogs, nick food from the kitchens; but never just to absorb the magic in the air.

He finally reached his destination, thanking Merlin himself that he didn't run across Filch. Snape was not a worry to students anymore, in class or in late-night wanderings. Professor Slughorn was still Potions professor. Kingsley Shaklebolt was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He convinced his Auror boss to let him go there and be another Ministry lookout, similar to Umbridge two years ago.

Harry entered into the deserted common room and went up to his bed. He drew the velvet red and gold curtains and warded his bed quite thoroughly before taking out the locket. The cup was still at Grimmauld Place, as they were still trying to figure out what spells were on it.

He examined the heavy golden locket from all angles like he had many times before. The outer part still told him nothing about how to open it. He got so frustrated and wrapped his fingers tightly around the necklace as it was a stress relief to grip something so tightly.

He started thinking about the fight he had with Ron. He understood why Ron was mad, but if Sirus' and Cedric's deaths eventually taught him anything, it was that Harry needed to look at all things from all angles. He still felt some guilt about those two deaths, but not to the extent he used to. He still had the occasional nightmare but it was not all his fault that those two died. Same with Arthur. Mr. Weasley did not have to go get the cup; they could have planned it all out and went as a group to get the cup. He was a grown adult and was capable of making his own decision. That was not to say that Harry still felt some guilt and extremely sad that he yelled at Arthur.

But Ron was the issue now. They had been best mates since that day on the train. Harry loved him and Hermione like siblings. He loved the Weasley family just as if they were his own. He focused on all of those good memories, until he saw a bright white light and then felt an extremely hot sensation in his left hand.

He dropped the necklace and looked at his hand. There was a backward 'S' burnt into his skin. He looked down and the locket was returning back to its original dingy gold color from a dark red. Un-warding and getting out of his bed, Harry put some burn salve, that had been in his trunk, on his hand. He looked at the newest scar in his collection. A backward 'S' right in the middle of his left palm. He took out his invisibility cloak and headed down to the Infirmary to get a wrap for it. He wrapped it gently and slowly. Harry hoped Hermione didn't notice in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** So...Um...yeah. Hehe. I added the letters concerning when Harry turned three and seven. I hope that kind of works better for everyone. I do not wish to drag the story pace with every single letter that has no relevance to the plot. The main ones are coming up. I've been trying to reply to the reviews, but if you haven't received one, I'm terribly sorry. I do appreciate every review I get. :D 


	6. The Fountain of Youth

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** None

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Six: The Fountain of Youth

Classes went by quite easily considering it was just the first week. McGonagall, despite being Headmistress, continued to be the Transfiguration professor, as she could not find a suitable replacement. Hagrid took over the Head of Gryffindor duties from her because it would not be fair to the other houses for the Headmistress to be the Head of a house. Flitwick remained Head of Ravenclaw; Sprout, Head of Hufflepuff; and Slughorn, Head of Slytherin.

The first years started to settle in to the routine and some of their excitement had died down, to the relief of the older kids, especially prefects and Head Boy and Girl. Neville laughed when he saw what Harry and Hermione did to his room. He knew that they were at Hogwarts early, having been told by Luna, who was told by Ginny, all in code of course.

Harry thought he hid his hand quite well till that Friday night, although he suspected Hermione noticed already. She waited in the common room for him as he ate a late dinner with Dobby in the kitchens. As he entered, she rushed up to him, dragged him to the couch in front of the fire with the intent to confront him about his hand.

"Have you finished that essay McGonagall set about Animagi?" Hermione asked, knowing she'd have to butter him up.

"No, it's not due till Monday. I want to enjoy the weekend as much as I can." He said firmly.

"But Har-"

"No. I'll do it later. I have something else to figure out first."

"Like what happened to your hand?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Hermione." Harry said unconvincingly.

"Don't give me that. I'll tell Remus that you are hiding something horrible and you know he'll ask, then he'll go to someone else who doesn't care about how he'll extract that information. Don't make me have to tell him." Hermione said. Harry knew who the "someone else" was.

"Just leave it." Harry replied. Hermione just stared at him, narrowing her eyes to slits.

"Fine! Fine…" Harry unwrapped his hand and showed her the backward 'S' that was etched into his hand. "I held the necklace when I was thinking about Ron and all of the stuff we've gone through and how it all came crashing down. I didn't mean for Mr. Weasley to actually go out and get it. I didn't want him to do that. As I held it, it started to heat up, there was this bright white glow then it burned me. That's all."

"No, I know when you are lying to me." Harry looked at her suspiciously, "It's a gift. We are going to the house and see what the ferret's godfather says about this." Hermione spoke in code. Harry and Ron pressured her into calling Malfoy 'ferret' as a code name. She grabbed her homework, grabbed Harry and rushed them out of the common room.

Along the way, they met Ron talking about Quidditch with Seamus and Dean. They were discussing the balance of the teams this year as Harry quit the team and Malfoy was on the run. Ginny Weasley replaced Harry on the Gryffindor team and Blaise Zabini replaced Draco on the Slytherin team.

Harry stopped Hermione and asked Ron if he wanted to go. Even if they weren't friends anymore, they knew about the Horcruxes and acted civilly if something about them came up; otherwise, they avoided each other like the plague. Hermione was tired of being an in-between, much like what happened in fourth year.

Ron didn't have a chance to answer till Hermione pulled on Harry's arm and they went, assuming Ron would say no. Why would he leave? An over-abundance of food, non-stop Quidditch talk and complaining about homework.

"Feline's delight." Hermione gasped out as soon as they got to the Headmistress' office. The gargoyle slid aside and Hermione rushed up, Harry followed at a slower pace. Of course, Hermione would take the longer way and Harry had been used to the shortcuts that his Marauder's Map gave him. Harry held his side, trying to rub away the stitch in his side. Hermione raised her hand to knock but McGonagall called them in before she could knock.

"One day, I'll figure out how the Headmasters do that," Harry said with a smile.

"Hello to you to, Mr. Potter. Tea? Cauldron Cake?" The professor offered.

"No thanks," Hermione said, "We must be going to the house."

"Wait, 'Mione. Professor, Cauldron Cakes? Dumbledore always offered us Lemon Drops. Is candy a big deal with Headmasters?"

"First, it's Minerva in here, alone, ok? Both of you." Harry and Hermione nodded. "It was Dumbledore's hobby to taste candies from around the world. His favorite being Lemon Drops. While I do not make a hobby of candy as I am still teaching, I love Cauldron Cakes and have some with me."

"Oh. I thought it was a Dumbledore thing, then you offered and…" Harry let the sentence hang. Minerva laughed.

"No, no. We, old people, like candy too. Miss Granger said you will be going to the house this weekend, is that correct?"

"Yes, Prof-Minerva. You must call us by our names as well." Hermione said.

"Certainly, Hermione. The Floo powder is in the cat over there." She pointed to a ceramic cat. Harry and Hermione said their goodbyes and Flooed over to Godric's Hollow.

Remus was reading a book about historical places when Hermione gracefully stepped out of the Floo, followed by Harry, who tumbled out and landed on his face. The werewolf walked over, laughing, and helped Harry up.

"Lily always had issues with the Floo, also. Hermione landed well though." He laughed. Harry blushed and mumbled something about witches who read about the damn Floo.

"Hello, Remus. How are you? How is Tonks?" Harry asked as he brushed soot off of his robe.

"We're good. She's over at Grimmauld Place asleep. I figured I should just let her sleep so I came here."

"Auror duty?" Remus nodded. "Are the Duo treating you alright?"

"Yes. They are having a Potions lesson right now."

"It's Friday night!" Remus looked at Harry, "Yeah, ok, that was stupid."

"Harry, tell him or I will. This is big and you keep writing it off like it's not!" Hermione broke in.

"Merlin, Hermione! I haven't seen my favorite werewolf in a week, am I not allowed to say 'hi'?" Harry complained and Remus laughed.

"Tell me what Harry?"

"Slytherin's necklace just burned me. That's all. I assume it's one of the protections on it." Harry glared at Hermione.

"It's never burned us when we held it, Harry. You know that. It could be a big thing." Hermione pleaded. Remus became very serious, deciding that Hermione may not be overreacting.

"Take off the wrap and let me see the burn." Remus ordered. Harry sighed and took off the bandage. Remus looked at his hand. Harry explained what happened in detail. Remus stayed quiet for a minute and the Gryffindor Duo started to squirm uneasily.

"Dobby!" Remus called. The overactive elf popped in and immediately attached himself to Harry's legs, knocking the boy over.

"Hello, Dobby." Harry said, trying to pry the elf off.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter is so great and-"

"Dobby, can you go get Professor Snape and some tea for us? He has warded the doors so no one can go in and he's good at ignoring people. I assume that Dobby here can get through the wards though," Remus explained, mostly to Hermione, who was looking quite displeased that Dobby was being used to fetch someone.

"Yes, sir. Dobby will help Harry Potter's wolf get Harry Potter's bat and some tea. Can Dobby get you's anything else?" Remus blushed at being 'Harry Potter's wolf', but answered no. Dobby disappeared with a crack. Harry laughed at the elf's antics and Hermione scowled at him.

"Oh come off it Hermione. At least he's not calling you 'Harry Potter's bush' because of your hair," Harry said, smiling. Remus laughed, and even Hermione had to crack a smile. There was a loud bang of a door being blasted open, a girl-ish scream, some shouting then eerie silence. Dobby appeared back before them with a tea set. Harry noticed that Dobby was shifting from his left foot to his right then back again.

"Dobby? Are you ok?" Dobby's eyes teared up and mushed about Harry Potter's greatness to elves.

"If this is why I was called up here, to hear about Potter's supposed greatness, I'd rather be left alone next time," Snape sneered from the doorway with Malfoy right beside him.

"Oh just ignore him, Dobby, but please tone it down. Did you have something to ask?" Harry said.

"Dobby is wanting to know where Harry Potter's Wheezy is."

"Oh. Well, Ron and I had a fight and-"

"Did Harry Potter kick his arse?" Dobby interrupted.

"Dobby!" Hermione exclaimed, "Where on earth did you learn that sort of language?"

"Dobby learns it at Hogwarts, miss. Dobby doesn't go to other places on Earth. Dobby likes it at Hogwarts and here. Headmistress keeps Headmaster's plan of paying Dobby and having Saturday off. Harry Potter is paying him here too, even though I tells him not to." Harry looked quite smug at Hermione's speechless face.

"So that's how you make Miss Granger shut up; have a house-elf outsmart her," Snape commented rudely.

"No, Dobby. We got into a verbal argument and we just don't talk to each other now. Thanks for the tea. Would you like some?" Harry asked.

"Harry Potter is so great to offer to a lowly house elf like me, but Dobby must go back to Hogwarts to look after Kreacher and Winky." With that, Dobby disappeared.

"There must be such a good reason as to why I was rudely interrupted, so talk," Snape said, his words dripping with sarcasm. Harry explained about the hand yet again. Snape walked over and grabbed his hand and pulled it toward him hard.

"Ow! Damn." Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, do shut up. You've been subjected to more intense pain than me trying to see your hand, and yet this causes you to say 'ow'. Some savior you are." Snape said. Harry bit back a retort.

"Where is the locket?" Snape asked. Harry pulled it out and Snape wretched it out of Harry hands and waved his wand over it.

"What the hell?" Harry yelled.

"There is no more magic on the locket, at all. It's purely a Muggle locket, now. You rid the locket of Salazar Slytherin's magic, and of that Horcrux. I assume the powerful magic being forced out is what caused the burn on your hand. That scar will always be there but I don't detect anything evil in it like your… famous…scar." Snape looked up into Harry's eyes, then looked away quickly.

"I told you it was big," Hermione said, as they got up for dinner.

-----

"Have any of you thought of possible ways to destroy Hufflepuff's cup?" Hermione asked.

"Not really. We can't even touch it and each possibility is unlikely as the last," Remus said. Harry stared at his own goblet full of pumpkin juice.

"It's a cup," Harry said softly.

"Good job on stating the obvious, Potter," Malfoy sneered.

"Good job on screaming like a girl, Malfoy," Potter retorted. Malfoy jumped up, his wand directed at Harry's head; Harry jumped up as well.

"Boys!" Hermione shouted but her yell was ignored. She sealed their mouth shut and tied them to their respective chairs with two spells. "I am sick and tired of your constant bickering. You two will stay like this so I can finish my dinner and think!" She sat down in a huff and continued to eat dinner, ignorant to Remus and Severus, who both looked at her, stunned.

Harry and Malfoy glared at each other throughout the rest of dinner. Toward the end, Hermione was about to set down her cup but looked at it intently.

"It's a cup." She ignored the older Slytherin's snort and flicked her eyes to Harry. He nodded with a gleam in his eyes. She jumped up and ran out the door. Harry tried to get her attention to untie him but couldn't. He sat back and glared at the table. Malfoy smiled.

Hermione came back with a few books; including the one Remus was reading when they came in earlier.

"Voldemort wants to stay alive. A cup holds water so a person can drink," Hermione muttered as she flipped through Remus' book.

"What does that have to do with anything, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"Huh?" Hermione looked up, "Oh, there is a Muggle legend of a Fountain of Youth. If one should drink the water, they would stay young forever. Voldemort would have researched every venue, right?" The older men nodded.

"Ponce De Leon and his crew searched for it; however, they died before finding it. That's the Muggle idea, though. Ah hah! Here." She places the book in front of them and pointed to a passage. "Maybe the cup has something to do with that Fountain. Is it real in the Wizarding World?"

"I would assume so. Most Muggle legends are actual things in our world," Remus answered. A small crash was heard and the three looked up quickly from the book to one blonde boy shaking his shoulders in laughter and no black-haired boy. Hermione walked over and found Harry laying sideways, still tied to his chair. Hermione giggled and Harry glared at her. She sat him up and untied and unsealed them both.

"Gods, Potter, that was funny!" Malfoy roared.

"Shut up!"

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"He-he-he-" Malfoy started. He took a deep breath and calmed down. "He was trying to get your attention and started hopping in the chair, then he fell over." Hermione and Remus started to laugh, and even though Snape still looked like he always did, Harry could see the mirth in his eyes.

"I hate you all," Harry muttered. Hermione hugged him and he smiled.

The rest of the weekend went as decent as it could. Hermione forced Harry to finish his homework because it irked her when he waited. She hoped that Ron had enough sense to finish it early also…or maybe just finish it eventually.

-----

Harry finally snuck away from Hermione to read his 11th letter.

_To My Son Harry_

_You should be getting your Hogwarts letter today. Happy 11th birthday, Harry!! I hope your aunt will let you go. I've heard her and your uncle saying they won't pay or anything. There's a vault waiting for you. Lily set it up just in case. I certainly wouldn't have thought of that._

_I cannot wait till September 1st. I can finally see you more often and on a better, regular basis._

_Please don't do anything stupid, like I did. Make a lot of friends! Behave! (I have to say that because I'll be up there most of the time, and because your mom is looking over my shoulder. As a Marauder though, I say have fun!)_

_Minerva is very strict but fair. I hope you can eventually put cat nip in her office. We got a week's worth of detention for that._

_Flitwick is a good teacher; squeaky but fun. Stay off of his bad side if possible. Do NOT purposely knock him off of his books (He's short)._

_Those are the teachers I know you will have. A few teachers are leaving and new ones are coming in so I'm not sure who else will be there besides those two and me. You'll easily know who I am. I'll be the most talked about._

_Come to my office if you need anything._

_You've grown up so well and I'm so proud of you. I'll see you soon, my son._

_Signed,_

_Your father_

Harry reread it and went to find Hermione.

"Read it." Harry thrust the letter into her hand. She read it and looked up at him.

"He's been there the whole time. He knows everything that you did."

"I'm not worried about that Hermione! He's been there the whole time and he couldn't say once 'Hello' or let me know who he is. I don't understand. The previous letters all seemed to be concerned about me and the treatment I received from the Dursley's and he won't even say 'hi' to me or anything. He says he wanted me to live with him, but while I'm at Hogwarts, there's been nothing. Not even a letter, besides these. I appreciate these, don't get me wrong. But why did he avoid me?"

Harry stopped his tirade when Snape walked in.

"Hello, Mr. Potter." Snape said, then walked out of the room. He peaked back and see if Harry figured it out. Instead, he caught Hermione's eye and saw her knowing look.

-----

Hermione didn't say anything to Harry till she could talk to Snape. She was practically bursting with all of the revelations this weekend: Harry's dad and the Fountain of Youth. Remus and Draco, who oddly liked myths and such, were looking into where it might be located.

Snape avoided Hermione till Sunday when she and Harry were leaving. She still had that look in her eyes and he was not compelled to talk to either one of the Gryffindors till Harry read the last letter.

He started to breathe easier when they left, even if her parting message of 'He'll understand,' still bothered him. He went back down to the potions lab to relax.

-----

The luminescent glow of the common room fire enhanced the fire in his blue eyes.

Ron had been staring into the fire, thinking carefully. Hermione was his. They had been dating since the end of last year and now she is running off with Harry. Sure, he wasn't the most brave, or handsome, or famous, but the way she looked at him; he felt loved. He always thought she'd include him in everything, even if Harry killed his dad. And now she ran off with him.

He continued to think when Harry and Hermione came walking into the common room.

Ron looked at them each in their eyes for a moment, the stood up and walked off.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait. My muse died, then came back to life. 


	7. The Olde Founders

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings: **Language, Gore/Disturbing Imagery, Torture, Rape, Character Death, two small DH spoilers (Extremely small, but please no flames regarding it when you see it, or against this warning. I don't want to get in trouble with FFN or other readers. You have been warned.)

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Seven: The Olde Founders

Halloween was fast approaching and no matter the time of the year, Bellatrix LeStrange was an evil bitch. Plain and simple. She took great joy in pain in others and was one of the darkest Death Eaters. Despite her once good looks, her high-pitched laugh could make a person's hair stand on end; it was like a death noise: one hears it and they know that they will be dead or in pain soon.

_She almost jumped for joy to be called into her Lord's presence again. Oh, how she missed him. She walked into the "throne room" of Riddle Manor and prostrated herself in front of him. She kissed the hem of his velvet outer robe and backed up on her knees slowly, hoping to entice him into another mission. She didn't have to look around to notice that she was alone in his company. Inwardly, she leapt for joy; outwardly, she had her stoic mask on, even though her eyes showed her joy._

"_Ah, my dearest Bella, surely you noticed you are all alone, have you not?"_

"_Yes, my Lord." Bellatrix looked down to the ground._

"_Do you know why?" Lord Voldemort asked as he stood up slowly._

"_No, my Lord."_

_He walked to her as if he was being glorified in a parade. His heavy boots landed with a thud every step he took. The sound was deafening as it reverberated against the wall. He kicked her in her face harshly. Her head whipped to the side and she tasted her own blood that was filling her mouth._

"_You lost the cup." Her eyes widened. She had avoided the old house since her capture; knowing from the inside information Lucius Malfoy heard, the Ministry had it under wards and patrolled. She hadn't forgotten the cup, but was unable to get in and retrieve it so she could put it in her Gringotts vault._

"_I told you that cup was important to me. I'm most displeased in you, Bella. Do you want your Lord to die? Do you want Mud-bloods and blood traitors to walk the Earth?"_

"_No, my Lord."_

"_Cruico!" His yew wand shot the curse at one of his most deadly Death Eaters and watched her with a sadistic smile. LeStrange writhed and screamed until the curse was lifted._

"_Incendio!" Bellatrix screamed again as her robes on her left leg caught fire. Her clothes were reduced to ashes and burnt into the melting flesh. Her whole leg was in flames and started to spread up her body until he cancelled the spell. _

"_Incarcerous!" And he bound her to the floor. _

"_Please be merciful, my Lord. Had I truly known how important that artifact was, I -"_

"_Crucio! You doubt my word? How dare you doubt your Lord!" He held her under for a few seconds more, then he called his Inner Circle. After the usual kneeling and kissing of robes, he sent Severus Snape, his faithful potions master, to finish a potion and told him to be back in the throne room_

"_My most trusted and loyal followers, what a gift I shall bestow on you tonight. Bellatrix LeStrange has failed me, in one of the most horrible ways." he said with a false saddened voice. "I know many of you have been slighted by her and have felt disgusted with this bitch. So, free reign for you, my subjects." Many men cheered. Snape, however, looked quite disgusted as he walked back in and heard the end of the speech. However, he looked upon her bleeding cuts and burnt leg with a glorious amusement._

_Snape had always loathed the LeStrange woman, both with his time as an actual loyal Death Eater and after he gave himself up as one to Dumbledore. Even though he hated Sirius Black as much as he hated her, seeing his son's face after the mutt's death cut through him more than any Cruico ever did. Maybe part of it was losing someone that tied him to his childhood, albeit that was a extremely tiny part of it. Despite his icy façade, he did have feelings._

"_You can use anything at your disposal, including these knives, and whips, all magically enhanced, of course." The men cheered again. "Each of you shall have a turn so whoever kills her while it's their turn will be punished. Severus, as the man who killed Dumbledore, you get to kill this…thing."_

_Lord Voldemort sat down and watched the proceedings. Each man took turns raping her, cutting her ,whipping her, until it was Snape's turn. Every man started cheering as he walked up to her. Even if he was the only one who appreciated the irony of what he did, he planned to use purely Muggle means on her. Looking at the other men, he assumed he was the only one to know the irony._

_He whipped the nude, bloody woman hard. Each strip of leather had a tainted spike on the end. He carved his initials into her side, like every Death Eater did. Snape, then straddled Bellatrix and looked deep in her eyes. She looked up into his eyes in return. She could've sworn they flashed another color real quick before they turned to the hard black. He smiled evilly and leaned down to whisper into her ear._

"_This is for Sirius…" and he sliced her jugular, killing her._

-----

Harry woke up and immediately retched. Shuddering, he cleared up the mess on the floor and headed downstairs to the common room, his wand still in his hand. His head pounded from the vision and sat down when he arrived to his favorite chair. Looking into the flames, he thought about Sirius and how his killer died a justified death. He was not entirely sad she died like that. She did kill Sirius after all, the only father figure, and basically the only family he had. He did feel guilty that he took pleasure in watching her death, no matter how sickening it was. Harry wondered if it was solely his joy in it, or if some of it was Voldemort.

Even if Bellatrix was one of Voldemort's favorites, Harry knew that her screams, her pain, and her blood spilt at his feet gave the Dark Lord a rush.

Harry looked at the floor and rubbed his face with his hands. He needed to talk to Hermione. She was good with feelings and…stuff. Groaning, he stood up and started to make his way up to his bed for a few more hours of nightmarish sleep, until a soft blue shimmer caught his eye.

He walked toward the north wall where the shimmer was surrounding a massive tapestry of a golden lion on a scarlet background. He looked at it in confusion and the lion winked at him. Harry pushed the extremely old tapestry away from the wall and slid in behind it. The glow seemed to pulse.

He was expecting something to jump out at him or something exciting, instead, he found himself staring at a brick wall. Harry raised his calloused hand and pressed it against the wall. To his horror, his hand fell inside the wall. He immediately pulled his hand back and looked at it. He touched his hand and made sure it was really still there before looking back at the wall again. He didn't recall another room attached to the common room but to be sure, he ran up and got both the Marauder's Map and Raven's Map. Checking the maps as he walked back down, he saw that on Raven's Map that there wasn't a room there, but the line on the map that represented a wall on the map moved, as if hiding something.

Summing up his Gryffindor courage, he stuck his head in and then entered a room that even the Marauder's never found.

"Oi! Who goes there?" Harry whipped around to find where the male voice came from as he walked into the room.

"Oh, hush your mouth, Godric. Can't you see the poor lad is scared?" Came a sweet female voice.

"Hey! I'm not scared," Harry said feebly. Even he didn't believe himself.

"Of course, you're not," the same female voice said, oddly reminding Harry of Mrs. Weasley.

"Gryffindor, turn up the lights, you incompetent git," sneered another male voice, reminding him of Snape. Harry looked around as the lights went up.

On the western wall was a large portrait of Godric Gryffindor mounted on a red wall. He seemed tall, but Harry couldn't tell exactly because it was a portrait. Godric had pale green eyes, similar to a light olive color, and reddish brown hair tied at the base of his neck. He was dressed dark red robes, and his sword tied to his belt. He looked extremely tan due to fighting, with a scar on his left cheek marring his soft, yet masculine facial features. His hands looked coarse and calloused, had very broad shoulders, and looked thick and muscular. A goofy grin was on his face while Harry looked at him, sort of reminding him of his dad in the memories he had seen.

On the northern wall, Rowena Ravenclaw was situated on a blue wall. She had long, waist length, dark brown hair, plump lips, and sharp facial features, similar to Professor McGonagall. She was thin and tall with a long dark blue and bronze robe. The bronze matched her tan and brought out her deep blue eyes. She had thin hands and fingers, but still delicate. A small diamond tiara was on top of her head, making her look like a very stern queen.

On the eastern wall was a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, just as big as Gryffindor's, except it was placed on a forest green wall. He looked taller than Godric, skinny and not as muscular. His eyes were pools of black with a hint of grey starbursts in them. His black-blue hair was also tied at the base of his neck. Slytherin's pale face had sharp features, a bigger nose than normal but not to the extent of Snape's, and a small black goatee. Like Snape, he had long, spidery fingers. He was wearing dark green and black robes with snakes embroidered throughout.

Turning around to the south wall, which was the wall that he entered through, he saw a yellow wall and Hufflepuff's portrait. To Harry, she looked like a mix between Professor Sprout and Mrs. Weasley. She had wavy blonde hair, plumper and the shortest one of the four. Her dark and light brown robes matched her warm brown eyes, and she had soft pink lips and chubby cheeks. Helga wore no shoes, reminding Harry of Luna Lovegood. A bright smile with dimples graced her features when she waved to Harry, exposing her short fingers.

There was an ornate fireplace and three slightly dusty leather couches and two plush chairs.

"Wow," Harry said, dumbly.

"This one seems to be dripping intelligence," came the sneer again.

"Hello, young lad. I am Godric Gryffindor, but you can call me God," Godric proudly said, ignoring the laughs of the female Hogwarts Founders, and Harry. Harry knew who all of them were just by looking at the portraits but didn't interrupt. How often does one get to talk to the Founder's, even if they were portraits? Hermione would freak if she knew.

"Just ignore that idiot. I am Helga Hufflepuff. I am so pleased to meet you, Mr. Potter. Godric, you have said that same line for over a thousand years; it is getting a tad old."

"How-how do you know my name? And please, call me Harry," he replied, cutting off any retort that 'God' would've said.

"How do we not know your name? We have overheard the Daily Prophet articles that everyone has read out loud in the hallways. Alas, you were destined for this. I do wish to meet this Hermione Granger that we have heard so much about three years previous," Rowena spoke up. Harry didn't know what to say. He noticed that she said 'destined for this' but it didn't quite sink in just yet.

"I still can't fathom how he, of all people, is 'The Chosen One'." Slytherin made quote gestures with his hands, "He's obviously too afraid."

"Silencio!" Harry yelled at Salazar, effectively shutting the damn portrait up. Harry smirked at the thought of getting his pensieve and showing that little memory to Snape. He could imagine the reaction already.

"Sweet relief!" Hufflepuff sighed.

"What is this room?" Harry asked.

"After the fight between Godric and Salazar about who to let into the school, Salazar built his little Chamber below the school. Then Godric decided to make one of his own, mainly to aggravate Salazar."

"I thought Slytherin's Chamber was a secret from you."

"Hardly; Rowena made the changing floor plan and the moving stairs. Nothing could be kept from her." Salazar said. Harry looked up at him, confused. "Oh, honestly. I helped make the castle. Did you really think your little spell would keep me silent?"

"We added some of our magic in there, as well. When you presently there, do you remember that massive statue of his face?" Helga asked.

"Yes, it looked like Medusa." Harry chuckled, remembering the huge, ugly statue.

"Helga and I made it for him, to his specifications," Rowena said as she rolled her eyes.

"Medusa? How dare you! First, you kill my beloved pet, and then you say my face looks like that of Medusa. You, Gryffindor's, are so rude!" A pause. "He does take after you, Gryffindor!"

"Like a good lad, then!" Godric yelled back.

"Anyway," Harry started, fully aware he was blushing. "Why did you show the room to me now and not earlier?" Godric, Helga, and Rowena laughed, while Salazar just rolled his eyes.

"Why now? It is actually your fault that you never noticed before hand. We have been trying to get you hither for years now, but you had the Philosopher's Stone first year, that damn Chamber second, and so on and so forth. You never noticed _us_ before now," Godric answered. He pointedly ignored the, "it's not a 'damn' Chamber," from Slytherin.

"That panel takes you to the backmost row in the Restricted Section of the Library, and through that swinging door is an old kitchen. I know how often you and the red-head go down there. I thought I'd mention it to you so you wouldn't get caught anymore. You may want to ask Dobby the House Elf to help renovate the kitchen; it hasn't been used in quite a while," Rowena said as she pointed to the door and the darkened panel that Harry hadn't noticed before.

"Oh, thanks."

"I thought I should tell you before you become too interested in here… your peers are headed down to breakfast as we speak." Harry looked at his watched and slapped his forehead.

"Oh, Merlin. Thanks so much, Rowena!" Harry ran back to the dorms, changed, and headed to class.

-----

Ron and Hermione were sitting in Transfiguration when Harry came in late. As soon as he entered the door, Harry turned into a pocket watch. Hermione gasped and Ron snickered quietly, remembering the warning that McGonagall told him and Harry six years ago.

Harry spent half of class as a pocket watch. Hermione rolled her eyes at him when he said that it was the weirdest feeling to change. When the class was over, and Harry had extra assignments because he came in late, he caught Hermione's sleeve.

"Can you meet me in the common room at about eleven tonight? It's very important," he asked.

"The common room isn't the place to be discussing things like that. It's not private," she replied.

"I said meet; I never said we're staying there. Trust me, we won't get caught." He winked. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked away quickly. Harry smiled, knowing that she'd come down that night.

After lunch, Harry headed into the Founder's Room and asked Dobby if he would like to help him fix up a suitable kitchen after dinner.

Ron played Wizard's Chess alone, waiting for Harry to enter through the portrait hole. He arrived back a little later after lunch because he took a walk around the lake, thinking about the past few months. He wanted to talk now that he had calmed down and thought about his dad's death logically. Ron never spent a whole lot of time with his father, seeing as how the Weasley's had seven kids. Any time spent with either one of the parents was a grace of Merlin, himself.

He wanted to apologize to Harry for being a horrible friend. After fourth year, he swore to himself that he would always stand by Harry's side, no matter what happened, and get some control over his short fuse. He didn't think his dad would die in that span, though, especially under said circumstances. When he reflected upon his actions over the past few months, he realized that all of his complaining had driven his friends and family away. He knew that he was skating on thin ice with Seamus and Dean, and he missed Hermione's nagging and Harry's laughter.

He knew that his reaction to his dad's death was a bit over the top, but it was his father. Ron knew deep down that it wasn't Harry's fault, but it was so much easier to continue on like it was. Harry became his scapegoat and he only realized it last night as he sat awake in bed. He didn't want his dad's memory to be in vain. His dad was so much braver than he was, and he felt horrible knowing that even when he was dying, his dad didn't blame Harry. Ron just wasn't that strong or brave. Hell, spiders freaked him out still.

Ron sighed and resigned to talk to Harry while he had the courage.

However, Harry never showed up.

-----

During dinner, Ron noticed a few looks that Harry was throwing at him, almost pleading looks to talk to him, but Ron knew Harry wasn't going to force him to talk. It was bad enough that he waited for Harry earlier, only to get left out yet again when he finally decided to apologize. It was almost like that the friendship didn't mean anything to Harry. He felt stood up. The logical part of his brain kept screaming, '_He didn't know you were waiting for him_,' but it still hurt that his best friend and his girlfriend still were leaving him out of stuff. Didn't he matter...even a little bit?

Harry looked over at Ron, who was stabbing his food a little more harshly than normal and looked to be in deep thought.

"Ron?" Harry said gently.

"What?" Ron snarled. The Gryffindors surrounding them stopped eating and looked at the impending fight; a few looked excited at the thought of a duel. Hermione looked between the two of them and decided to break it up before Ron started yelling at Harry in the middle of the Great Hall. Harry watched Hermione lead Ron out by the arm before turning back to his dinner alone.

He missed the camaraderie they used to have, but he understood Ron's anger towards him. He shouldn't have yelled about the cup. Even though Arthur said not to feel guilty, and that he needed to do it for the Order, Harry still felt horrible. He tore a family apart, and it wasn't just any family; it was the Weasley's: the family that accepted him when he was little and always offered him a place to stay over the summer, though he put them in constant danger.

Harry left dinner early and went up to the common room. As soon as he stepped through the portrait, he heard Ron's and Hermione's voices.

"You know damn well what this is about, Hermione. You're spending too much time with Harry! I don't even feel like I have a girlfriend anymore!" Ron yelled.

"You cannot regulate my time with my friends, Ronald Weasley. All you do is complain about school, eat, or kiss on me. I don't think you know HOW to be a boyfriend!" Hermione yelled back.

"How come you keep leaving with him during the weekends? I thought we were supposed to find those things together, but instead you're leaving me out!"

Harry choose that time to step out of the shadows. Ron paled and Hermione was extremely close to tears. Harry constructed a notice-me-not charm around them and turned to Ron.

"Ron, if you had been paying attention, we have been asking you to come with us. You were always around Dean and Seamus and we are not going to come out and say, 'Want to go to Godric's Hollow and work on the Horcruxes?' with possible Death Eaters in training around here! The walls have ears and you should know that by now." Harry knew that Ron hadn't thought about it like that as soon as Ron's ear tips turned red. "Look, you were-ARE my best friend and I wouldn't leave you out, but at the time, you haven't given us much choice. You can be mad at me all you want about your dad. Believe me, I feel horrible about it, too, but do NOT yell at Hermione, or say that we are purposing leaving you out."

Ron looked at the pair and turned around and immediately went up to his bed in the dorm.

"I think he feels like we ganged up on him," Harry said.

"I think so. Best let him cool off. What did you want to show me now or do we have to wait till eleven?"

Harry grabbed her hand and walked to the tapestry. He pulled it back and pushed her through the wall. Harry stepped through and laughed at her screams and her frozen posture.

"Harry James Potter! I cannot believe you did that to me! I could've broken my nose!" She screeched.

"But you didn't. Welcome!" Rowena greeted.

"Wha-what?" Hermione said dumbfounded. "Harry, where are we?"

"This is the Founder's Room. That's Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and over there, that's Salazar Slytherin."

He could hear the conversation between the Founders and Hermione so he slunk back in a chair and opened his box and searched for the twelfth letter.

_To My Son Harry,_

_I'm glad you had a good year. I think I was a bit harsh on you when you came into my class. I just…_

_Seeing how skinny you were and the mission that Dumbledore has me on and a big mess of things. I can't believe I may have ruined our relationship before it even started._

_I'm sorry, son._

_I hope you had a good year. It seemed like you did. You were smiling and it just melted my heart each time you did. I wish I could've run to you before the sorting and hug you and tell you how much I've missed you and love you. I hate Dumbledore so much for keeping us apart, and I know I should've tried harder._

_I'm not sure if I should be mad, or happy with you about you and your friends going after the stone. The father in me wants to yell at you for making me so scared, but hug you because you're ok. The Marauder in me wants to slap you on the back and say 'job well done'. _

_I'm so proud of you for making the Quidditch team. Minerva told me how your flying lessons went and I was so proud. I went to all of your games, even if you didn't know I was there. I about died when you swallowed the Snitch. Thank Merlin you coughed it up._

_Harry, I know your mom is looking down on you with a huge smile on her face. No matter the staring or the rumors that surround you, just remember that you are a Potter and my son, and no one can take that away. I'm so proud of you, even if your adventures scare the life out of me._

_Please be careful next year, and no more adventures!_

_Signed,_

_Your Father_

Hermione looked over at Harry and noticed he was reading another letter.

"Hey," she walked over and sat next to him. "I can't believe you haven't figured out who it is yet."

"You know who my dad is?"

"Of course I do. I'm Hermione: The All-Knowing Muggle-born." She grinned.

"Tell me! It's my dad! I have a right to know!" Harry demanded.

"No. It's not my place to tell his secrets. Besides, I want to see the look on your face when, or if, he does." She growled the last part, more like a demand towards Snape.

"But 'Mione!" Harry pressed on. He had tried to read the last one yesterday and see if that held any explanations, but the paper was charmed so that he had to read the previous letter. What he didn't understand about the letters were the things like '_Please be careful next year, and no more adventures!_' if his dad knew that he wouldn't get the letters till he was seventeen anyway. He shrugged and decided when he did find out who his father was, he'd ask then.

He heard Dobby fixing the kitchen up in the background and cringed at the possibility of Hermione hearing it. He had to think of something to distract her.

"Fine." He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, silently loathing himself for lowering himself to acting like Malfoy.

"Aw, you look so cute like that!" She squealed and ruffled his hair. Harry growled and attempted to fix his hair back.

"Can I have one hint? Is it Remus?" His last attempt. Hermione was trying to think of a good hint that would confuse and annoy Harry, and said boy could see the wheels in her head turning. He had a huge Cheshire grin on his face when Hermione opened her mouth. She caught this out of the corner of her eye and decided on,

"Remus is not your father. That is your hint." Salazar smirked upon hearing Hermione's statement. "Well, I'm going to bed." She got up and was halfway across the room till she noticed that Harry wasn't following. "Aren't you coming?"

"No. I want to give Ron time to cool off. I was living up there while he was grieving for his dad. With him still blaming me for that and this row, I don't think I should be the first person he should see in the morning. I'll be fine."

"Good idea. Goodnight."

"Night." Harry said, thinking '_that was close._' He stood up and went to help Dobby finish the kitchen before going to sleep on one of the couches.

-----

Severus Snape went back to Godric's Hollow and sat down with an actual smile on his face. He poured a glass of firewhiskey and relaxed.

For once, he actually enjoyed a Death Eater meeting.

"What's got you so happy?" Lupin asked, coming around the corner into the lounge where Snape was sitting. He sat down in the chair next to Severus' and poured his own glass of alcohol.

"Death Eater meeting went pretty well." Snape looked at the wolf and noticed his panicked look. "No, I'm not joining. We killed Bellatrix, and it was quite liberating." Severus didn't explain anymore, but the odd smile and the glassy eyes look told Remus that he was basking in the memory.

Silence claimed the room for a few minutes until Remus broke it.

"Does he know?"

"To which _he_ are you referring?" Snape answered.

"Your son."

"Not a clue." Snape snorted. "Miss Granger does though. Smart chit that one."

-----

**A/N:** My apologies for the late update. My beta and I had issues. I'm trying to set a update pattern because school is starting soon, so hopefully every Sunday or Monday, I'll try to update. No promises. I missed last week because my internet was messing up on me.

Not the most entertaining of chapters, I admit. Sorry if it's boring. :-D

The Blind Apprentice: There is nothing going on between Remus and Draco. I didn't think that I implied that there was anything going on. Remus is with Tonks. Draco is with his right hand. Sorry for the confusion.

I do not mean to offend anyone with the Godric/God thing. Based on how James was and the long running 'Sirius/Serious' joke, I just thought it was funny. Please don't flame me saying that I'm making fun of Christianity or waging war on Religion.

Thanks for the reviews! It really does help.


	8. Tears on My Pillow

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** Mentions of child abuse and attempted rape

**Dedications:** SeverusSnapeisMINE2008 (even though Snape is currently tied down on my bed, thus is MINE), angelinvestigationsfan, and fahzzyquill for their repeated reviews. You three are why authors continue to write. I also want to thank my awesome beta, Lady Mythology, for her continuous support, for making writing this story fun, for correcting my horrendous mistakes, and for staying up late laughing at me and my odd ideas. (Snape in a loin cloth…remember? Hehe!)

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Eight: Tears on My Pillow

Thursday, October 30th, 1997

Remus and Draco sat in the library pouring over texts about the Fountain of Youth. It wasn't a for sure thing that Lord Voldemort had used it, but it was a fair idea from Harry and Hermione. Remus didn't think that the Dark Lord drank the water. He didn't have much basis on that other than a feeling and from what Severus had told him. The Dark Lord boasted to his followers that he found the Fountain, but would not say any more about it for fear, according to Snape, of his followers finding it and becoming powerful.

They scanned the books and old scrolls until Draco found an article on the Fountain in a dusty book full of old maps and various circumnavigators' accounts.

_7 June 1535_

_We traveled the world in search for the restorative waters of Bimini, only to find nothing. We landed on the small island and spent a fortnight hiking up the treacherous mountains. We have lost a total of three honorable men due to vicious animals. It was truly a gruesome sight. _

_We reached a small clearing on the northeastern side of the of mountain about halfway up. The flora and fauna surrounding are exquisite; my scientists are taking samples to test._

_Alas, my crew must return to the ship and sail to the New World for God, Gold, and Glory!_

_Juan Ponce de Leon_

"Lupin, read this." Draco said, pointing at the passage. Remus read the account and flicked his eyes up at Draco.

"Could it be there?" the blonde asked.

"I'm not sure. I believe that it could be a possible location and it seems to be surrounded by wards because he describes a clearing, then he remembers something completely different. It seems like an early version of Muggle-Repelling wards."

"But how are there wards?"

"Surely you didn't think that the only wizards are located in Great Britain. The Founders put wards on Hogwarts, why wouldn't the natives put wards on something that they didn't want Muggles to find?" Remus laughed, but explained patiently. Draco turned pink and ducked his head, scowling

"I'll write to Harry, Ron, and Hermione to see if they'll come this weekend while you get Severus. When he gets here, have him read that over and ask what he thinks," Remus said as he stood up and went upstairs. He finished the letter to Harry and sent it with Hedwig, who liked it better at the house than in the messy owlery at Hogwarts.

As he walked back downstairs, he heard Draco and Severus talking about the book. Severus, apparently, agreed with Lupin.

"We need to investigate each possibility, therefore, over the Christmas break, we shall go to this island and look for the Fountain," Snape said.

"What do you think we have to do?" Remus asked.

"This Muggle legend is new to me, Lupin. What makes you think I have any idea?"

"Well, if the Dark Lord didn't drink it, Potter wouldn't have to drink it either," Draco said.

"Why does Harry have to do it? He already has enough to worry about," Remus demanded harshly, with a glare at Severus. Snape glared back.

"Potter is the only option because of who he is. He is the epitome of the Light, and is the counterpart of the Dark Lord. My thought is that, since the Dark Lord made the cup a Horcrux and making a Horcrux is the most evil thing one can do, there needs to be a balance to destroy it, similar to what Potter did to the locket," Snape explained.

"There has to be someone else!" Remus yelled. Snape pressed his lips into a very thin line and looked at Draco.

"Leave."

"What? Why?" Draco whined.

"I said leave," Snape whispered angrily. Draco left the room in a huff. Snape looked back to Remus and glowered.

"You know damn well that I do not want to put him through this anymore than you do, but it's who he is. There is no changing that, wolf. Dumbledore broke the ring and look what happened to him. He started dying, that damn meddlesome old codger. The only people who can deal with the Horcruxes and live are Potter and the Dark Lord. Stop whining about it! We cannot change it!" Snape yelled after he threw up a silencing spell on the door.

"So you are prepared to sacrifice your son?" Remus yelled back. Snape paled at the implications of what Remus said.

"As much as I hate the position we're in, there is still no one else. He's marked as the Dark Lord's equal and the opposite of everything the Dark Lord stands for," Snape sighed and to Remus, he actually looked defeated, which was weird for the usually sour ex-professor.

-----

"I hope I did not do too bad on that test. We must review!" Hermione said nervously. She started reviewing her notes even though classes were done for the day. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry blinked owlishly. He contemplated taking her notes and saying 'The test is over. Stop worrying about it!', but learned in their second year that you never separate Hermione from her notes. It was better to just wait it out.

"Besides Remus, Professor Shaklebolt is a very good teacher. He doesn't have much experience as a teacher but he knows his material. The weekly duels are wicked. I wish Remus did that," Harry said.

"Dark Creatures was the third year curriculum, that's why," Hermione explained. A tapping on the window alerted the Trio to Hedwig's arrival. Harry let the owl in and untied the letter.

"Hagrid wrote us. He said he's back with the giants. It's not going so good. Hagrid said not to reply, because he doesn't think he'll have a chance to read it." Harry looked up nervously with tears in his eyes. Ron looked at his ex-best friend. He still was -well he wasn't sure what he was at Harry. Ron then kissed Hermione's cheek. Hermione blushed heavily but grinned at the red-head. Harry smiled at the two and walked off.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, pushing Ron off of her.

"You and Ron haven't had much time together recently, so I was going to go to the room and let you two have some alone time. I think Ron would appreciate it." Harry smirked.

"I would appreciate it more if you left already, Potter." Ron glared. Harry gaped at him.

"I don't know what I did to you, but whatever it was, I apologize," Harry said.

"Oh, poor, misunderstood Boy Wonder. You were off with your fans while your friends were waiting on you. You didn't even have the common courtesy to come up and spend time with me!"

"When was this? You never seem to want to talk to me, anyway."

"A few days ago!" Harry thought back and realized that he was in the Founder's Room a few days ago. Perhaps Ron came up a bit later and was waiting on him.

"I was busy with Dobby. I didn't know you wanted to talk to me. Sorry," Harry said. Ron looked at Harry and nodded.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately. You guys were always leaving me out, and I know that you were trying to ask me quietly. However, when have you known me to pick up on subtle hints?" Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grinned.

"You have a point there, Ron." Harry laughed.

"Oi!" Harry laughed harder because he was reminded of Godric's antics.

"You and Hermione get busy with…whatever. I'll talk to you later," Harry said as he dodged a pillow flung at him by a blushing Hermione. He slipped into the Founder's Room after Ron wasn't looking. Even though they made up, Harry didn't want Ron to know about the room just yet. It was his refuge and Hermione's quiet retreat (and quick access to the library). He quickly greeted the Founder's, ignored Slytherin's crude greeting, and settled down to read the 13th letter from his father.

_To My Son Harry,_

_I cannot believe you went into the Chamber of Secrets and didn't tell anyone! What is wrong with you? Do you realize how close we, no I, came to losing you. You were so lucky that Fawkes showed up when that blasted bird did. Of course, since it's bonded to Dumbledore, (Why? I have no idea) it's only feasible that Dumbledore set it all up for you. I wouldn't put it past him. Please don't do anything that dangerous again._

_You did well in classes, even mine; though, due to the 'mission', I couldn't show you how proud of you I was. You did so well. You obviously inherited Lily's smarts in Defense Against the Dark Arts. But in my class, you must have a Lily of your own…Miss Granger perhaps? She is the only one in Gryffindor to know the full effects of Belladonna. It may not be an romantic relationship, but I have a feeling she helps you. I know you don't know what half of the words you use actually mean. You are so much like me when I was your age. _

_I fail to see Dumbledore's reasoning of keeping us apart is helping us to come to a better understanding of each other. Because of his 'wondrous' plan, as he calls it, I fear that we will not have a relationship at all. I do wish I can apologize years of horrid treatment. I am bitter towards you because I have to keep up appearances, among other things with that…man._

_Do NOT do anything remotely dangerous the next few years! Please! We lost Lily. All we have is each other; I can't lose you._

_Signed,_

_Your Father _

-----

Hermione and Ron went on a walk of the grounds and sat out by the lake, watching the sun set. They didn't talk much, but it was a comfortable silence among them. Hermione noticed it was getting late, but for once didn't care. She looked over at her boyfriend as she laid in his arms with her head on his shoulder. In his arms, she felt protected and loved, even if they have had a few issues lately. Hermione started tracing a random pattern on his chest softly.

"'Mione? What's wrong?" Ron asked softly. To him, she looked a bit sad. Her brown eyes flicked to his cerulean.

"I just wanted to apologize. I haven't been the best girlfriend over the past few months, but it's hard with everything that's been going on." He tilted his head down and kissed her softly and passionately.

"I get it. It's fine," Ron replied.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked. She felt slightly uneasy at the tone of his voice. It was…oddly smug and sounded like he was thinking about something else.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's important what you two are doing. I've been a prat and for once, you didn't notice something." He enunciated the 'you' by poking her nose. "It's quite amusing, really. You not noticing something." She slapped his chest playfully.

"Are we ok, then?"

"Oh, yeah," Ron said before kissing her semi-moist lips again.

-----

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, please stay behind today," Professor McGonagall said.

Harry looked up quickly and caught the old woman's eye. He flicked his eyes down at the fully transfigured, but the flowery printed couch-turned-tortoise, then back up to her eyes in question. She barely shook her head negatively, and Harry got the message that it was about the Horcruxes.

After class, the two stayed back to hear her message.

"Mr. Potter, your owl came to me last night after being unable to locate you. I would like to know where you were."

"I found this room in the Tower and-"

"Say no more. At least, you were in the Tower. It is impossible to contain you and your curiosity. You are here and alive. I will not prod any more." Harry blushed but grinned at her. She smiled back and continued, "The same question, Miss Granger. After Mr. Potter, Hedwig would go find you, but she couldn't find you. Where were you?" Hermione blushed and looked at the ground. Harry snickered until Hermione glared at him.

"I was out with Ron. We, the three of us, have had a hard time lately with the items and the two boys made up. After, Ron and I went and sat by the lake and…" Hermione trailed off, not looking at anyone. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Teenagers. The point of this interrogation should be spoken in my office. Follow me." The three went up to the Headmistress's office. Cauldron cakes and earl grey tea was sorted out, then the professor handed Harry and Hermione the letter.

_Prongslet and Bush,_

_Interesting books you have here._

_Wolf, Bat, Ferret_

"I knew something bad would come from saying 'Harry Potter's Bush' in front of Remus. Damn you, Harry," Hermione complained.

"Explain this, please." Minerva smiled.

"I'm Prongslet, and she's Bush." He held a lock of her hair up and grinned at Hermione, who scowled. "Remus is Wolf, Snape is Bat, and Malfoy is Ferret. Other than my nickname, which was given by my dad, the names are Dobby's way of identifying people," Harry explained.

"Minerva, if you get a letter saying 'Cat', that's you. According to Dobby, you are my cat. Sorry." Minerva laughed.

"Well, are you two going over there for the weekend?"

"Yes, but Ron is going with us. Would that be alright?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, yes."

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you about that pocket watch punishment." Harry looked at his teacher.

"You were late. Did I not tell you that I would turn you or Mr. Weasley into a pocket watch or a map should you be late?" Harry nodded.

"But I thought you said the teachers never use transfiguration as a punishment. You told that to Moody fourth year."

"Correct, but I was in a good mood and thought it would be funny." Minerva shrugged, uncharacteristically, and smiled. "You two should run along. Remember to be back Sunday night!"

They went to the Tower to get Ron and personal items before Flooing to Godric's Hollow.

-----

"Nice landing, Potter," drawled a voice after Harry landed hard on the floor.

"Nice hair, Snape," Harry snarled back.

"Why you little-! 50 points-" Snape started.

"Ah-ah-ah!" Harry shook a finger at him slowly. "You're not a teacher anymore. You can't take points." Snape glared harshly and stormed off, billowing robes and all. Harry laughed to himself before turning around and was met with the two glares of Remus and Hermione.

"Stop riling him up, Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"It was the first time. Can't I have a small bit of fun!" Harry whined.

"It may have, but I have to live with him. If you won't think about his feelings, at least think about mine," Remus said sternly. Harry hung his head in shame.

"I'll apologize when he cools off a bit," Harry said. "What did you find?"

"Actually, Draco found it. It is an old diary entry by the Muggle explorer. Here." Remus handed over the journal and Harry and Hermione read it over while Ron looked at the chess set, unconcerned about the important situation.

"Ron. Ron!" Harry yelled. "Damn chess set," he muttered.

"Watch this: RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione screeched. Ron jumped and looked around for his mother before realizing it was Hermione. "Would you like to be included in this?" She asked sweetly.

"Er, sure." He walked to them and sat in a chair.

"Bimini is in the Caribbean, which follows the Muggle idea that it would be in the jungle or some tropical area," Hermione reasoned.

"What are we looking for?" Ron asked.

"The Fountain of Youth," Remus, Harry, and Hermione answered simultaneously. Ron felt left out for most of the night.

-----

After the other people in Godric's Hollow fell asleep, Draco laid awake, staring at his ceiling. He had awoken due to a very odd dream about him and Severus. They were fighting about Harry and that Draco apparently knew something. Draco couldn't remember what, even if his life depended on it. Thank goodness it didn't or he'd be in deep trouble. He remembered a box and letters scattered on the floor because they seemed very important. He also remembered Snape hitting him.

Draco got out of bed, donned his favorite silk robe, and headed to Severus' room. He slipped out of his room and quietly shut the door.

"What are you doing? Sneaking around, no doubt." The voice startled Draco and Ron Weasley had a wand pointed at his face rather quickly. Draco lowered his wand slightly.

"I don't have to answer to you, Weasel," replied Draco. He sidestepped the red-head and headed for the door to the room next to his before he was pushed up against a wall.

"Answer me, Ferret."

"You're insults are so witless. I've come to like that name."

"Tell me or I will curse you so fast that you won't know what hit you."

"I will know as soon as you say the spell. Are you really that dense that you don't know that?" Draco taunted.

"Avada-" Ron started. Draco's eyes widened.

"Mr. Weasley! Surely, I did not hear what I think you were about to speak. I dare say, your mother would not be too proud of her sixth child should you finish that spell, if she has any pride left for you after all of your brothers have accomplished. I'd hate to be the one to tell her that her last son was in Azkaban because of his short tempter. Go back to your room and we will forget all about this," Severus said, casually leaning on the door frame. Draco gasped about the lack of punishment, but put his mask back on. He had been working on lowering it and letting the people here, mainly Hermione, know the true him.

He wasn't always mean; just when someone threatened him. He had Severus' subtle, dark humor, which is why they got along better with each other than with the rest of the Slytherins. Of course, befriending the trio also meant that they might stick up for him in court, should the need arise, he hoped. He wasn't a Death Eater and did not have the Mark, but his father was tried and convicted, plus what happened in the Astronomy Tower was against him. He didn't blame the Ministry for coming after him; after all, his attempted murders of Ron and Katie Bell, and that fiasco were just reasons. The problem is that, although he was himself for the attempted murders, he was under the Imperious later, not that it mattered much to the 'trigger-happy' Minister. Hermione used that term and after she explained it, he deemed the term fitting.

Ron went back to his room very slowly, and didn't shut the door all of the way. That seemed very weird to Draco for some reason, but shrugged it off and went inside Snape's room.

"Explain why I was woken up by yet another fight between you and him. You are seventeen. Haven't you learned to keep your mouth shut? We know now that he has no qualms about using the Unforgivables, although I doubt he could kill you," Snape said.

"You were woken because you didn't put a silencing spell around your door." Snape glared. "Fine, I wanted to talk to you about a weird dream I had and Weasel stopped me. I'm so unappreciated around here, even after I found that entry that could help us immensely. Truly wonderful punishment, by the way," Draco huffed, and sat in a chair next to the window. Severus sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm going to send a Howler to his mom. If she doesn't scare him straight, I doubt even Azkaban will. Tell me about this dream."

"We were at your cottage and you looked very stressed about something. I mentioned about knowing something and you jumped up and yelled then hit me. That's when I woke up." Draco tried to recall as much as possible. He did notice that Snape's eyes widened a tiny bit when he said that he knew something.

"You don't remember the fight," Snape said softly.

"So that was a real fight. What was it about? You haven't hit me…ever. Lucius did that," Draco finished quietly, finding the floor fascinating. Severus shuddered.

"I must apologize for my behavior that night. I'd rather hit you than curse you to make you realize something, even though I know that doesn't sound so promising." Snape stood up, walked to Draco and knelt in front of him. Their eyes met. "I really am sorry."

"Apology accepted, but what did I know then? It's there, but not. I don't know how to explain it. I see it, but it's extremely foggy."

"Yes, I imagine it would be. You were still under the Imperious. It's nothing that concerns you."

"But-" A scream from Hermione's room caused them to jump up and rush out of the room.

-----

Ron walked slowly away, hoping that Draco and Snape would go into the potion master's chambers so he could slip into Hermione's room. Of course, being _Slytherins_, he thought with disgust, they would watch him go back to his room. He didn't shut the door all of the way because the door squeaked. Ron knew they'd be listening for it. He watched through the crack in the door as they went in.

Ron made it to Hermione's room and very quietly slipped in. _Her_ door didn't squeak; Ron Weasley wouldn't be 'Ron Weasley' if he didn't get the second hand stuff, even in his best friend's home. He stopped that train of thought quickly because he did pick that room. It was painted in a fiery orange motif, reminding him of his room at the Burrow.

Her lithe figure laid in the light blue bedding of the unicorn-filled room. Soft classical music played as he tip-toed across the floor. Her hair was sticking up at weird angles and her slightly tanned limbs were all over the bed. Ron chuckled softly before moving into the bed with her. She moaned slightly and opened her eyes.

"Ron?" She asked quite sleepily.

"Hey, 'Mione." He started kissing on her cheek before he moved down to her neck.

"Ron, please. Not tonight. We've had a long day." Hermione was more awake now.

"Oh, come on, Hermione! I rarely get to see you…ever. You're either off with Harry at Hogwarts, or researching with Malfoy here." Ron began his ministrations again.

"Oh, Ronald. Draco isn't so bad. Now stop. I don't want to tonight. Get off of me!" He started a bit more forcefully and began ripping off her night clothes. His hands moved down to her thighs and tried to hold them down. He held so tight that there were bruises already forming.

"Malfoy's not so bad? You are my girlfriend, not the Ferret's! You'll never be more than a Mudblood to him," Ron yelled, then slapped her hard. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor being punched heavily in the face. Draco, Harry, and Snape flew into the room when they heard her scream and saw Ron slap her in the face.

Draco lunged at Ron, knocking him to the floor. His head landed with a bang against the rug-covered stone floor. Draco straddled him, pinning his arms down, and started punching Ron's face as hard as he can. His wand was in his robe pocket, but the adrenaline was pumping through his veins.

Harry didn't bother about his ex-best friend and the beating he was receiving. Instead, he walked cautiously to Hermione, knowing that she was afraid and having another man run towards her wasn't the best idea. Remus and Tonks, who came over earlier when she got off of Phoenix duty, came in a minute later. Remus walked over to Snape who was watching Draco beat Ron senseless.

"You know Molly wouldn't like you to just be standing there," Remus said.

"I know, but he did something to Draco twice in one night. I figured it would be for the best that Draco lets out a bit of anger on the thing that caused it rather than the rest of us. I'll step in; I'm just waiting for the right moment."

"And that would be?" Remus and Snape watched a bloody tooth fly from Ron's mouth and hit the side of Remus' foot.

"Now." Snape swooped in and grabbed Draco. Draco was yelling, kicking, and even resorted to hitting his godfather to let him go. Remus body-binded Ron and stood him up.

"Stop acting like a Gryffindor," Snape said. Draco immediately stilled, even though he was fuming in anger. They looked at what Harry and Hermione was doing now that the fight stopped. Harry was walking slowly, asking her if it was ok to come closer. Severus noticed his son's behavior and made a note to ask him later. Hermione was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. Remus goes to her after leaning Ron against the wall.

"No, Remus, don't. Don't touch her!" Harry whispered harshly.

"Hermione. Are you ok?" Remus asked softly. Snape and Draco rolled their eyes. Obviously she's not alright. He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked up, fear in her eyes, and flew to the farthest corner from the bed with inhuman speed.

"Damn it, Remus! I said don't touch her! She was touched too much by that sack of shit over there. What makes you think that she'd want to be touched more?" Harry yelled, then cooled. "Sorry. Just…leave it to me." Remus nodded, still staring at Hermione.

"Hermione? May I come closer?" She looked up and nodded slowly. Harry took two steps forward and asked again. They kept like that till he was a bit father than arm's length away before she said no.

"Okay. I'll stay right here. I'm going to summon a shirt for you because yours is ripped, ok? Which one would you like?" She nodded and said that she wanted the shirt that Luna made for her and her pair of yoga pants. He summoned the blue and white shirt that said 'D.A's Queen Bee' on the front and the pants, and had it float her way. She put them on hastily and drew her knees into her chest.

"Hermione? I don't think you want to stay in here, so where would you like to move to? I have some Dreamless Sleep if you want some of that for now." Hermione thought about it.

"Can I sleep in your room? I know you have a couch and I know that you'll want to hurt Ron more than Draco has, so can you and him, Draco I mean, stay with me? I know you both won't hurt me. I think I will take that Dreamless Sleep. Just please don't touch me right now."

"Draco and I will stay this distance away from you till you say otherwise, okay?" Harry and Hermione looked at Draco, who was stunned to be asked to go with her. He nodded dumbly and stayed back with Severus till she stood up and walked slowly out of the room. Draco walked to Harry and started out of the door. Harry held up a hand to him to wait.

"Remus, Professor Snape. Can one of you obilvate Ron of all information concerning the Horcruxes, leave in his father's death and my role in. Take out only the information about them, then send him back to Hogwarts, please? I think Tonks went downstairs to fill in Professor McGonagall. I felt the Floo wards activate." Both nodded and the brunette and the blond left.

When they reached Harry's room down at the end of the hall, Hermione had already claimed the bed as hers and was sleeping. The moonlight poured into the room, and surrounded Hermione. They looked over at the side table and noticed that the Dreamless Sleep vial was empty. Draco conjured a chair while Harry walked to Hermione. He was careful not to touch her.

"I really wanted you to be safe here. I'm so sorry I failed you," Harry said softly. Draco looked on with a slightly hurt feeling. Harry looked up and caught the blonde's eye and smiled. Draco sneered back then lit a candle as Harry closed the drapes.

The dark-haired boy sat on the couch under the window and Draco moved the chair as close to Hermione as Harry would let him. Silence permeated the room for about an half an hour until Harry spoke softly.

"You fancy her, don't you?"

"That is none of your business, Potter," Draco said, without the usual malice. Harry smiled and shook his head.

"We aren't together, if that's what you are worried about. She's like my sister." After a lengthy pause, Harry added, "I bet if you asked her, she'd say yes."

He stood up, walked to the dark wooden desk and pulled out the 13th letter again. Draco looked like he was thinking about what Harry had said.

"Potter, whatever is written on that paper must not be written at a level you can comprehend. You have been staring at it for a while now."

"Draco, if you are going to insult me in my house, at least call me by my name," Harry said, not even looking up from the paper.

"Pot-Harry, Are you able to answer my question or must I rephrase it due to your limited brain power."

"I didn't hear a question. I heard two statements but I will answer your statements nonetheless, despite your incorrect labeling of such phrases. I'm reading a letter from my father that was written when I turned thirteen."

"You sound like Severus then. I know he'd curse us if he her me saying that." Harry finally looked up.

"Us? Why both of us? You said it!" Harry exclaimed.

"Me for saying it, and you for being Harry Potter."

"Good point," Harry conceded and looked back at the letter.

"Forgive me for sounding like Weasel, but I thought your dad died when you were one. How can he write a letter?"

"Forgiven. I thought so too, but apparently not. This is just proof."

"So then James Potter wasn't your dad." Draco said with absolute certainty.

"I have no idea. Remus said that the box that the letters came in only had his signature on it, but the more I read these, the less I think it's him."

"Then how do you know that's not some Death Eater trap?"

"I have this feeling that it's really him, and so far Remus has verified all of the important information. If it was some Death Eater, it wouldn't know such details from that early in my life, right? In addition, it hasn't portkeyed me out anywhere yet," Harry reasoned.

Draco shrugged and they fell back into silence.

-----

Hermione threw herself into research and kept claiming she was fine to go back to school; although, after a lengthy talk with Harry in his room, Hermione decided she'd stay until she really felt sure she could handle it. Harry knew that she was just covering up her fear with research to keep her mind off of it. Harry used to do that to deal with the abuse he got from the Dursley's. Hermione did worry about what would happen and if she would get permission to stay, but once Tonks told her that Minerva said it was fine and to take as much time as she needed, Hermione calmed considerably. Harry had already gone back to Hogwarts as it was Sunday night. She had slept all of Friday night, all of Saturday, and half of Sunday.

She and Draco went through book after book to find information about legends and myths, both Muggle and Magical. Remus and Tonks had left to Grimmauld Place to 'let Hermione have some space', but everyone knew that Tonks' Auror schedule was making her miss her man. Snape was being his bitter self in the potions lab.

"Assume we do find it at this Bimini place, how are we supposed to use the water?"

"I've been trying to find information on it. Going to that island was nothing more than a hunch at first, until you found that entry. It seems logical, but I don't know what to do when we get there. Maybe there's some ritual."

"Gr-rmione," Hermione chuckled and Draco's cheeks had a very faint pink tint to it but he continued nonetheless, "What if it is the same as the locket? The Dark Lord put something evil in it, and Harry took it out by putting something good in it."

"Yes, but he can't touch the cup like he did with the locket. There has to be something." Hermione groaned and put down the book, only to pick up another called _Ye Olde Rituals_.

"According to this book, you're right. Everything has to be the opposite. If Voldemort was wearing black, Harry would have to wear white. If Voldemort used it during the night, we'd have to go during the day. Oh, never mind. We'll have to find another way."

"What? Why?" Draco whined. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his antics. He cleared his throat and put on his stoic mask. "I mean, please explain."

"You change your moods as often as a girl. Anyway, it lists virginity as a condition that must be different as well. I don't know much about Harry's life…well…in that particular area, and I sure don't know anything about Voldemort's."

"If it was the one thing I learned from my dad, it was that Voldemort was, and I quote from that snake bastard and my dad, 'I am too pure to touch such filthy Muggles.' So I doubt that Voldemort raped anyone, and it's my understanding that he was an outcast in school, then he gathered followers. I don't think he…um…has had any. Merlin, I don't want to talk about his sex life anymore." Hermione looked at Draco, who was extremely pale and had a greenish tint to his cheeks. She reached out and placed a hand on his clenched fist.

"I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. I apologize," Hermione said. Draco looked up at her then nodded.

"Yes, well, let's owl this information to Harry and see what he thinks," Draco said.

"Sure. We should ask Professor Snape if he knows anything also, but I'd rather deal with him later," Hermione agreed.

"Draco's Owl!" Draco shouted.

"Draco's Owl? Why are you referring to yourself in third person?" Hermione asked, genuinely confused.

"You'll see," and the eagle owl that had been delivering letters to Draco all through school sat on his shoulder.

"Draco's Owl is his name. Wow, that's original." Hermione smiled and stroked the owl's feathers.

"My dad bought the owl when I was real little and he said 'Draco, here's your new owl,' then stormed off. Lovely birthday that was. I was looking at it when I asked my mom who was standing on the other side of the owl, 'Draco's owl?' and the owl thought it was his name," Draco explained.

"Aw! That's too cute!" Hermione squealed. Draco smiled.

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Hermione copied the section in the book and sent it of with Draco's Owl.

-----

Harry read Hermione's missive and stared at it for the longest time. He couldn't quite see Ron without seething so he had taken up residence in the Founder's Room.

"Good lad, what has upset you so?" Godric asked.

"Just the current situation I'm stuck in."

"I am going to regret this, but does this have anything to do with why my heir is so frustrated as of late?" Salazar asked.

"Depends on what he's mad about this time, and how would you know what's going on with him?"

"He has a portrait of me in his chambers at Riddle Manor. I can't move, but he still talks to me as if I can respond. He has been raving about some cup and, 'if they do things correctly, I'll be down to two'. I suppose you understand what he's saying."

"Yes, sir. Did he say anything else?"

"My heir said something that sounded like: 'Right time of day is noon, for I made it at night.' Could you explain this? I do not wish my heir to be crazy."

"He's been crazy for a long time, sir," Harry said sadly, thinking about his parents, Sirius and all of the others who were murdered by Voldemort. Harry sat down after writing down all of the information Salazar provided and sent it back with Draco's Owl. He stared at the writing instruments he had. Harry stood up, retrieved a bit of parchment and ink and started to write a letter back to his dad.

_Father,_

Harry crossed it out.

_Dad,_

"Er, no." He didn't know his father but by letters and 'Dad' seemed too informal. Harry bit his lip and pulled his hair in frustration. Hermione had convinced him to write a letter back last night and see if his dad saw it. As he was reading the other letters, he and his dad could write back and forth. She knew Snape would not incriminate himself until Harry finished the original letters.

"Damn this!" He threw the quill down in frustration and glared at it as if glaring at it would make it start writing the letter. Salazar laughed and Helga cooed, saying, "Whatever you write will be lovely, dearie."

_Father,_

_It is rather difficult to write a letter to someone who I've never met, but always wanted in my life, so here is my attempt._

_I wish I knew who you are. It's so unnerving that Hermione knows and refuses to tell me. She's one of my best friends but it's rather irritating for her to be that brilliant to have already figured out who you are. She says that by her not telling but knowing, it should spur me on to hurry and read the rest of the letters. I'm up to the '13'th letter, but with the amount of homework and…extracurricular activities I have, it's slow going. Plus, to be honest, I want to savor each letter and devote time to it, instead of reading it quickly and miss something important._

_Since you have been at Hogwarts, it seems, all of this time, why have you not tried to talk to me or anything? Didn't you want me? I know it says in your letters that you did-do, but I can't help to feel some pain at now knowing that you have been there but never tried to alert me. _

_You were right about Dumbledore. I wish I had picked up on it sooner, but if he truly sent you on this mission and you have to be mean to me because of it, and I never picked up on it, I can only assume you were an evil…_

"HERMIONE! I can't believe you kept it from me," Harry said, even though she wasn't there.

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffhanger, I know. I like cliffhangers. They are most enjoyable. I apologize for the OOC. I think that canon Ron would hit Hermione because of his temper. JKR seemed to down play it, whereas I up played it. McGonagall, I think, would be fun behind closed doors. 

Texas finally got rain and that's so exciting!!!

I know I missed at least one of Remus' transformations. Sorry. I am looking at moon calendars to make it as real as I possibly can.

First week of school out of the way and I had so much fun so far. My music teacher is just like Mr. Holland (I hope there's someone who knows who I'm talking about. Good movie!) But I have three hours between two classes, so this is up earlier than I planned. Hopefully it's still good.

I drew a very bad blueprint of my idea of the inside of Godric's Hollow. My "artistic abilities" are not advanced at all lol. I will send you the link if you request it.


	9. Hello, Father

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** None I can think of.

**A/N:** I don't really like this chapter. (LM: Snape doing the robot?) (Just edited something, no update just yet. 9/5/07)

**Letters from a Father**

Chapter Nine: Hello, Father

Severus Snape looked at his scarred left arm and started tracing it with a potion-stained finger. The day he received the brand was the day his life spiraled even more out of control. He grew up with an abusive man who had sex with his mother, and just lived with them. Snape couldn't refer to that man as 'father'. He was no father. Tobias abused him mercilessly; it started as little hits on the back of the head when he was a small boy, to punches and kicks when he got his Hogwarts letter. His mother was beaten too, but he tried to save her at any possible turn.

At first, his mom fought for him, but later in his life, he noticed that she seemed to stop caring. It didn't matter to him if she did. He remembered the days when they tended to each other's wounds and she snuck out to get him food when Tobias deprived him.

His days at Hogwarts were Hell as well, and it wasn't just the Gryffindor's who picked on him; they were just the ones who were more…outspoken…about it. He was picked on because he knew dark spells and was a Slytherin. Of course, no one believed him when he said he only knew them because it was a punishment by Tobias for both his mother and himself.

If Tobias saw Severus doing his summer homework, he dragged little Sev out by his hair and made Eileen curse him. He was used to the Cruciatus Curse, as it was Tobias' favorite. Tobias got a perverse satisfaction out of seeing the teenage Snape writhe and convulse on the stone floor.

The only ally he had was Lucius Malfoy, who was a few years older than he was. Lucius, of course, didn't pay a huge amount of attention to him; he was a Slytherin after all and there was a hierarchy. A pure-blood talking to a half-blood was forbidden so they talked in passing. But in those few moments in talking to Lucius, Severus felt like he belonged to something, a small something, but still it was there.

When Lucius started telling him about this new Lord who would purge the Wizarding World of mud-bloods and Muggles, he didn't listen much, even though his father was a Muggle. Given the life he had, he would have jumped at the chance, had his mother not warned him of possibilities such as these. She told him stories about some kid at her times at Hogwarts who spouted purity when she was a sixth year and he was in his seventh. He had initial reservations about joining, because his mom stressed not to. He had always been haunted by hearing about Tobias' deal with Voldemort, then seeing his mom's lifeless body in a cellar in the dudgeons.

Severus thought that by spying, he could repay the mistake, even if he was forced into taking it, but that was not the case. When he showed up at Dumbledore's feet, begging for penitence, he never thought that he would jump from one master to the other. Every time Severus messed up or seemed to question Dumbledore's thoughts, Dumbledore just had to say one word to make him feel pain and humiliation, and to make him stop questioning his other master: Voldemort. Snape knew that Dumbledore's twinkle was a dangerous, and when he twinkled, he usually said 'Voldemort' a few times in the next minute.

To instill fear in every one, Voldemort had a spell entwined in the Mark that when someone said his name, the Mark would flare and cause the wearer pain. When someone said Voldemort in the presence of a Death Eater, they would flinch in pain, but others mistook it as fear of the name, thus, the start of 'You-Know-Who' and 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'.

He looked at the empty fire whiskey tumbler after he stopped tracing the ugly tattoo on his arm and wondered without Dumbledore, would his life would get better?

The ex-spy nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a very powerful voice from a lurker in the shadows.

"Hello, Father."

-----

Harry was lying on his couch in the Founder's Room. All of his belongings had been brought down by Dobby about an hour after he came back. It was still Sunday and Dobby had that day off, so he went to see what his Master Harry Potter was doing, only to be called back into the kitchens to tend to Winky.

Harry's left arm dangled off of the couch and it was clutching Hagrid's last note. Why was it always someone he considered friend or family? Hagrid was his oldest friend. Even if he didn't see eye to eye with most of the Wizarding World about 'cute, harmless beasts', Hagrid still had a gentle soul.

He had stayed at Hogwarts as the Gryffindor Head of House for a month, before he left to communicate with the giants again. Harry, Ron, and Hermione begged him not to go, but he said that it was honorable and it was his duty. Harry got the feeling that Hagrid was going on this kamikaze mission because Dumbledore's help back in the giant's third year, as if Hagrid owed him something. Harry knew that feeling all too well. He was expected to be this saviour with amazingly strong abilities and supposed to be quite handsome, and instead, the world got this scrawny, abused, average boy. Harry felt that he had to own up to the expectations that came with the prophecy and to own up everyone's idea of him being just like his father, James.

Of course, no one in the Wizarding World knew that Snape was the father.

Snape.

Now there was a whole new story.

How was he even to approach Snape? Or should he at all? The man clearly hated him. Harry wondered if Snape knew that Harry was his son. _He knows, how else would you explain him being able to write a letter and being there when you were?_, a part of his brain debated.

But why would he hate his own son? Harry thought it was an act, since the letters seemed so convincing, but damn, that was a very good act. He knew that if he ever had children, he would be in their lives. He didn't understand how Snape could not want him. Well, he _did_ look like his childhood rival, and had his school yard crush's eyes…

Harry stood up abruptly, tore open his trunk and whipped the invisibility cloak around himself. He slipped out into the common room, and then the hallway, dead set on seeing his father tonight.

He took as many shortcuts as he knew to reach the Headmistress' office.

"Curiosity kills," was the password and he flew up the winding stairs.

McGonagall had her hair down and looked to be about ready to go to bed when Harry came bursting in and headed straight to the Floo.

"Mr. Potter! Care to tell me where you are headed?" Minerva said.

"I'm going to the house to speak with my father!" Harry spat.

"Young man, do not take that tone with me. You're father is dead. I thought you understood that, and I also thought you understood our agreement."

"I understand it, but at the present time, I need to go. Set me to detentions till I'm 50, but I'm going."

"Why don't you just go back to your room and prepare for classes tomorrow?" she said.

"Fine." Harry sighed. Minerva frowned at his nonchalant tone.

"Do not take any shortcuts!"

"Yes, ma'am." Harry ran back down the stairs, to the entrance hall, out on to the grounds and apperated once he was past the boundaries. Minerva rolled her eyes because the wards buzzed in her head when someone went outside of them. She knew he was gone.

"Detentions till your 50, Mr. Potter."

He made it to Godric's Hollow and headed up the short walk up to his door. He slowly crept inside and stayed covered by his invisibility cloak till he slid into Snape's room. He watched the man trace his Mark for a moment. Snape looked to be in deep thought. Well, he should remedy that then. Harry pulled off the cloak, but stayed in the shadows.

"Hello, Father."

"What is this nonsense?" Snape spoke with malice.

"You know damn well what it's about. Why didn't you tell me, if it's even real?" Harry asked.

"Of course, it's real. As for why, have you read the last letter yet?"

"No. I've been working on the Merlin-forsaken Horcruxes with you!" Harry exclaimed, "I want to know everything right now!" Snape drew himself up, making him look exceedingly menacing. He slowly walked to Harry, his eyes narrowed in fury. Harry took a few steps back because Snape was reminding him of Uncle Vernon. Snape noticed the flash of fear in Harry's eyes before he stopped right in front of the boy. Harry now stood his ground right in front of the door, just in case.

"I don't have to answer to you until you read that last one," Severus whispered, opened the door magically, then shoved Harry out into the hallway before slamming the door shut.

Harry looked at the door stunned. His own dad didn't want him. Snape didn't say it directly and had said to go see him once he read the last letters, but why couldn't he talk to him now? Harry finally figured it out and now it was his right to talk to the man, right?

He walked slowly, almost in a trance, down the stairs. He did a quick Tempus charm and saw that it was only midnight. Hermione would surely be awake. Harry rushed to the library and found her pouring over old tomes with Malfoy.

"Harry! What are you doing back? Not that we don't want you here," Hermione said as she hugged him. He pushed her off, not to the floor, but enough for Malfoy to pull out his wand and threatened Harry, not that Harry noticed. His eyes were only on Hermione.

"He hates me and you kept his identity from me! How could you? I was mad before, but knowing that it's Snape of all people, I'm even more furious with you!" Harry yelled. Draco lowered his wand a bit, wondering where this was going.

"Harry, please calm down. It wasn't my secret to tell." Hermione pleaded. Her eyes started to tear up. Draco slipped his hand in hers and gave a small squeeze.

"Don't give me that shit! Even if it wasn't, this is still about me too! He's kept it from me for a very long time, but it was your job as a FRIEND to tell me!" Harry screamed.

"You have every right to be mad, but just remember: it wasn't my secret to tell. I found out by accident and if you had paid attention to him, you would've noticed before. You said 'why hasn't my dad even said 'hi?' then Professor Snape walked in and said 'hi'. If that's not a dead giveaway, I don't know what is." Hermione left with tears slowly streaming down her face. Harry looked at the door and felt a twinge of guilt for making her cry, but he felt that he had a damn good reason. He turned back when he felt a wand tip in his neck.

"I don't give a flying Pettigrew's arse if you're his son, and I don't care if he hates you. It is no different now than how he has treated you in the past, but do not blame her for your stupidity, and for not picking up on his hints. I suggest you apologize to her and do whatever he says. He did it for a reason, but do not yell at her." He pushed the wand tip hard into Harry's neck when he said 'do not yell at her'. Draco glared at Harry and went after her.

Harry watched the blonde leave while he rubbed the sore spot on his neck. He suddenly felt the world crash down around him. He slowly dragged himself up the stairs and into his room then fell to the floor and slept there.

-----

Morning drifted in to midday by the time Hermione went upstairs to wake Harry up. She would've let Remus go up but it was drifting closer to the full moon, so he was at Grimmauld Place spending some time with Tonks before it hit. Of the other occupants in the house, she didn't think that Harry would take to kindly be being woken up by any of them, but she was the least harmful, plus she drew the short straw.

She gently rapped on the door and opened the door after hearing no noise. The door connected with something. There was a crack and a loud groan. Hermione peeked through the door and saw Harry sitting up rubbing his head.

"Gee, 'Mione. I hope you don't wake Draco up like that," Harry said sleepily.

"Oh, no no. I have other ways." Hermione's eyes widened after she realized what she said and blushed. Harry started laughing. "Not like that. I just run into his room and jump on the bed. He hates that."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, 'Mione, I had no right to yell at you last night. I still wish you had told me, but I know why you didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Hermione helped Harry off of the floor and told him that lunch would be served soon.

Lunch was a quiet affair. Snape was down in the lab as usual, and the three students were alone in the dining room. Hermione ate like normal with a book in her hand. Harry ate slowly; thinking about the warning of sorts that Draco had said, and Draco looked at Harry every so often and figured that he was thinking about last night. Harry looked up and exchanged a glance at Draco. Draco looked back and nodded, signaling that everything would be alright.

After lunch, Harry, Hermione, and Draco headed to the library. They both walked ahead of Harry, talking enthusiastically about a book they read this morning. Harry smiled at the two. Draco was good for Hermione; he would think about things and not run foolishly into dangerous situations, and knew a lot about the Wizarding World that Hermione was so interested in. How she put up with Ron and himself was beyond Harry.

They entered the library and the three looked over their notes and made a basic starting plan, despite Harry's Gryffindor side that yelled at him to just go and figure it out there. Hermione pointed out that they couldn't miss much school (after scolding Harry for leaving), so suggested they go during the Christmas holiday. Harry told them Salazar's warning about the time. Draco's father was finally helping them. He told Draco that the Dark Lord wore nothing but black, even though Harry and Hermione figured he wore nothing else. They figured that Harry should do the same thing to the cup that he did to the locket, but not to touch it unless it's in the water.

Draco and Hermione started to discuss the Muggle versus Wizarding legend about the Fountain and Harry left quietly to go read the letters. He now had a new resolve to finish all of them.

_To My Son, Harry_

_Now you've met Sirius and Remus after so many years. I'm glad you went to Remus to learn something than trying to learn it on your own, or going to Dumbledore, even if you couldn't come to me. He, Remus I mean, kept me informed of your progress throughout the whole year. He started off subtly then once I asked, he said that he knew I had some relation to you. I damn his werewolf senses. Of course, we had words so don't get mad at him for knowing and not telling you._

_But I cannot believe you stood up to him while he was a werewolf! Nor could I believe that you went to the Shrieking Shack when you saw Sirius drag Mr. Weasley down into the hole! I didn't think you'd go down there, especially with Miss Granger. I thought she was more level-headed than that. I knew that Sirius was, well not harmless, he is Sirius after all, but I knew he didn't betray us. Peter did that, for he was the secret keeper. It's been eating me up everyday pretending I hate him and Remus, and knowing that Sirius was in Azkaban. Everything goes back to Dumbledore._

_I know I keep saying 'stay out of trouble' in these letters and you haven't received them yet. I assume that you have been wondering about that. It just feels somewhat relieving to rant and scold you for your foolishness in here. Since I'm, well, no parent at all to you, this is my way of letting you know that I was there. Not seeing you a lot when you were growing up was horrible, but seeing you grow at Hogwarts has been the best part of my mission. I know I wasn't the best at complimenting you, and I hope you can understand that. _

_I'd say 'please stay out of trouble', but you won't listen to me so please don't get yourself killed._

_Signed_

_Your Father_

Wormtail was the cause of all of this mess, and he would be the one to help.

"Hermione!!" Harry raced down the stairs and burst into the library where he noticed that Draco had an arm around her, softly stroking her arm, and sitting on a couch under the far window. They were looking at Wizarding and Muggle atlases. They jumped when Harry slammed open the doors.

"Oh, sorry." Harry started to back out.

"No, Harry. Did you find something?" Hermione obviously didn't notice he had left earlier. By the raised eyebrow, Draco did.

"Sorry for interrupting, Draco." He gave a meaningful glance at the blond and nodded his blessing. Draco's mask stayed the same but his silver eyes gleamed. While she wasn't completely over what happened and knew it would be on her mind for a while, Harry felt that Draco would take it slow and by the looks of it, Hermione was fine. They talked about it and she confessed that she always thought Ron would get so consumed by his jealousy and lash out, so she wasn't exactly surprised. Draco and Harry both grew up with abuse and knew what to do should Hermione break down.

"Harry? Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine. I was thinking about the issue of getting to Nagini without sacrificing Snape, as he is the only Death Eater here." Draco looked incredulously at Harry's choice of words but didn't say anything about it. "Why not sacrifice Pettigrew?"

"How do we do that?"

"Wow. I figured you'd have a huge problem with that, 'Mione."

"He's the best choice. He's always with Voldemort, and is in the best position to kill the snake. The main problem is, how do we make him do it? We can't just send an owl asking him to do it."

"I haven't used that Life Debt that he owes me. I have no idea how to call it in, but could I use that?"

"I guess it would work. What do you think, Draco?"

"All Harry has to do is write 'I, Harry James Potter, recall the Life Debt on Peter, his middle name, Pettigrew made in whatever month, or whatever year.' A specific date is best, especially if you have multiple life debts, but the year is good enough to make the magic in the vow to start. 'I request that Pettigrew kills Nagini by whatever date.' Then he has to slice his hand from the tip of his middle finger to his wrist, place his hand on the paper, then say, 'So mote it be'. The magic in what he wrote and what he said still heal his hand and a copy will go to the Ministry and a copy will go to Pettigrew."

Harry and Hermione were speechless after Draco's informative explanation.

"Will that absolutely work?" Harry asked. Draco just glared at him. "Okay, okay. What happens if he doesn't do it by the date?"

"The magic takes over and will control his actions." Harry hung his head. He was sending a man to his death, even if he did betrayed his friends.

"Draco, could you give Harry and I a few minutes?" Draco nodded, tugged on her earlobe gently, and left.

"Harry?"

"Am I evil? When I had that vision about Bellatrix's death, I felt…I felt so happy that she was killed. I enjoyed watching her getting cursed, raped, hit. I woke up with a smile on my face, and then I felt so guilty for enjoying it. Now I'm condemning someone to his death! I'm using him like Dumbledore uses…well everyone. Am I turning into Dumbledore, using someone till their usefulness reaches its end, then killing them? I'm not supposed to be evil. I'm not supposed to be a freak!"

"Harry, listen to me. You are not evil, and not a freak. Freak is a Dursley word, remember? You are Harry! You are a seventeen year old boy who has a lot of bad things thrown at him during his life and came out stronger and wiser. You felt pleasure at Sirius' murderer getting what was coming to her. You felt the pleasure of justice. I think it's good that she's dead." Harry looked up at her, eyes wide. "It's a good thing. I think the Ministry would've let her out eventually, or she would've broken out and have killed more people. Do you remember how Neville felt when you and him talked?"

"Yeah, he looked ecstatic."

"He got justice, and he wasn't the only one. You didn't kill her."

"My dad did."

"But still, you, Neville, and countless others have justice. You were happy because Sirius was avenged, even if it wasn't by you, but by Snape. Dumbledore envisioned a perfect world, and he didn't care about how he got the world there. A utopia is not possible, even with magic. He was a visionary, and I use that term loosely. He was a good man, but he focused more on the big picture than the common man. Would you have left an orphan with people who you knew would hate the child, doesn't matter if the child is the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"No. I would find someone I knew and trusted through and through to care for the child."

"See? We both know that he's going to die anyway."

"I didn't know you were so vindictive, 'Mione, but thanks." Hermione blushed and smiled. Harry smiled back.

"Here's the 14th letter. Snape pays you a compliment; it's just a bit underhanded." Harry handed the letter to her and he started reading the fifteenth.

_To My Son, Harry_

_I'm going to kill Dumbledore. For once, you didn't go off on your own. There was a loophole in that tournament that could've gotten you out. When I brought it up, he said that it would help build your character._

_I wish your friend hadn't died in front of you, but also I wish you didn't have to see Pettigrew nor the Dark Lord's resurrection. It was terrifying at my first Death Eater meeting. I feel awful that I can't hold you and take your fears away. I still want to kill Dumbledore for just keeping you in that tournament. He knows that you are my little boy and he made you stay there. _

_I want to take you and run away from here. Listening to your story, then seeing the devastation when Fudge and the children didn't listen to you made my heart bleed. I'm such a horrible father. I have been there and just pushed you away, even if I saved you a few times. That's a father's job, but tearing down your self-esteem after dealing with the Dursley's is unforgivable. _

_Soon, my son. I love you!_

_Signed_

_Your Father_

"I'm going to sleep. Here." Harry handed the letter over. Hermione knew that the letter about his fourth year would be the one of the hardest one, but the one about Sirius dying would be the most difficult. As difficult as the one about his mom dying was to read, Harry still didn't remember much about them. Sirius, however, was different. Harry had Sirius since the end of their third year. He had memories with Sirius. A Christmas. A home. Pranks. Then because of Harry's nobility, Sirius died. Hermione missed Sirius as well. He was the dad that Harry never had. Snape wasn't a father; Sirius was his dad in every way that counted to Harry.

"Hey." She looked up and saw Draco there, kneeling before her.

"Hi," she replied. He smiled and caressed her cheek.

"He'll be okay. He's Harry Potter, after all."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried about him. Ever since I saw him and Ron on the train, he looked so small and like this-this scared little kid. I don't know the full extent of abuse he endured, but I have seen bruises and a few marks on his back. I've always felt that he was my little brother or something like that. If I was thrust into this world after living the life that he had, only to come into a world that everyone loved him one minute, then hated him the next, I would've left them to their devices and moved far away. I don't know how to help him." Draco put his hands on either side of her face and thumbed her tears away. "Sorry. The past few days have been emotional." Hermione smiled.

"I completely understand. Harry is strong. He has gotten used to this world, for the most part. He has made some hard choices and has looked at Voldemort in the face and still lived. You can't help him much. What you can do is to be there for him when he needs you, and be strong for him. You are the smartest and bravest witch I know, especially being his friend for all of these years. I know how many headaches you've gotten from him. Just stay strong for him and you will be helping him." Draco stood up and pulled Hermione up with him. He slid his arms around her tentatively.

"Stay strong for me, too," Draco whispered into her hair.

"I will."

-----

Harry went up to his room, after staring at the closed door to his father's room, willing Snape to open the door and hug Harry like a father should. He felt much better about Bellatrix's death, but still felt horrible about having a dad who supposedly hated him. He couldn't tell anymore if the letters were to be believed.

He trudged to his room and sat down at his desk. Harry got out his writing instruments and began writing.

_I, Harry James Potter, recall the Life Debt on Peter Michael Pettigrew made in 1993. I request that Peter Pettigrew kill Nagini by November 30th, 1997._

He sliced his hand from the tip of his middle finger to his wrist, placed his hand on the paper, just ad Draco said.

"So mote it be." A soft golden glow surrounded the parchment and his hand then the parchment disappeared. He hoped what Draco said was right because there's not much he could do about it now.

-----

Remus went to Harry's room after hearing Minerva vent at him about Harry. His honorary godson was sprawled out, arm and head dangling off of the edge of the bed. He walked over and thought about setting Harry into a comfortable position, but that simply would not be the Marauder way. Instead, he ripped off the blanket and sprayed him with cold water. Harry simply groaned and rolled over and set the wall next to Remus on fire.

As Remus freaked out and put out the fire, Harry gathered his blanket, dried everything off, and went back to sleep. The wolf turned back around and saw Harry was back in a weird position again.

"You'll never get me, Remus," Harry said and turned over to go back to sleep

"Wake up, Harry. I don't have much time." Harry's bed dipped with the added weight of Remus sitting down. Harry sat up and noticed that Remus was extremely pale. He went through his mental calendar and realized that the full moon was coming soon.

"Professor McGonagall sent me to give you this." He slipped Harry a piece of paper.

"Detention till your 50, Mr. Potter," Harry read, "I didn't think she'd actually do it."

"I don't think that she'll actually hold you to it. Now, she said that you left because you wanted to talk to Severus."

"Yeah, why did you lie to me? You said that you didn't know that my dad wasn't alive, but he supposedly wrote the letters. Then I find out that you knew Snape was my dad. Why haven't you told me?" Harry asked, quite furiously.

"First, it wasn't my secret to tell. Second, during your third year, I kept bothering him to tell you then, but he insisted to do it this way You know once he makes a decision, he refuses to change it unless Dumbledore was involved and I know that Dumbledore didn't want you to know it was Snape. Third, would you have believed me if I had told you?"

"Well, no. That man…everything comes back to him. Do I have a sister somewhere, too?"

"No, you don't. Not to my knowledge, anyway. He was worried that Severus would take you and teach you the Dark Arts. He was also worried about losing his spy."

"You know… you got my hopes up thinking that James was still alive, that maybe I could meet the man who everyone thinks I'm like. I still wanted to be like him. Every son wants to be like their dad, whether he was a big bully or a Quidditch star. That hope is shattered and I'm nothing like my real dad. He shouldn't have kept this from me, neither Dumbledore, or Snape."

"You are more like your father than you think. Finish the letters and get to know him. I am sorry I lied, but Severus wanted you to read all of them before you and him talked." Remus tucked Harry in and ruffled his hair. "Good night."

"Thanks, and I'll get you back."

"You're playing with the big boys, now, so good luck." Remus left and went back to Tonks at Grimmauld Place.

* * *

**A/N:** Please no flames about what Snape did to Harry. There's a reason that will be revealed later. 

To the reviewer named Alex: Just because Harry said he would apologize to riling Snape up didn't mean he would actually do it. Haven't you ever said that to your parents just to make them happy? I know I have, and that's what Harry was doing. Remus knew it too but he ignored it.

Three more letters :-D


	10. The Redeemed One

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** Tiny bit of language, disturbing imagery, OOC

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Ten: The Redeemed One

Wednesday, November 19th, 1997

A small pink cottage stood out in the middle of the darkened lane; where there were branches of ivy choking the other houses, pink roses suffocated the pink house. The lone figure appeared, seemingly, out of thin air with a tiny cracking noise. Her bright orange heels clicked against the concrete as she walked to her home, levitating several books and stacks of papers behind her. She waited for her Ministry-installed wards to wash over her and recognize her, then she continued the short walk into her home.

She entered her perfect home. Everything had its place, except the red-eyed wizard and his followers who were in her lounge. They waited for her to enter. She hung up her cloak next to the door, making sure that the folds were evenly spaced apart before she went into her magenta and orange colored lounge. She floated her paperwork and started to go over it when a cold voice spoke.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge: ex-Hogwarts professor and Headmistress, ex-Hogwarts High Inquisitor, ex-Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, but now a mere secretary to a Junior Undersecretary in the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Such a nasty fall from the top, wouldn't you say?" Lord Voldemort hissed. Umbridge was frozen in fright.

"I asked you a question!" He said in a low voice.

"Ye-yes," She stuttered out.

"There, that wasn't so hard, even for you. Now, you are going to do something for me. You will get Lucius Malfoy out of Azkaban with a full Ministry pardon and apology, if you value your life," He said, almost joyfully. His newest Death Eaters shivered at the sound of his voice. It was cold, menacing, and downright creepy in their minds, but the promise of money and power appealed to them.

"Ye-yes," She stuttered out again.

"Good. You have until tomorrow, and these two will stay here in your humble abode to make sure you do it. Here is a portkey you are to give him." He pointed at two fairly large men who resembled trolls to the toad woman, then left with the other Death Eaters. She did not want them in her quaint home, and to be honest, she had always liked Lucius. He was kind to her and helped her on a few occasions, so this was nothing really. She was actually glad to do it.

She gathered her traveling cloak, her wand, and left to Azkaban with pardon papers that would have the current Minister, Rufus Scrimgeour's forged signature on them. She hated the new Minister. Cornelius Fudge was a much better Minister, in her opinion. Umbridge knew that once the people at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement saw this in the morning, it would cause an uproar as to why Scrimgeour let Malfoy out. Hopefully, Fudge would come back into office.

She apparated to the shack just outside of the ward boundaries of Azkaban and waited for one of the Hit Wizards to notice her and to escort her across the North Sea and into Azkaban. It was cold, desolate, and there wasn't a touch of pink anywhere! The smell of the salty sea air was mixed with a fearsome stench of death and rotting flesh.

"Hem, hem" She coughed. The man, who looked to be in his mid-thirties and probably just out of the academy, finally noticed her. It was rude to keep a lady, such as herself, waiting.

"I was unaware that anyone would be visiting today, especially one from your department, Miss Umbridge. May I inquire as to the nature of this visit?" How rude!

"I have a Ministry pardon for Lucius Malfoy from the Minister himself." She handed the fake documents over and pointed out the signature. She took it back quickly when he went for his wand to check the authenticity of the document and said that the Minister said no one is to tamper with it.

"Very well. Would you like to wait here or come with me to retrieve Mr. Malfoy?"

"I would like to stay here, if that is quite all right." She sat down in the chair that he had vacated and started chanting various perfume charms. The guard rolled his eyes and headed off.

Thirty minutes later, the guard stepped out of the boat and practically threw Lucius at Umbridge's feet.

"Sir! You are out of line, treating Mr. Malfoy like this. I'll have you fired for this!" She sent the pardon papers to the office, picked the blonde man up off of the ground, and helped him walk a short ways.

"Here's a portkey to You-Know-Who." She handed it to him and started to walk a bit farther to apparate until a firm hand was on her right forearm holding her tight, then a tugging at her navel was the last thing she felt.

-----

Friday, November 21st, 1997

Harry had a difficult week of classes, detentions from the Headmistress, and homework. He was glad to be away from school, and noticed that Draco and Hermione were extremely happy to be with each other again. They went out to the garden when they noticed Harry had two smoking howlers, one from Luna and Neville, and the other from Minerva. Harry knew what the one from Minerva was about. He pranked her stash of Cauldron Cakes that made her hair turned a different color every five minutes just before he left tonight, but to receive one from Luna and mild-mannered Neville was weird.

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER! You have been leaving us out of the loop and we have loads of Order information to tell you about, so you'd better take us with you and Hermione the next time you go to the house. Would you like to say something, Neville?" _Luna's voice filled the home, and carried outside. Hermione and Draco were snickering, even though Hermione was thinking how normal Luna sounded.

"_Yeah! What she said!" _Neville's voice carried before the Howler ripped itself up.

Harry laughed and opened up Minerva's

"_Oh! Just wait till you get back! It's Remus and I against you, since detentions never worked on you. Be prepared!" _Snape blew up McGonagall's before it finished. Harry glared at him.

"I've listened to that damn screech for over sixteen years, I refuse to listen to it more because of your foolish Gryffindor pranks. Though I must say, watch out for her. She did have to deal with the Marauders."

"Tell me why I should listen to you, you coward?" Harry coolly replied.

"Don't call me a fucking coward!" Snape threw the tumbler and it smashed against the wall.

"I'll call you whatever I damn well please, dearest Father." Harry yelled back.

"That's correct! I am your father, and I should have your respect."

"Oh yes, because I'm just like my father, arrogant, and spoiled. I'm happy James tortured you in school. I wish I was there to see more of their hilarious pranks against your greasy arse. You aren't fit to be a father and I wish I wasn't born to someone like you!" Snape looked down at the ground in pain and fury. "Hell, you don't even want me! I'm sure he would have, and I would've been so glad to have died in his arms instead of yours." Harry knew he just hurt Snape, but he couldn't bring himself to care or feel remotely guilty…until he saw the flash of pain that was in Snape's eyes.

Severus replayed the whole speech in his head, then set his face into a stony mask and looked back up at his son. Harry blinked at him, seemingly surprised to have wait for an outburst, or a reprimand. Snape stood up quickly, noting the flinch from Harry, and walked out of the lounge.

Harry rolled his eyes, scratched out a note to Luna and Neville and sent it with Hedwig.

_The lightning bolt will strike at midnight in the room._

Harry left a note telling Hermione and Draco where he was going and that he'd be back within the hour. Remus was recovering from the full moon and was at Grimmauld Place with Tonks.

Harry summoned his invisibility cloak, just in case, and walked outside to apparate to Hogwarts. He did not want to wake a certain cat, even though he wasn't sure if the wards on the school would sound in her head if he snuck in. He doubted it as the wards would've recognized him as a student. He crept to the Room of Requirement and found Neville brushing a lock of hair out of Luna's eyes, once he was inside.

_Damn couples…_Harry thought. Harry whipped off the cloak. Neville turned red at being caught and Luna just smiled. Ever since their fifth year, Neville seemed to lose the stutter and the shyness. He grew a backbone! Harry was so happy that he came out of his shell.

"I'm happy for you both," Harry said, laughing. "We don't have much time till my cat knows I'm here, and Neville?" Neville looked at him, question written all over his face.

"'Yeah, what she said!'?" Neville blushed and shrugged.

"She said everything that I wanted to say." Harry laughed and asked the room for a Floo-connected fireplace and the three of them Flooed to Godric's Hollow.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How dare you not tell us where you went!" Hermione's voice was heard even before he was fully out of the Floo, it seemed. Her hands were on her hips, hair even more disheveled than usual and wearing her pajamas. Harry hadn't realized that it was that late already.

"'Mione, I left a note." Hermione's glare narrowed.

"What note?"

"Oh, right. Here." Draco tugged on her earlobe and handed her the note he found a few minutes earlier. Hermione smiled at him, then looked at Neville and Luna, who were looking rather confused as to why Draco was there. Harry picked up on the look and suggested that they all have tea and catch each other up on things. Harry and Hermione explained about Draco and Snape's involvement and how it was confirmed the truth with a certain clear liquid. They did leave out the letters and things related to that.

"Wow, you three have been busy." Neville said.

"What about the Order?" Harry asked.

"Not so busy. They are at a loss of what to do since you told them about the Horcruxes. All they seem to do is talk about V-V-Voldemort's latest attacks." He saw Draco flinch. "Sorry." Draco waved the apology off. "Professor McGonagall is quite mad at you, Harry."

"So I've heard," Harry grumbled

"She actually sent the Howler to you?"

"Yeah, but Snape blew it up before it finished. How did you know about it?"

"She muttered about it in class one day, hoping it's scare you into leaving her poor hair alone. Apparently, it had taken quite a beating when your dad and your godfather was at Hogwarts." The group laughed. "I thought Hermione would've noticed."

"You knew, didn't you?" Harry asked Hermione, who found the wall interesting.

"Of course I did! I wanted to know what she was going to say in it. That dream was shot down after the first few sentences."

"I wish he hadn't blown it up. I would've loved to hear her lay it into this punk here," Draco piped up. Harry rolled his eyes.

"It's amazing how much our dad's protect us," Luna said. Harry looked at her incredulously.

"It wasn't hard to figure it out. The way he is always protecting you every year; Quidditch match, getting you out of the stone chamber at the end, yelling at Dumbledore on your behalf almost constantly."

"How did you know he was yelling? I've never seen him do that, except in Potions." Harry looked at Neville, amazed that he didn't seem to care that Snape was Harry's dad.

"I follow him." Harry, Neville, and Hermione looked at her like she was crazy…even more so. She merely smiled and said, "He's interesting."

"Harry, um, two things happened." Neville looked at the floor. Luna slipped her hand in her boyfriend's and squeezed reassuringly. Harry waited for him to calm a bit. He knew blowing up at whatever Neville said wouldn't help the Herbology prodigy.

"Neville?" Hermione prompted.

"Neither of them were in the Daily Prophet. It must be a big cover-up. You know how the Ministry is. It should have been printed for the public to know." Neville rambled not looking at his year mates.

"Neville, what is it?" Harry asked. His friend looked like he was retreating into the scared boy that he had met in his first year. Neville sucked in a big breath and let it out slowly.

"First, they found Fortescue. He went missing last year, remember? They said it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Do you know why they dragged him off?" Harry questioned.

"His son was a Death Eater. They must have killed him when they realized that his son left." Draco said quietly. They took in the news as a shock. The ice cream man was real nice to them, especially to Harry, giving him free ice creams during his third year and such.

"What's the other thing?" Hermione asked. She caught the glances exchanged between Luna and Neville.

"Lucius Malfoy isn't in Azkaban anymore." Luna said, her voice hard. Draco's eyes flicked up to hers. "I'm sorry, Draco." He set his 'Malfoy Mask' and walked out of the room. Hermione lept to her feet to go after him, but Harry set a hand on her arm. He shook his head.

"Let him go."

They settled into small talk about the goings on around Hogwarts till Hermione yawned. Harry looked up at the clock and saw it was approaching two in the morning. Hermione went to bed in Draco's room, which didn't go unnoticed by Harry, while he showed Neville and Luna to their room at the end of the hall.

Harry retreated to his room, thinking about what had happened over the day, especially his fight with Snape. He knew he shouldn't have said those things but he was really tired of having no adult figure actually wanting him, who wasn't dead of course. Remus wanted him, sure, but he had a family to build with Tonks now. He didn't want to be a burden to them. Hell he didn't want to burden Snape, either. Maybe that's why he lashed out. However, he still didn't understand why his own dad didn't even want to talk to him. So what if he hadn't finished the letters. That shouldn't be a reason to withhold information and a possible relationship, right? Harry figured he might as well finish them.

_To my Son Harry_

_Why didn't you say anything about your detentions with Umbridge? I knew she was cruel, but to find out that she was using a blood quill on you and other students is just despicable! Why didn't you tell? Even if you thought that it would give her satisfaction if you told, you should have. I must say that it was a good idea to lead her to a pack of centaurs. Miss Granger's doing, no doubt?_

_I can't tell you how sorry I am for the Occulmency lessons. I told Dumbledore that it wouldn't work because of your scar. The connection would make it harder to accomplish and I knew that you wanted to see what was beyond the door. 'Clear your mind' isn't the most easiest of instructions, but you did have that book. I thought you were just making it harder on me, so I admit to losing my tempter easily. _

_  
Sirius was like a brother to me, and I'll confess that it did hurt to lose him. I know that he died what he did best: fighting with his family and for who he loved. I cannot stop you from blaming yourself, as I know you are probably doing right now, but I wish you wouldn't. Remus and I don't. Even though it seemed like I hated them, I didn't. They are the best guys anyone could've asked for. I was so happy when you and him got along so well, even after his imprisonment. Harry, please listen to me, it wasn't your fault. He loved you. It was his choice to go after you after numerous pleas for him to remain at Number Twelve._

_He loved you. I love you._

_Signed,_

_Your Father_

Harry finished it confused and sad. Why did Snape say that Sirius was like a brother to him if they made his life a living hell? He assumed it would all be explained in the last letter, that he couldn't read yet. That was the most frustrating part for Harry.

He put the letter back and pulled out a piece of parchment and a self-inking quill. He stared at the ink spot that dripped on the yellow sheet. He thought that he could apologize to Snape for yelling at him in a letter, but it wouldn't be right. Besides, what would he say? It certainly wouldn't be heartfelt. He laid the quill down and walked down the hall to his father's room.

On the way, he heard Hermione and Draco talking; most likely about Lucius. He felt for the blonde, but it was good that Hermione was there for Draco in a way that Harry could never be. He and Harry had similar childhoods, but there was something about Hermione that made it easier. Her being a girl maybe? Or her logic to put things in a different perspective? Well, whatever it was, it helped both of them a lot.

He paused outside of his dad's room with his arm raised, fully prepared to knock when he stopped. What if Snape was asleep? Harry knew how little the man got, with spying, nightmares, brewing for Voldemort, and things of the like. But Harry was his son. Surely, he could make some time for him, right?

_Well, he hasn't so far…_Harry thought. Harry knocked gently. There was a slight shuffling, a thump then a curse, then more shuffling. Harry looked at the floor when Snape opened the door. To say that Harry's submissive posture was a shock to Severus was a slight understatement. It would've come as a bigger shock if he hadn't seen how Harry dealt with Hermione on the night of Ron's attack, or the flinch earlier. He would find out what those horrid Muggles did to his son, even if it meant Azkaban. A soft voice shook him out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. You're right. You are my dad and I should show you respect, even though you don't seem to want me as a son." Harry said. Snape knelt down on the floor and looked into Harry's eyes.

"All you've known from me is hate and scorn, and I haven't shown anything to lead you to trust me or any thing of the like. I do want you as a son; it's one of the more exhausted topics the Headmaster and I fought about. I wanted to tell you so badly, but there are some things that are in the last letter that you have to read to understand the rest of the letters, why I regard Sirius Black as being like my brother, among other things. If you are like me, you want to be left alone when you receive life-altering information, so that you can process it and understand it. Am I correct in that assumption? Tell me the truth."

"Yes, you are. It's easier to sort through it alone than with people who ask you 'Are you okay?' constantly. But why didn't you tell me that before rather than yelling at me?" Harry said.

"And what you said about me was decent?" Harry blushed. "Harry, it's four in the morning. Maybe you should…" Snape stopped when Harry's posture tensed and his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

"Harry?" Snape caught Harry before he could bang his head on the floor and laid him in his bed. For a second, his son started to glow a soft golden color before he started to convulse and scream.

-----

_Peter, in his Animagus form, ran in the shadows in the throne room towards his master's snake. The silver hand clinked against the cold black stone and the noise reverberated off the walls. He stopped suddenly when a Death Eater guard walked by in the hallway outside of the room, then continued on, crossing the doorway quickly and melting back into the shadows._

_His old rat heart was pounding as he sniffed the air. He was close. _

_When he got that gold piece of paper, he knew that this would be the end of his miserable life. He sold out his best friends and knew that it would come back to haunt him, even though it haunted him most of the time anyway. The look of hatred on Sirius' and oddly, Remus' faces a few years ago were enough to think about doing something to help the Order out. Everyday, he looked back and wished he was as strong as James, Lily, Sirius, and Remus, but he wasn't. _

_This was his time now._

_He scurried to the massive snake and changed into a smelly, balding man. The snake lunged at him, and he leapt out of the way. Peter reached down and grabbed behind the snake's head, he guessed Nagini's throat, if it were a human. He started to bash the snake's head against the stone floor until blood poured and the jaws stopped snapping. Nagini laid still. Something black came hurling out of it. He turned to follow where the shimmering black glow went and he was met with a yew wand pointing at his face. Voldemort's eyes narrowed when the black glow enveloped him then seeped into his skin._

"_Cruico!" Voldemort spat. Peter writhed and screamed until blood came out of his nose and mouth. His eyes were unblinking and his chest wasn't moving. _

-----

Harry groaned and started to turn over when strong hands prevented him.

"Open your eyes." Draco's voice floated into his fogged brain. He started opening his eyes. Draco was sitting next to him and Neville was holding Luna near the doorway. He realized this was not his room. He looked beyond him and saw Severus glaring at Hermione and she was talking, gesturing wildly.

"She's explaining, in depth, about these visions you have. Severus was horrified when you started to scream and your scar started to bleed. You woke us up and he kept asking us what to do. He didn't know you felt whatever was going on. Neville said that Ron usually woke you up, but Hermione said that you wouldn't wake until the vision was over."

"Harry!" Suddenly, Harry's face was covered by brown hair and arms around his neck.

"I'm ok. Draco looks jealous." Harry grinned.

"Yes, I wish she'd greet me like that instead of jumping on my bed, causing me to fall out of it." Draco drawled. Hermione smiled. Snape came up on the other side of the bed and looked down at Harry.

"What happened?"

"Pettigrew did it. He killed Nagini."

* * *

**A/N:** So...um..I'm retracting that "I'll update every Sunday or Monday" statement lol. Over 11,000 words for my last updates, both in what, three days of one another. Then it takes me forever to get this one out. I apologize! 

Reviews are nice, but it sucks when you only get 99. It just like when you were downloading something, then it hits 99 then just dies. Woe is me! lol.


	11. The Theory

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings: **Child deaths, Het

**A/N: **I got my first flame, sort of. It actually feels good, almost a…rite of passage in fandom. Chapter is dedicated to my dad.

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Eleven: The Theory

Friday, December 5th, 1997

Since exams were coming up fairly soon, Harry and Hermione stayed at Hogwarts to study. Remus forbade them to come, saying so in a letter. Harry wrote back with some harsh words, but the gist was 'How dare you forbid me of my own home.' Hermione laughed at the look on Harry's face when he got the reply to his letter with a wolf that looked similar to Moony mooning him, all animated of course.

Harry and Hermione were in the Founder's Room; Hermione was putting the finishing touches on her Charms essay, while Harry was just starting his. He couldn't concentrate on anything. It had been two weeks since Wormtail's death and it haunted him for reasons he wasn't sure about. Wormtail- the man who befriended his parents, then later betrayed them; the man who killed Cedric Diggory and took blood from him the night in the graveyard- killed Nagini. For once, he was a help and not a hinder to Harry. Sure, Harry made him do it and he would've been forced to do it anyway, but he did so willingly before the magic could take him over.

Harry replayed the vision so many times in his head and still felt sorry for Peter as he laid there twitching and screaming till there was an eerie silence of death. Despite everything that happened because of Pettigrew, Harry still felt guilty about his death, along with the other ones he felt he caused. He felt like the chess master now- Dumbledore's role. He used Wormtail as if he wasn't a human, but as a pawn in the perfect position to strike down a knight at a crucial moment. After all, that's what it was, striking at the perfect time. Striking came at a price and no matter how much Peter hurt his family, he still felt that he sent him to his death and that his parents would hang their head in shame of him, wherever they were. He killed another one of his parents' friends.

What he couldn't figure out was why there was a black shimmer when Nagini was killed if there was a white light when Harry did the locket.

Hermione noticed that Harry's eyes hadn't blinked in a while and moved over to shake him.

"What?" He said, startled.

"You weren't blinking. Are you still thinking about Pettigrew?"

"Yeah, and the vision. I'm not sure if Voldemort meant to send that one to me. I mean, there's not much use of him sending visions to me now that the prophecy was destroyed." Harry voiced his black shimmer and white light concerns to her. She got that look in her eyes and Harry knew that she would get to the bottom of it.

His head started pounding all of a sudden. He pulled out a headache potion and drank it, grimacing at the horrid taste.

"Harry, you've been getting more and more headaches. Are you sure you're ok?" He nodded, even though the pounding didn't let up much. It toned down but was still there.

"How should we get the Horcrux out of me?" Harry asked in a small voice. While he was resigned to the fact that he might die during the final battle, he didn't want to die just yet, especially while extracting some evil piece of soul out of him.

"Well, you stabbed the diary. Oh, was there a bright light with that one?"

"Yeah, he exploded. I was more concerned with Ginny at the time."

"Did Dumbledore tell you anything about the ring?"

"No. I intend to find out soon. I still have to yell at him for keeping my d-Snape a secret."

"You know, we haven't actually verified if he was your dad. It was just putting the pieces together. We'll worry about that later. The cup isn't broken yet, so let's move on to the locket. There was a bright light with that one."

"Yeah, then the black shimmer with Nagini. I don't get it. Maybe I'm just thinking to hard on it." His head started to pound again.

"I'll think on this. You-" Hermione looked over and saw that he was asleep and had an empty Dreamless Sleep vial in his hand. She picked his head up and moved his Charms essay out from under him so he wouldn't have ink on his face in the morning, then moved him to the couch. Magically, of course. There's no way in hell she could lift him.

_S,_

_I'm writing to you concerning the shimmer in Prongslet's dream._

_A body is just a container for the soul and can easily be destroyed. However, a soul is not meant to be broken up. Could there be a slight chance that all of the pieces are still out there, trying to regroup?_

_Like I said, a soul is not meant to be broken, so once the container (the ring, the locket, etc…) is destroyed, would that piece attempt to find the nearest piece of Voldemort?_

_If so, there is still a piece in Voldemort himself and there's the one in Harry. Concerning the diary and the locket, Harry was the closest piece of Voldemort, so those pieces could have gone into Harry's scar. It explains the intense headaches he's been having, which he has been hiding from you and Remus by the way, since he messed with the locket. _

_Harry said he thought about his love for the Weasley's and Ron to break the locket, and his concern for Ginny, and not of himself, for the diary, and both of those resulted in bright white lights. Wormtail, on the other hand, probably used hate for his master to kill Nagini, resulting in a black shimmer. Maybe the bright light was the piece seeping into Harry, just like the black shimmer seeped into Voldemort._

_The problem with my theory is the ring. I do not know anything, but Harry is determined to find out._

_-G_

He and Hermione talked about those ghastly nicknames, as they both refused to sign their letters with 'Bat' and 'Bush'. They agreed to use 'S' for Snape and 'G' for Granger. It was more comfortable that way.

"Dobby!" Hermione loathed using the hyperactive elf for something like this, but it was the fastest way to get the letter to Snape. Hedwig was too noticeable and she was at Godric's Hollow anyway. There was an almost immediate reply.

_G,_

_It is a valid theory. If your hunch is correct, Prongslet will have the ring Horcrux as well._

_The Headmaster was pure and had the ring on when he broke it, thus it cursed his hand to touch something so evil, similar to Mr. Weasley's hand; however, it must have been a different curse. _

_With the amount of power that Albus had, and the power behind the Hogwarts wards, he felt safe to break it there, which is closer to Prongslet than to the Dark Lord. He said he broke it at the Gaunt's shack, but I know otherwise. My mark burned when it broke because I was close to it, which means that he broke it at Hogwarts._

_I will ask the wolf for his thoughts. _

_-S_

Hermione looked at the time and decided to head to bed in her dorm. Ron and Harry still weren't on the best of terms so Harry permanently moved into the Founder's Room.

-----

Harry woke up; his head wasn't pounding quite as bad, and noticed that Hermione was gone. He looked at his watch and saw that it was nearing three a.m.. He leaned up, stretched, and noticed two letters on the floor.

He walked over and read them. Groaning, he put them on the side table near his couch and put his face in his hands.

"My life sucks."

"Dear?" Hufflepuff said. The Founders had taken to wondering in and out of the room when Hermione were there, but they always came back when Harry was alone, which he thought was odd.

"Just another thing to make me weird," Harry complained.

"Oh, but Harry honey, you are abnormal!" Hufflepuff exclaimed. Harry glared at her.

"Obviously, that's something he wants to avoid, Helga." Ravenclaw rolled her eyes.

"Why are you denying who you are? You are Harry Potter, and you are weird," Helga said with a straight face. Rowena and Godric laughed and Harry blushed.

"What she means is that it's something you cannot change, dear boy. You, Harry Potter, are destined to be great, and with that comes responsibilities. Albus Dumbledore thought he was weird when he was your age too, but he came to embrace it…a little too much, in my opinion." Harry opened his mouth to protest being compared to Dumbledore, but when he thought about Pettigrew, he closed it again. "Harry, embrace it. It is who you are." Harry looked at Godric and nodded.

"Good. Now that we have your identity crisis cleared up, we can get down to why we really wanted to talk to you. There should be a button on the side of my frame." Harry got up and walked to the portrait. He felt around for a bit, then found the button.

"Go ahead and push it" Godric instructed. Harry did and the portrait flew open. There was a small hole and a sword floating with the blade pointing up. He took it out then shut Godric back. The double-edged blade was straight, about three feet long, and extremely light. The hilt of the sword was encrusted with two rows of rubies, sapphires, topazes, and emeralds. One row circled just under the cross guard and the other row was just above the pommel. The pommel itself was a big diamond. The grip was silver and had an engraving of the Hogwarts seal on it.

"We forged this sword long ago. Use it to defeat the darkness that plagues this world." Godric said solemnly. The other three Founders nodded silently.

"I will try."

-----

December 19th, 1997

Exams were over and while Harry was ecstatic to go his home for Christmas for once, he was a bit nervous. It would be his first Christmas with family. He wasn't sure what to get for Severus for Christmas. Hermione joined them at Godric's Hollow for a few days before going to her home with her parents. She would be coming back to help with the ritual, but wanted to see her parents badly. She had been pleading with her parents to get them out of the country for the rest of the year, but they refused to leave. She didn't want them hurt.

At about eleven p.m., they Flooed over to the house after wishing Minerva a very Happy Christmas break. When they got there, there was only Remus, Tonks, and Draco. They were all asleep so Hermione and Harry also went to bed. Harry's scar started hurting…

_Snape apparated to the Dark Lord and immediately kissed his robes._

"_You are late._ Cruico._"__Voldemort cursed Snape. Snape screamed and convulsed till it was lifted. _

"_Thank you, My Lord." He stood up, still in a submissive posture and glided to his spot to in the Inner Circle._

"_My loyal followers, we have one of our brothers back. Lucius, did you enjoy your present?"_

"_Yes, My Lord," Malfoy replied, bowing his head. Severus figured whoever 'she' was must have worked for the Ministry. Lucius usually killed people who worked there. Arthur Weasley knew that too, so the bitter rivalry between the two had been due partially to that._

"_I admire your restraint in not killing her just yet, Lucius," Voldemort said before he turned to his followers._

"_Death Eaters, time to kill where I began!" Voldemort said. Cheers sprang up all around the ballroom at Riddle Manor. Voldemort swept out and apparated to his old orphanage. His Death Eaters appeared by his side and he split his men into two groups: Lucius' and Severus'. Severus had a bad feeling in his stomach. He knew Harry was watching and knew he would be mad. These were just kids. Snape had his Occlumency shields up and he felt detached from his mind as he went through the routine._

_He saw Lucius giving a poisoned wizard candy to a little kid. Lucius saw him and walked over._

"_You have my son. I want him back within one week or I will not hesitate to kill you myself," Lucius whispered._

"_I believe you are delusional," Snape sneered. Before Lucius could reply, Voldemort called them over. He had two little kids paralyzed on the floor. They were twitching as if they had been under the Cruciatus Curse for a few minutes. The girl had blood coming out of her nose and lips._

"_Kill them," Voldemort pointed at the two kids. "They are the last two of the filth that resides here." Lucius immediately went to work torturing and killed the girl with ease. Severus killed the little boy swiftly to cause him less pain. There is only so much he could do to save someone, and he wasn't in a position to._

_Voldemort whispered in Harry's mind…"Do you think you can really defeat me? You sleep while these kids are dying."_

His head pounded hard when he woke up. He retched over the side of the bed, nothing really coming out since he hadn't eaten for a while. After he cleaned the little bit up, he heard a noise downstairs. He raced out of his room, ready to defend his home and the people in it but stopped when he saw his dad entering the entrance way from the library.

Snape came back from the Death Eater meeting in pain, and quite mad. He hated spying, and he definitely hated having to participate in the Dark Lord's little ventures. Then, to top it off, Lucius Malfoy was back and had the nerve to threaten him about Draco.

He walked through the door to his son's home and went directly to his room, intent on taking a shower until Harry stopped him at the stairs. Snape noticed that his eyes were mostly green, but they had a red rim around the pupil. He seemed half- Harry and half-Voldemort. Maybe he shouldn't discount Hermione's theory quite so easily.

"Have fun licking Voldemort's boots, Father?"

"I am in no mood to deal with your attitude right now."

"Just like how you don't bother to deal with the four Horcruxes in my head? Don't I mean anything to you?"

"First, that was Ms. Grangers theorem, so you must speak with her to find out why she did not inform you before me. Second, you do, but you were not under…" Snape stopped, because he knew that Harry did feel whatever Voldemort did to his followers.

"I wasn't under what? The Cruciatus Curse? You know damn well I was. I even felt it when you killed that little kid! Would you have done that to me if Voldemort told you to?" Harry yelled. Snape flinched. Remus, Tonks, Draco, and Hermione were watching the fight now. Harry assumed they heard him yell and came to see what the fuss was about. Hermione noticed that Snape seemed to be in more pain that just having that curse set on him. Harry threw up a barrier so that only he and Snape were covered and could get out.

"Harry, you know I wouldn't. You saw what Lucius did to that girl. That boy was going to be killed regardless. Now, kindly move aside and let me shower and sleep before I make my report." Snape made a move up toward stairs.

"Sleep before your report? So you can hinder us by waiting? I bet you do want to help Voldemort." Snape flinched again. "Why do you flinch? You lick his boots and kiss his arse, so why flinch at someone saying his name. Voldemort. Voldemort!" Snape flinched again and his breath started to speed up. Hermione noticed something was wrong; however, Draco, Remus, and Tonks knew exactly what was happening.

"Stop, Harry. Let him rest. He's had a long night. What has gotten into you?" Remus asked incredulously.

"I agree with Remus. Look at him. Stop saying the name," Hermione yelled, tears flowing down her face. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She had never seen Harry act so cruel before.

"No. I want to know why he flinches. He didn't even flinch when he killed that kid, yet he flinches at Voldemort's name," Harry said. Draco glared at him, and he glared right back. After turning back to Severus, he said, "So tell me, father dearest, what's so bad about Voldemort's name?"

Snape looks up into Harry's cold eyes, pleading for him to stop. Harry walked up to him and looked directly in his eyes.

"Voldemort." Snape fell to his knees, shuddering. Harry looked down at his dad and noticed blood flowing freely out from his left arm under his Death Eater robes and onto the floor. Harry had been so mad about the kid's death that he didn't even notice the small puddle of blood that came out of his father. Harry dropped the ward and they all rushed to his side. Draco still held Hermione as Remus and Tonks healed Severus as best as they could with Tonks' Auror field potions.

"Draco, take Hermione to her room. Tonks, could you levitate Severus up to his room, please. I have to have a word with Harry here." Remus glared at Harry, who was still in shock.

"Good job, Potter. You may have permanently hurt our spy, who nearly destroyed himself by killing the Headmaster, and you may have ruined your chance at having a family and a father. Are you happy now?" Draco sneeredHermione stormed off with Draco following her. He let her cry on his shoulder before laying her down and letting her sleep. He, then, went to his room to think about this…evil Potter. Tonks had Snape already in his bed and was in Remus' rooms.

Remus went to the lounge, not asking Harry to follow, but Harry knew it was a silent order. As soon as Harry entered, Remus put up silencing spells all over the room before turning to Harry. His eyes were golden and full of rage. Harry knew that Remus was having a hard time controlling the wolf inside, despite the full moon being two days prior. The wolf seemed to lash out at Harry.

"Are you happy? Are you so proud of yourself for hurting him? Do you have any idea how painful it is to hear that name in his presence? The times I say it, it's because it slips out. Every time someone says it, it causes the mark to flair in heat. It's like he's being branded all over again. Are you glad that you almost killed him?" Harry flicked his eyes up at Remus, who was pacing like a caged animal.

"No. I was just furious that he could kill a kid like that, and I think some of the anger was Voldemort's doing, not that that is any excuse," Harry said softly.

"You're damn right it's not! How could you? You purposely caused him pain for information. It's very Voldemort of you. I cannot believe you. During his rise to power the first time, people feared him yes, but they all thought that Dumbledore would do something about it, so the name wasn't as feared as it is now. Those who had been marked, say Lucius Malfoy, would walk around and flinch when someone said it. It caught on, and 'You-Know-Who' started. Now you know why, like you so desperately wanted. Just leave."

Remus blew up a pillow on the other side of the room after Harry left. He had never felt so mad at anyone before. He knew the wolf was angered, so he hoped that when both sides of him calmed down, he could talk to Harry like he normally was, level-headed and composed. How could Harry hurt Severus like that? Even if Voldemort's anger lingered, that is still no excuse for doing what he did. He blew up another pillow, then fixed both back before going up to Tonks.

Tonks looked at Remus with sad eyes and Remus shook his head. They didn't need to talk, nor did they want to. She stood up, walked to him and slid her arms around his waist. Remus put his arms around her and they stood there for a minute thinking about the past half hour.

-----

He walked through the strong oak doors and into the light blue room. He shut the door silently and stood by it, looking at the luscious lump on the bed. Her brown bushel of hair flared out of her head. Her right arm was under her cotton pillow and her left hand was curled under her chin. She looked so peaceful, bathed in the silvery moonlight.

He walked to her and knelt down by the side of her bed. He looked at her with soft eyes and moved a lock of hair out of her face. She seemed to lean into the touch, so he lightly stroked her cheek. Her eyelid fluttered a bit and he moved back to give her space. He didn't want her to think he was attacking her like that weasel did.

She smiled at him sleepily.

"I am not afraid," she said calmly. He moved back in front of her and resumed his light stroking.

"I know it is late, but I have something to show you." He whispered. His hot breath tickled her ear. She closed her eyes and smiled, relishing in the feeling. She pulled off the covers and blushed as she was in her Muggle pajamas whereas he was in his silk sleeping shirt and pants.

He extended a hand to her and she took it. He conjured a blindfold and held it out to her, then picked up her hand again. She looked at the blindfold, not sure if she should continue on.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Her brown eyes flicked up to meet his silver ones and she nodded. His eyes lit up as he smiled. He walked behind her and put the blindfold on, inhaling the scent of her fuzzy hair; linen and a very light smell of citrus. He ran his hands down her back and held her hips. She shuddered and he made to move his hands off, not wanting to frighten her.

"Shall I guide you this way, or have you hold my hand?" He asked softly. She grasped his hands and put them on her hips securely.

"This way." He smiled and they started to walk somewhat awkwardly our of her room and into the hallway. He thanked Merlin that they didn't have to walk down stairs. They got to the door that led out to the balcony. He moved his hand from her hips, up her sides, and grazed her arms down so that his hands were on the tops of her hands. Together, they reached for the door handles and opened the doors.

He moved his hands back down to her hips and pulled her back a bit then tugged on her ear, signaling not to walk forward. He reached up and took the blindfold off. He let it cascade to the floor. She opened her eyes and in front of her was a small couch with a blanket on it, a coffee table with hot chocolate in white mugs, and melted chocolate with various types of fruit with sticks in them.

He had been nervous for a week trying to decide how to proceed with her. He wasn't sure if she even felt anything for him, but when she turned in his arms and looked at him with such love and sincerity, he knew that this was the best way to go.

She grabbed his hands and pulled him out onto the balcony, then shut the doors behind her. He sat down and pulled her next to him. She laid her head on his chest and he put an arm around her, lightly stroking her arm like he did in the library that day.

Despite the snow falling, it wasn't cold. He could almost hear the gears working in her brilliant mind.

"I placed a charm on the balcony so that it wasn't as cold as it should, but just cold enough to have hot chocolate." He said, then he wrapped them in a warm blanket. They drank the hot chocolate, and fed each other a few of pieces of fruit dipped in the chocolate sauce. Neither spoke as it was a comfortable silence.

They looked out at the moon and the stars that were twinkling for them. She sighed and snuggled further into him. He smiled and tipped her head back; his eyes pleading for that confirmation that he did something right. She raised her hand and played with a lock his blonde hair, pulling him forward as she lightly kissed his lips. She could feel the heat rising to his cheeks; he could too and it made him blush even more. She smiled against his lips and kissed him a bit more firmly, happy he responded. She knew he wasn't trying to pressure her, for which she was thankful. She wanted this. She moaned softly when he started to move his hands up and down her back and her sides gently. She brushed her hands down his firm chest, before going back up again and wrapping her arms around his neck. He gently prodded her lips with his tongue. She opened her mouth and he slowly, almost teasingly, stroked her tongue as she stroked his back.

Finally, they pulled back and he took one of her hands and kissed her palm before interlacing his fingers. She smiled, then kissed his cheek, giggling when he turned even more pink. He grinned and had a mischievous glint in his eyes. She watched him dip his finger into the chocolate sauce and dabbed some on her lips. She ducked her head and blushed. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. He leaned in and very slowly licked the chocolate off while staring deeply into her eyes. He shifted on the couch, and let her lay on top of him. He pulled the blanket up over them. He put his arms around her and they both drifted off to sleep.

-----

Harry thought over what Remus and Draco had said, especially Remus' speech. He'd never seen the werewolf act like that before. He was usually cool, calm, and collected, but he wasn't any of those things.

_He had a good reason to say those things… _Harry thought. He sat up in his bed and looked out the window. He knew he messed up on so many levels. Draco was right; he probably ruined his chance at having a father. He used to dream that his dad would take him from the Dursleys, but he never showed. Harry lost hope, but that hope had been rekindled on his seventeenth birthday. He did have a dad, and even though it wasn't James Potter, he still had one. Remus was also right. He acted like Voldemort. That thought twisted his insides and made him sick. Some savior. How can he save the world if he acted like the tyrant who was scaring everyone now?

Harry leapt out of bed, ran down the hallway and into his father's room. Severus was laying on his back, his chest rising and falling in a shallow pattern. His forearm was bandaged heavily but the blood still seeped through.

"He'll be fine, Harry." Harry jumped around, wand at the ready. Remus stood in the doorway. "Tonks put up a charm that would alert us if someone entered," he explained. Harry nodded and looked back at his dad.

"I don't know why I did that. Maybe it was because when I was little, I dreamt that my dad was this superhero, saving people and special powers, and that he would be my superhero." Harry turned to Remus. "I know he had no choice. I hoped that he would help this boy, since he couldn't help me, that he could be that boy's superhero. I'm so confused." Harry had tears gathering in his eyes. He quickly blinked them out, but Remus saw them anyway.

"To be honest, I am proud of him. He's been through so much, and has to put up with me. I have no idea what came over me back there. I didn't feel…complete, like I wasn't in total control of myself. I'm sure none of that made any sense."

"It makes some sense." They went silent for a minute.

"What happened at the Dursley's? When we talked before at Headquarters, you said 'save me' not 'take me away'. Why?" Remus asked softly. Harry shook his head, and then turned back to his dad. He walked up to a chair near the bed and looked at the potions master. Remus transfigured the chair into a couch and sat down next to Harry.

"I don't have to go back there ever, so I'd like to put what they did out of my mind," Harry explained quietly. Remus knew it wasn't always the best of places to live, but Harry didn't want the whole story to come out.

"I'm sorry for what I said," Remus started.

"Don't. You were right about it all, even comparing me to V-_Him_. Don't apologize. I completely deserved it and more." Harry looked into Remus' eyes. The wolf nodded and sat back wondering about the Dursley's and what Harry meant about not feeling in control. Now that he thought about it, Harry's eyes did seem a little weird. Potion-induced maybe? Remus shook that thought out of his head. Dobby would never do that, and he only obeyed Harry really. Harry told Dobby to listen to him and Severus, despite Dobby being a free house elf.

"How did you know about the name and the pain it caused?" Harry asked.

"We may not be the best of friends, but Severus and I do talk, and he told me after I confronted him about it. Once you start looking, most known or highly suspected Death Eaters would always grimace. Tonks knew because she's an Auror. There was a massive cover-up when an Auror did the same thing you did, but it ended up killing the person." Remus explained.

"Why didn't he tell me?"

"If you were him, would you admit to something like that, or believe him for that matter? I've seen you with Ron and his flinching and commenting never stopped you."

"I see, and no, I wouldn't believe him. Do you think that Dumbledore's saying it in front of Snape was his way of controlling Snape? He would say it all of the time, especially in front of him, almost like reminding him where his loyalties must lie."

"I cannot speak for Albus. I don't know."

Harry reached over and took one of Snape's hands. The fingers curled around and held to Harry tightly. After a few minutes, Remus hugged Harry then left after bidding goodnight.

"I'm so sorry, dad," Harry whispered then curled up on the couch, never letting go of his dad's hand.

-----

**A/N: **There's my first and pitiful attempt at a love scene. I know it seems out of place, but I liked it. It lightens the mood a bit, I think. If you were confused, it's Draco and Hermione. I think that he would be a romantic. Bad boys can surprise you. Sorry it's late! My beta and I had issues.

Don't hate me!

(Post-update post: To the reviewer Alex: I'm not intending to have Snape and Malfoy come off like that, and Harry as an evil person. They aren't. In this chap, Harry's mad that Snape couldn't save someone...Harry has a 'saving-people' thing. Yes, Harry has seen others die in his visions-i.e. Frank Bryce- but he saw himself in that little boy that Snape killed because that boy was unwanted, just like Harry at the Dursleys. It was like watching your dad kill any hope for a chance at life, literately, before your eyes. I'd be pissed too. But he acknowledges Snape as his dad now, whereas before it was used in sarcasm. I hope that helps you understand things.)


	12. Christmas Fire

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** Past child abuse. That's all, I think.

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Twelve: Christmas Fire

The Next Day…

The early dawn light softly illuminated the potions master's bedroom, but the beauty of the sunrise was missed by Severus. He sat in a transfigured replica of his favorite leather chair, looking at his son. He heard what Harry had said to Remus about the superhero and his evasiveness about the Dursleys. Something didn't add up- he was worried for Harry.

Severus was mad, furious even, after what Harry did, but after listening to Harry's little tirade, he could see why Harry was so angry with him. When Harry said that he was proud of him, Severus felt a certain warmth that he hadn't felt since he had met Lily. Harry may have done something extremely stupid, but the sincerity in Harry's voice last night told Snape that he was truly sorry.

Snape put him in his bed early since the couch didn't look too comfortable and he was already awake. He already had his morning cup of tea and a small breakfast cooked by Dobby. That house elf grated on his nerves, but it did cause Harry to smile. Far be it from him to complain about Dobby when Harry's eyes lit up like that.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Harry groaned and turned over. Severus waited for Harry to wake up from whatever nightmares he was having. Harry did mumble, "I'm not like him, Remus," and, "I'm sorry" a few times. He could only assume that in Remus' talk, Remus compared Harry to Voldemort, which would have crushed Harry. He did understand where Remus was coming from, though; not that he agreed with it.

Harry sat up and looked shocked to be in his dad's bed. He looked around and spotted Snape sitting in a chair with his fingers poised in a steeple. Harry didn't think he looked too mad, but he could never read his dad's facial expressions well… if there was one on at all.

"It is not in my nature to be forgiving…" Snape started.

"I know. I don't deserve to be forgiven. I didn't know saying V-h_is_ name would have that effect."

"Indeed. The next time Lupin and Miss Granger tell you to stop something, will you listen?"

Harry looked down in guilt. Harry couldn't help but compare this situation to Sirius'. He didn't listen then, and he didn't listen now.

"I heard you and Lupin talking, so I'm not quite as angry with you as I should be. However, there is something I wish to discuss. What happened with your relatives?"

"I don't have to go back so it doesn't matter." There was a pregnant pause and then Harry asked, "Have I lost my chance at having a father?"

There was a silence as Snape stood up and walked to his window and looked out. The last of the stars seemed to fade into the rising sun. He said softly, most un-Snape-like, "You'll always be my son. However, it will take some time for this anger to pass."

They went down to breakfast, despite Severus having already eaten. Remus and Tonks were talking and abruptly stopped when they entered. An uncomfortable silence filled the dining room as Harry and Snape walked to their seats across from Remus and Tonks. Harry and Snape sat down and a cup of tea appeared in front of Snape.

"Good morning, Tonks. Lupin," Severus said stiffly

"Wotcher!" Tonks replied.

Remus looked pointedly at Severus with an expression of, '_Did you talk?_' Snape nodded at Remus' unasked question and they fell into an awkward silence. Suddenly, Dobby popped in front of Harry with a heavy tome. Snape could barely make out the title; the words were faded. All he could read was 'Anima'.

"Let's practice animals, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked.

Harry winked at Remus and Dobby popped Harry out into the back garden. Snape raised an eyebrow towards Remus, who simply shrugged.

"Well, I don't know what he's up to," Remus said.

"That house elf of his put him through a lot of trouble in his second year. I wouldn't put it past that Dobby creature to 'accidentally' hurt him again."

"Then let's go find out what they are doing." Remus held on to Tonks so she wouldn't trip over anything as they rose from the table. They stopped by the library Floo so Tonks could go to Hogwarts for Order duty. After an embarrassing kiss goodbye from her, Remus followed Snape and went to the south balcony to see what Harry was doing.

-----

Dobby helped Harry with his transformations. Each time, Dobby used less and less of his magic to help Harry. He felt that he needed to finish this transformation on his own as soon as possible. He was so glad that Dobby could help. Harry thought that becoming an Animagus was something a person had to do on their own, with no outside help. While it's true that a person can't do the actual transformation with help, Dobby was able to help find and manipulate Harry's inner core faster - 'inner animal', the book said. It was rather difficult to keep Dobby from going into hysterics when Harry asked to practice, but Dobby had calmed down a smidgen.

Harry knew all of the theory, due to a lack of things to do over the summer (aside from being beaten). He could shift back into his human form since his magic just changed back to normal. It was changing that was the hard part, even though Dobby helped him push. Thank Merlin for Dobby.

They tried again and suddenly there was a flame of warm fire that shot out of the ground and surrounded Harry. Dobby squeaked and scurried out of the way. Harry yelled to Dobby to be quiet; that the fire wasn't hurting him.

Harry reached out and touched the fire and a tentacle slowly wrapped around his arm, then another wrapped around his leg, then another around his waist till he was covered. The flames tickled him. The wall surrounding him drew in closer and closer, and then suddenly the fire exploded. Where Harry was standing before was a beautiful red and gold phoenix with startling green eyes and a golden feather where Harry's scar should be. His wings were red with golden spirals and golden tips.

"Harry Potter, sir?" Dobby asked the bird. Harry trilled and attempted to take off but couldn't get his wings to work together. Harry shifted back with supreme ease that surprised himself and Dobby since he could only do it slowly before.

"Don't worry, Dobby! I was okay," Harry comforted the bawling elf. Dobby looked up and flew to Harry's legs, hugging them tightly and apologized over and over again. Once Dobby was calmed down, Harry kept shifting back and forth to get used to it, and then tried out his wings again.

-----

_June 1997_

_Fawkes mourned for Dumbledore. He didn't always agree with the wizened headmaster's decisions concerning many things, but the loss felt in Fawkes' heart was just as bad as when he lost Merlin. Merlin was a grand wizard, despite the hard times with Mordred and King Arthur. Fawkes stood by Merlin's side through it all, even when Merlin met his downfall with the servant of the Lady of the Lake. He brought food to his master in that cursed tower until Merlin died._

_After Fawkes left Hogwarts, he flew to the only other place that was truly home: Merlin's Tower in the Vale of Avalon. He flew over lush green rolling hills that seemed to continue on and on into the horizon; sparkling rivers whose sound was so perfect it seemed unreal; deep, dark forests that could scare even the most evil of men; and the famous apples and their trees that tasted so heavenly. _

_Fawkes entered through the window at the top of the tower and flew down. The top most level was an astrological study filled heavily with star charts, telescopes, and both Muggle and magical, and various books. The next two levels were Merlin's library. Books and papers littered the shelves and floors; there was a path just wide enough for a person to fit through. The last two levels were a bed room and a kitchen respectively, but Fawkes didn't go down there. He stayed where he was most comfortable which was the astrological study. Fawkes and Merlin had spent most of their time together in that level, so Fawkes felt closest to his first master there._

Fawkes came back from King Arthur's grave. It was thought to have been burned but was actually moved to the King's favorite spot in the forest. He felt a shift in magic… something was off. It felt as if there was a surge in pure magic that shook even his feathers. He relished in the feeling.

Fawkes spread his red wings and flew in no particular direction, but just flew in the direction of that energy. The phoenix Flash Apparated to where he felt the epicenter was and saw another phoenix looking back at him.

Harry looked at the flash of fire in midair and saw Fawkes swoop out of the hole. Fawkes chirped at him, immediately recognizing Harry's magical signature. Harry was happy to have Fawkes around. He landed with such grace that it made Harry jealous. He walked to Harry to show him how to fly and sing.

-----

Snape and Lupin watched Harry change into a phoenix. There was a scorch mark near Harry and Dobby, but they were unconcerned about it, just thinking that Dobby overreacted again.

"Did you know he could change into a phoenix?" Snape asked the werewolf.

"I didn't even know he was studying." Remus shook his head.

"There hasn't been a phoenix transformation since the days of Merlin."

"Have you ever wondered if Fawkes was Merlin?" Remus thought out loud.

"The thought had crossed my mind, but I do not think so. Merlin was still part human, so unless he made a Horcrux, he is probably deceased. I believe that Fawkes was bonded to Merlin and over the years, that blasted bird probably had other 'companions', including Dumbledore. It was said that Merlin was a bit barmy as well, which may have rubbed off on Fawkes. Who else would put up with Albus' lucrative robes and sugar than the bird who dealt with it first?" Snape asked rhetorically. Remus chuckled then left.

He watched as Harry trilled with Fawkes and had issues landing. Snape had to admit, after he got his wings to synchronize, flying with wings came to Harry just as easy as on a broom… just not Flame Apparation. He popped all around the garden, accidentally scaring Dobby in the process. Severus chuckled when Dobby ran behind a plant after being spooked.

Severus watched as Fawkes taught Harry a few songs of Olde and Severus calmed remarkably when listening to Harry. Harry's voice wasn't as low as Fawkes, but it was comforting. The songs seemed soulful and graceful, melodic and harmonic all in one; they were nothing like the lament that was sung for Dumbledore. He wasn't there, but he could feel Fawkes' song.

-----

Harry loved being a phoenix. The air through his feathers brought him closer to the sky than a broom ever could. He overcame landing after crashing a few times. Flapping his wings faster to slow down and stop went against logic in his mind so his body wanted to do one thing, but his mind wanted to do another. Once he figured out how to balance body and mind, landing became easier. He wasn't as graceful as Fawkes, and probably never would be, but he could do it.

Flame Apparation was even harder to learn than flying and landing. He could pop somewhere, sure, but it wasn't where he meant to. Harry felt horrible for scaring Dobby, but it was funny to see the elf running behind a shrub. He tried to talk and apologize, but it came out as a trill. Dobby seemed to understand because he peeked through bush smiling.

Singing seemed to come naturally, but Harry figured that it was the phoenix vocals because there was no way he could sing that well in his human form.

Harry thought of an idea. Three teens apparating transatlantic was extremely difficult and Snape and Remus were not going to take the chance of something going wrong. Portkey was out because the Ministry would know and Lucius would find out, then report it to Voldemort. While Harry would Flash Apparate them, he was concerned that he wouldn't be able to make it there and back with four other people. He trilled his problem to Fawkes and asked if, despite his size, he could make it. Fawkes chirped an affirmative.

Harry changed back after chirping to Fawkes. Fawkes flew up to Harry's shoulder as Dobby climbed up Harry and perched on top of Harry's head. Snape could hear Dobby's voice from below.

"Fawkes, big bird. Dobby, small house elf. Will big bird eat poor Dobby?" Harry smiled at the elf and shook his head no. Dobby gripped his head tight and squealed in happiness over the trip from side to side.

-----

"He loves all creatures, from the great ones to the most downtrodden, doesn't he?" Hermione came up to stand beside Snape.

"You do not seem to stay angry with one another very long."

"I was extremely upset and mad at him, but seeing his face while Remus and Tonks were helping you…" Hermione trailed off.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"He just looked like he did when Sirius' death finally set in. I know you don't like being compared to him, but he almost killed you where he still feels guilty over Sirius. He thinks it's his fault he went to the ministry instead of the real culprit, You-Know-Who."

"Why would he still feel guilty over that?"

"Ask him. Anyway, this time it was his fault, I know he felt horrible right after it. Despite his smile down there and your talk with him this morning, his eyes tell a different story. I know he still feels horrible about it, so I can't be mad at him when he constantly beats himself up over it. He has a habit of punishing himself over these kinds of things."

"Thank you for your input, Miss Granger. I would like to inquire as to how you know about our little talk this morning."

"Harry's room was empty late last night when I went to talk to him, so I figured he was with you. You merely confirmed that you had a talk," she said then walked off into her room to change for the day and to wake Draco up.

-----

Harry didn't know about the conversation that went on above his head in the balcony, but he did want to know if Hermione was still mad at him. He knew he did something so stupid and her face when she came up to him was of pure disgust. It was a fixation in his mind all last night, along with Remus' lecture, Tonks' glare, and his father's puddle of blood and stark white face as he fell to his knees.

Fawkes popped away to Harry's room to talk to Hedwig. Dobby went to start on lunch as Harry shifted into his phoenix form and popped into Hermione's room.

There was a loud girlish scream from Draco and a, 'Good morning, Harry,' from Hermione. Harry slowly shifted back, checked all of his fingers and toes. Hermione turned around and laughed because there was a red feather sticking out of Harry's head.

"Er, 'Mione, I wanted to ask…"

"It's ok. Harry, I know how you feel about what happened." Harry looked down to the ground and started shaking. "See. You're shaking. You messed up, and even though he seemed fine with your apology, you are still horrified by it. Draco and I know you are sorry."

"But are we ok?"

"We're ok. Aren't we, Draco?" Harry looked at Draco. Draco looked like he would love to curse Harry into oblivion for what he did to his godfather, but nodded anyway. He knew from what Hermione had told him, Harry would always carry this as a mark on his heart.

"When did you start on Animagus transforming? Does it feel awkward? Is it difficult? How are you doing it? Why?"

"I started when I read a few books that were from Grimmauld Place. Yes, it does feel weird the first few times. It's still difficult. Dobby is helping me speed through the process. I have a feeling that I need to learn it as fast as possible," Harry said, trying to remember the order of her questions.

"Do you think that we can do it, too? I hope Dobby doesn't have a problem with it! You did ask his help… or did you order him?"

"Yes, you can, and I'm not going to answer the second question. You should know me better than that when it comes to Dobby."

"'Dobby', that name sounds familiar," Draco piped up.

"He was your house elf up till the end of our second year. Have you not noticed what I've been calling him? How did you not recognize him?" Harry asked. Draco's eyes widened a fraction of a second before he sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. Hermione rushed to him and wrapped an arm around him. Harry stood stock still in the middle of the room before he heard Hermione's soft voice, "It's okay. He can't get you here."

Harry walked over and sat down on the other side of Draco. He looked up and caught Hermione's eye.

"Remember what you told me about your summers?"

Harry nodded slowly.

"Add Mr. Malfoy into that."

There was a pause before Draco said, "How could his summers compare to mine, especially that year?" Draco asked Hermione softly.

"Look. Drop the glamour, Harry." Harry dropped it, and a faint scar ran from his eyebrow and down his cheek. He then opened his hands and showed Draco circular marks on them. Draco reached out and touched them softly. They looked like the Muggle oven burners that Hermione told him about. Apparently what he thought his dad would do to him if he had an oven like that was nothing compared to what happened to Harry.

"I was always told that you were brought up like a prince."

"I was always told that you were," Harry replied.

"That summer he was especially cruel. He was so upset that I couldn't get higher grades than Hermione, or be a better seeker than you, and then he lost his elf. He was always horrible, but even more so that summer. I guess it did not register in my mind who it was. Dobby was there when Lucius punished me so I guess I blocked it," Draco explained. Dobby popped in at that moment and said lunch was ready.

-----

December 24, 1997

Unfortunately for Remus, Tonks was on holiday patrol; the Ministry decided that Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley shoppers would feel safer if Aurors were there. While the Aurors' presence did alleviate some fears, it didn't stop people from rushing a bit faster. The overall mood _was_ a bit subdued. The usual Christmas decorations were up in both shopping alleys, but they weren't as festive as they had been years previous.

Godric's Hollow was decorated similar to the Great Hall. White snow fell from the ceiling in the dining room, but it never hit the table or floor. The entrance hall was lined with evergreen fir trees, garnished with white and red striped candles that were giving off a soft glow. Most of the house was conservatively decorated, except Harry's room.

Harry's room had a miniature Hogwarts Express chugging around the top of his room, near the ceiling; a huge tree with twinkling fairies stuck to it, and little multi-colored balls hung from its branches along with silver tinsel and popcorn on a string. The star on the tree was a beautiful angel with a golden halo and silver wings that sung Christmas carols when prompted. Harry never had a Christmas with his own family before so he was determined to have fun this year.

Draco moped around Godric's Hollow. This would be his first Christmas away from the Slytherins and his family. He liked it better here, but it was different and change was never good. He missed the lavish Christmas dances his mother held, and the pride in his father's eyes when he faked getting along with the Death Eater children. Lucius believed it, but Draco was disgusted with Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott.

He was slightly worried about presents because the Malfoy accounts were frozen. He had very little money and even less of idea of what to buy for the residents of Godric's Hollow, except Hermione. He had an idea for her - an album of pictures that he asked Dobby to take of them. There was one of them in the library before Harry busted in. Another was at the picnic they shared the week that she stayed after Ron's attack, and a few others, including one of them out on the balcony with the chocolate.

Draco walked downstairs for dinner. He approached the end of the stairs when Remus came out of the kitchen with tea and biscuits, sporting a large snout and grey paws for hands

"Harry," Remus said, and that was all that was needed. The prank war continued. Draco smiled slightly and opened the door to the lounge for Remus. Draco followed Remus in and there was a flash of light and Draco had dragon scales all over his body. He saw Harry laying on his back with red and gold hair, looking up at the main Christmas tree and Hermione sitting on the couch with whiskers and car ears. She looked up and laughed when Draco entered. He raised his eyebrow at her state.

"Harry put a charm on the door to turn change certain aspects of someone's body into an animals," she managed to gasp out. Draco glared at Harry who had a very wide smile on his face.

"Cheer up! I think it's reversible," Draco lunged at Harry who started laughing and yelled, "Just kidding."

Severus heard some screaming which annoyed him greatly, so he went to investigate. He followed the laughing and yelling to the lounge but when he entered, he wasn't expecting his godson and Hermione to be rolling on the floor tickling Harry the Muggle way. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Snape sprouted great big wings. All noise stopped. Remus sat, wide-mouthed and wide-eyed, with a biscuit in his hand, staring at Severus. The kids were all looking at him in shock as well.

"What?" Snape asked. All four of them started laughing at him! What was going on? He turned around and saw huge wings move with him.

"Get these off now!" Snape snarled.

"It's Christmas. Laugh for once!" Harry said with a big grin. Severus got a weird gleam in his eyes as he slowly stalked upon Harry. Draco and Hermione scrambled away. Snape raised his wand and bound Harry to the floor. Harry gulped and looked fearful when his dad raised his wand again.

"Rictusempra!" And Harry started laughing again hard.

"If you are going to tickle him, make sure he cannot fight back," Snape told Draco and Hermione as he kept repeating the spell on Harry who was extremely red in the face.

"Okay! Okay! I'll take them off!" Harry pleaded. Severus stopped and unbound Harry. Harry was about to do the countercharm on all of them when Dobby said that the Christmas Eve feast was served.

"Food!" Harry yelled as he dashed out of the door, leaving everyone with animal-esque features. The other two chased after him, and the two adults took their charms off.

-----

Christmas Day, 1997

Harry woke up his father by running down the hall into his room, screaming 'Get up it's Christmas'! He froze mid-jump onto Snape's bed and fell to the floor.

"I should take back your presents and give them to Draco."

Draco, Hermione, and Remus all shuffled into where they heard someone talking and saw Harry frozen on the ground in an ungraceful position.

"I appreciate you doing that, sir. I think we should leave him like that," Hermione grumbled, glaring at Harry.

Everyone dispersed, leaving Harry on the floor, to get dressed for the day. Snape changed and got ready before he unfroze Harry.

"That's not fair." Harry pouted.

"Do not act childish and jump on my bed. You're seventeen, not seven."

"But this is my first Christmas with a family… well, that I remember anyway. I'm a little excited, is it that big of a problem?" Harry asked as he got up and dusted off his pajamas. Snape pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, it is not. Let us have breakfast and open presents."

They walked downstairs and Harry was greeted with a cake in the face as soon as he entered the dining room. Draco and Remus laughed and clapped each other on the back. Harry blindly reached out for a napkin when a stream of water hit him in the face. When it stopped, he looked up and saw his dad and Hermione with their wands pointed at him. He quickly dried himself off and ate breakfast with a gusto, not talking to anyone and overly stabbing at his food.

Harry thought that everyone was eating rather slow on purpose so he went to change.

"Dobby!" He called once in his room. The happy elf popped in wearing a Father Christmas hat and shirt.

"Here. Happy Christmas." Harry gave Dobby a present, then sat on the floor next to the elf to watch Dobby open it. Dobby squealed and put on the weird looking socks.

"So great, Harry Potter, sir!"

"Must he always praise you like you are a god?" Snape said from the doorway. Harry looked up and smiled. Dobby looked mad and stood in front of Harry just like in second year.

"No, Dobby. He is just kidding," Harry said in a hurry. Dobby relaxed and turned to Harry.

"Happy Christmas, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby hugged Harry and popped out. Severus walked over and helped Harry off of the floor.

"Thanks." Snape nodded.

"COME ON!" Draco's voice called.

-----

Presents were unwrapped and paper was everywhere.

Draco got a silver snitch from Harry, a book about Animagus from Hermione, and a pensieve from his godfather.

"I know we don't have an actual present, but we figured you would like your N.E.W.T scores." Remus handed an envelope over to Draco. He stared at his name on the front nervously. Draco wasn't sure if he would be ready to take his N.E.W.Ts early but went ahead just in case. The practical facilitators were obviliated as soon as Snape as Remus and Draco left the building.

"When did you take them?" Hermione asked.

"A few weeks ago." Draco kept looking at the envelope.

"Open it," Hermione urged him. He nodded and opened it.

**Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests**

_**Pass Grades**_**_------Fail Grades_**

Outstanding (O)---------Poor (P)

Exceeds Expectations (E)-------Dreadful (D)

Acceptable (A)---------Troll (T)

**_Draco Lucian Malfoy has achieved:_**

Charms---E

Defense Against the Dark Arts---O

Herbology---A

History of Magic---O

Potions---O

Transfiguration---E

"Great job!" Hermione hugged Draco.

"Congratulations, Draco," Snape said. He wasn't smiling, but his dark eyes showed that he was proud and happy. Remus patted him on his shoulder and congratulated him as well. Harry gave him two thumbs up and his infectious grin. Draco smiled back.

Harry got _Hogwarts, A History_ from Hermione and Draco, a book of most of the Marauder's pranks pulled in their time at Hogwarts from Remus and Tonks, a few pranks and different kinds of candy from the Weasleys, including the handmade sweater that he immediately put on, and a pair of Slytherin green-handled, poisoned-tipped daggers from his father. They came in a leather casing to fit around his waist. He reached over and when he was about to unwrap the one from Hagrid, it gave a shudder and it started to smoke.

Everyone backed away, wands drawn, as Harry quickly unwrapped it. A baby dragon plopped over the edge of the singed box.

"I curse that man for giving you a dragon!" Snape snarled, thoroughly hating the great oaf at the moment. Who in their right mind would give a Common Welsh Green dragon for a present? Another thought occurred to him.

"You better ask Minerva to let you keep it at school because it will not stay here." Remus looked at Snape. Obviously, that thought hadn't occurred to the wolf yet. The dragon sent a very small flame toward the tall man.

"Why? There's a huge back yard he could live in. There's enough room for him," Harry refuted.

"No. I refuse to have the possibility of being eaten in my home."

"Excuse me? Your home? I believe this is my home, and you are merely staying here." Harry glared.

"It would be nice to have someone or something to fly with when Harry is gone," Draco said quietly, not looking at Severus.

He turned to his new pet and scratched the top of its head. "Dagda."

"Dagda?" Hermione asked.

"He was the supreme god in Celtic Mythology. Where did you hear that name, Harry?" Remus explained.

"Read it somewhere," Harry answered distractedly.

Remus got a book of Mythology and History from Draco and Hermione, and his favorite bottle of wine from Severus, but from Harry, he got one of the best gifts of all: an official godson. He pulled Harry into him and held him and the Ministry paper.

"Albus told me that I couldn't the official godfather because I'm a werewolf. How did you do this?" Remus asked into Harry's hair. Harry blushed.

"Tonks helped out. I wanted both of you to be my godparents, so she helped in getting it passed through." Harry looked at Remus. Remus leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear.

"I was going to ask her to marry me tomorrow. Don't tell anyone, especially Hermione. She'll squeal. I'm so happy to have a family now. " Harry hugged Remus and promised not to tell.

Draco's photo album made Hermione cry when she opened it. Those pictures were so special to her and she had no idea he was even taking them. From Harry and Severus, she received an Animagus book, the same one she gave Draco, and an Advanced Potions book respectively. From Remus, she got her old time turner she used in her third year. Remus told her that he kept it, even though Dumbledore told him to return it to the Ministry.

Snape didn't think he would get any presents since Dumbledore was usually the only one who gave him anything. He wasn't a joyous person, but it was nice not to be alone for Christmas. Harry and Hermione gave him practically his whole personal potions lab that he hid from the world at Hogwarts. Hermione explained that they found it on that map of theirs. Minerva sent a bottle of wine and a stash of Cauldron Cakes, because 'the flow of candy to attempt to sweeten our favorite Slytherin must never stop!', as said on the note.

-----

Dobby cleaned up the lounge when they ate Christmas dinner: roast turkey with the trimmings, roasted potatoes, Brussels sprouts, cranberry sauce, bangers and mash, and hot gravy. For dessert, they had a fruit pudding.

Remus, Draco, and Hermione started talking about the history of Christmas and how it compared with the Muggle Christmas. Harry couldn't join in as he never really had a Muggle Christmas, but just made the dinner then sent back into his cupboard. Snape always had a Wizarding Christmas and couldn't help either.

* * *

**A/N:** I actually skipped class today to finish this. The next one should be up within a few days, I hope. This should have been up a few days ago but I was hit with a paper and 4 tests. :-( 

Our birthday's are on the 9th! My beta and me! YAY! I'm old! 20!!! She's turning 18! Neat that we have the same birthday, ne? Hehe!!

Should I up the rating since I have mentioned rape and stuff? I'm not sure what the right rating should be, so if anyone has an opinion, tell me! So I won't get in trouble!

Be kind, don't rewind, but review:-D


	13. The Ritual

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings: **Bloody, Past child abuse

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Thirteen: The Ritual

December 28th, 1997

The week leading up to the ritual was somewhat tense, despite Christmas being part of that week. Everyone, including Remus and Snape, thought that Christmas was so far away, but now that it had passed, the day came too quickly.

They packed the night before with extra clothes, and a multitude of potions. Harry packed, then repacked, and was beginning to repack for his third time when Draco came in his room.

"You weren't raised as a prince."

"My, you're blunt today," Harry replied, refolding the white clothes he needed.

"My, you're sarcastic today," Draco sneered. Harry stopped and turned to the blonde.

"Sorry. I'm just really nervous."

"Why? You've done things just as dangerous before."

"Yeah, but this time there's a plan. My…adventures…at Hogwarts were never thought out. It was just instinct. I knew what I needed to do at that precise moment and it went well most of the time. Now there's a plan and it just makes what we are doing tomorrow all the more real. My nerves are shot, whereas they weren't till after the whole ordeal was done." Harry noticed Draco's look of confusion. "All of that made sense to me," Harry grumbled and started packing again.

"I know you didn't come in here to pick a fight. What did you want?"

"First, I want you to stop unpacking and repacking; Hermione's really worried that you are going to develop some odd quirk. Second, I w-w-wanted to talk to you about you're a-a-abuse." Draco answered, very uncharacteristically. Harry whipped around and glared, thinking that Remus and Severus put Draco up to this, but seeing the sad glint in Draco's silver eyes, Harry relaxed.

"Snape doesn't know what Lucius did to you." It wasn't a question. Draco shook his head.

"Lucius said that it'd get worse if I told, and that it was for my own good."

"Vernon said the same thing. If anything happened at his job, I was blamed. At least, Lucius knew what accidental magic was." Draco scoffed.

"Lucius said, and I quote, 'If that Potter kid can kill our Lord at one year old, you should've shown accidental magic then as well. You are of upstanding breeding and the favorite child of our Lord, but you are pathetic and not worth my time.'"

"Oh, sorry."

Both teens thought about their lives and started comparing theirs to the others. Draco grew up in an abusive Wizarding home, but to the world, he looked spoiled and doted upon. Harry grew up in an abusive home, but was thrust into a world of everyone loving him, and then turning on him at the drop of a hat.

"We need to tell Snape or Remus." Draco gave Harry a calculated look.

"Why should I? You haven't told anyone."

"I told Hermione most of it. She knows, and I know she's told you some of it, otherwise you wouldn't have come to me."

"Yes, she did. When do we tell them?"

"After the new year. We both have pensieve so just put all of your memories in yours, and I'll do the same with mine, then we'll show them." Draco nodded, bid goodnight, then left for Hermione's room.

-----

December 29th, 1997

Harry woke up with a horrible sense of foreboding. He knew they all had to get through it, but he was scared. He laid in his bed staring at the ceiling till Dobby came in and announced breakfast. The house seemed too quiet, as if it knew what was going to happen.

Harry entered the dining room and noticed Snape was already there drinking his morning tea.

"You seem on edge this morning," Snape stated.

"It's not everyday you have to dunk some old cup in a pond halfway around the world because some madman thinks it's funny to divide his soul," Harry huffed.

"You seem a little dramatic as well." Harry glared at his father before staring at his plate of food.

"Food will not eat itself."

"I'm not hungry," Harry replied, "I'm going to walk around the grounds." Harry stood up and walked outside to his favorite piece of land. He was truly scared something would go wrong, or something would happen that they hadn't planned for. The foreboding feeling he woke up with hadn't fallen away. What if something did go wrong and someone was killed? He couldn't put his friends and family in danger like that, but what choice would he have? Hermione had the cup in her bag and Merlin only knows what kind of charms she put on it, being the only girl going and all. Remus and Draco carried the maps that they spent so much time on, and Severus had the potions. Harry sighed and accepted the fact that he couldn't do this alone, no matter how often he was left alone in the past.

At midmorning, Harry managed to Flash Apparate Draco, Hermione, Remus, and Severus over to Bimini without getting tired at all. It was just as Fawkes described it. If the phoenix apparated alone, he felt weightless, however with people, he felt slightly weighed down, but it still took little to no effort. The weight was different. He honed in on the area in which he needed to be, then felt for a certain type of magic. For Bimini, Harry felt for a very old ward.

He managed to land just outside of the wards that turned Ponce De Leon and his crew around. Harry shifted back to his human form quickly and saw the most beautiful pond ever. The Fountain of Youth made any other pond look dirty and vile.

"Point Me," Hermione whispered to her wand, just to verify that they were facing northwest as mentioned in De Leon's diary. They stared at the sandy trail they were standing on as it led to a pond of crystal blue water.

Harry turned to Hermione and shrugged.

"Let's get it over with." Harry walked straight through the wards.

"Typical foolish Gryffindor," Snape sneered.

"He's your foolish Gryffindor, Severus," Remus whispered. Hermione squared her shoulders and walked in after Harry. Draco and Remus were next, then Severus last.

The Fountain's waterfall, which was located on the edge of the wards, opposite the trail they were on, pointed directly north and looked to be about two meters high. The water flowing over the jagged rocks appeared out of nowhere. There was no stream or anything- it seemed to come out of the rocks. The pond looked to be six meters in diameter and two meters deep. It was a clear blue that gave off reflections of its surroundings with such detail; it was like looking into a mirror instead of water. The shore surrounding the pond was warm, as if the sun was constantly beating down on it in the spring, and a perfect beige color. The sand was soft. Harry took off his trainers and wiggled his toes in the sand, having never felt such warmth or softness on his feet before. The shore sloped gradually as it deepened into the lake.

About 4 meters away from the shoreline were small, yet lush, green shrubs about a half meter tall. Behind them were slightly taller shrubs with an average green color to them. Beyond the medium plants were the tallest plants. They were of a dull green with a slight brown tint to them. Harry figured that the outer plants didn't get the good water from the Fountain, so that's why they were that dullish color. They were on the edge of the old wards. The trail they walked to the shore on cut the plants into two groups, the ones on the left and the ones on the right. It truly was a beautiful sight.

Harry went behind the greenest bushes and changed into his white clothes. As soon as he took off his shirt, there was a collective gasp. He forgot about the marks on his back, but since they just saw the scars, he might as well drop the facial glamour. It was supposed to come off before he entered the water anyway, might as well drop them now. He put on the white shirt then turned around.

Draco's mouth was open. Hermione's lips were pursed in a thin line that would give McGonagall a run for her money. Remus' eyes were wide and Snape looked utterly furious. Harry walked to his bag and stuffed his clothes in it.

"Harry, where did you get all of those?" Draco asked softly.

Harry looked deep in his eyes, "My uncle."

"Harry! How come you didn't tell me it was this bad?"

"Hermione…please. Not now."

"Oh, right, but we will discuss this!" Hermione snapped out of her staring and jumped into action.

"Yes, we will." Snape said, then he sat down by Remus. Hermione drew protection runes on Harry's palms so he could hold the cup without the dragon skin. She then gave Harry the cup and he started to unwrap it. His hand wavered just over the cup. He clenched this fist tightly and thought about Cedric, Sirius, his mom and James, and countless others who died. Harry unclenched his hand and grabbed the cup.

Nothing happened.

"Thanks, 'Mione!" Harry grinned. Hermione hugged him and wished him good luck. She walked over, grabbed Draco's hand and they sat by the two adults. They all prayed to Merlin that this would work as Harry waded into the center of the pond.

Harry breathed in and out slowly in an attempt to relax and stop shaking. He dunked the cup with a mighty splash. He breathed a sigh of relief. Everything seemed to be okay when suddenly, he was dragged under. He sped downward, going faster and faster. It was an illusion that Harry wasn't sure he could get out of. He wasn't moving physically, but in his mind, it appeared that he was being pulled under father than the seabed actually let him. The world started going black around him as black lines slithered out of the cup, enveloping him and dragging him down.

Everyone jumped up and ran to get Harry out. Remus, Draco, and Hermione were flung back as if they hit a barrier. Snape was the only one to get through. He looked back at the others then realized his Mark was why. His arm started to hurt as if he was being branded again.

The earth started shaking and a strong pulse of magic burst from the lake. The Horcrux broke. A loud noise rang out and there was a huge explosion from the center of the lake. The force of the black water threw Snape into the ward surrounding the pond. He rolled over, coughing up water before he rushed over to Harry.

Severs cradled Harry's head, feeling rather foolish for not bringing his bag filled with potions into the barrier. He brushed back Harry's locks of hair to reveal the famous scar that was black and radiated pure evil. Snape felt sick to be near it.

Draco and Hermione were banging on the barrier, while Remus was firing as many spells he knew. All of a sudden, the barrier dropped and Draco fell with it. Remus grabbed Snape's bag and all three ran to Harry and Severus. They poured potions down Harry's throat quickly, in hopes of saving him.

Harry's eyes open fast and wide - they were red; Harry started to convulse and scream. Severus' arm burned and he held it with his right hand as if it'd help. Blood started pouring out of his arm. He rolled up his sleeve and poured as many healing potions on it as he could.

Remus started to turn pale and shake before his body twisted and turned in inhuman shapes. His bones cracked and his legs and arms looked like they were broken in many places. Hermione started to cast healing spells on Remus; Draco started on Snape.

Harry's scar erupted. Blood streamed down his face as black orbs flew out of his scar. Each orb looked like a comet and when one's tail started to fade out, another orb was connected. Four shot out of his head, but when the fifth one came out, it drew a sickly green light from Severus' arm and a light grey light from Remus' broken body.

Fawkes flashed over from Britain and flew to Remus, healing his many broken bones, then to Snape and healed his forearm. He flew to Harry and cried a few tears onto his scar. Harry was barely breathing and trembled horribly.

Snape and Remus sat up slowly, both aching.

"Is he alive?" Snape asked softly. He didn't think it would be this bad. He knew when Remus asked him if he was prepared to sacrificed his son that he wasn't. No decent parent would ever do that, but it was the only way. He never thought that this ritual would end up being this big of a scare.

"He's alive." Hermione poured an anti- Cruciatus potion to hopefully stop the shaking.

"My mark is gone. It looks like it was never there." Snape rubbed his hand over his bloody arm. The mark was no longer there. He felt free; no one cursing him through his mark. People could say Voldemort around him and he wouldn't feel like he was being tortured. The Dark Lord couldn't call him…

…The Dark Lord. What would happen if he called Snape? He killed his mentor for nothing. He would have to reflect on that later. He had a son to take care of now.

"Moony is gone. I don't feel him struggling inside anymore." Remus said. He ran his fingers through light brown hair. His face looked younger and the early worry lines were virtually gone. Draco's voice cut through their thoughts.

"His scar is gone."

-----

Voldemort was sitting regally on his black wood throne with deep green velvet cushion, listening to a new recruit fumble his way through his report.

"How dare you fail me! _Crucio!_" He held the pathetic excuse of a soldier under the curse until four orbs of black light and one ball of black, green, and grey flew at him and seeped into his body. He crumbled to the floor in pain, hate, and anguish. His forearm burned in excruciating pain. He managed to lift up his sleeve and saw the Dark Mark burning into his alabaster skin. Line by curving line, it carved itself in his skin.

He laid on the floor panting. Voldemort opened his eyes and his hands had some color on them. He wasn't tan, but he was no longer extremely pale. He conjured a mirror and saw that his face wasn't as snakelike anymore; it was of an about seventy year old man with greying black hair and brown eyes. The only difference in what he looked like compared to what he should look like was the jagged lightening bolt scar on his forehead and a backward 'S' on his hand.

His mind raged. One side seemed to fight with another. One side felt the need to run outside under the full moon and eat sweet tender human flesh, and the other side was his normal thought processes before the black orbs went into his skin.

He conjured a knife and slit his palm. Red blood oozed out before he healed it with his wand. He was fully human. He had no more Horcruxes and wouldn't make anymore until he killed Harry Potter.

He was mortal.

* * *

A/N: The next letter is coming up. I just needed to get this out of the way. 

Thanks for the birthday wishes!! Two more days!

Draco's stuttering- I know it is out of character, but abuse is not something that is easily brought up. I can't see him bring it up as if it's nothing, now that he knows Harry also went through it. He's scared that Harry will throw it back in his face. He's unsure-thus the stutter. (If you know a child who is being abused, do not stand by! Help the child! Get them out of that situation, and there are more than just physical abuse. If you know a kid living with a druggie mom- get them out. Tell someone! jumps off of soapbox)

TBA: Bangers and mash are sausages and mashed potatoes. I don't know if you got my email.

Harry is NOT Voldemort! Voldemort's soul is complete and he's killable.

Read and Review!


	14. Healing Part I

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings: **Character death. Maybe boring due to dialogue, but some questions are answered. Not all though. Please keep reading after this chapter. (I was watching Peter Pan with Jason Issacs while writing this, and seeing the guy who plays Lucius Malfoy say 'I believe in faeries. I do. I do.' is quite entertaining.)

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Fourteen: Healing Part I

They packed as fast as they could. Severus cradled his son to his chest as Fawkes took them back to Godric's Hollow. He yelled out orders for Hermione to call Minerva and Poppy, Draco to get potions, and stopped Remus from following him upstairs since the ex-werewolf was panting just from walking half-way up the first flight of stairs. He made Remus to go at least sit in the lounge to rest. He was of no use to Harry dead because he was too stubborn to just lie down and drink a few healing potions.

Severus rushed up the stairs, carrying Harry bridal style into his room and laid him on the bed. Draco, with Fawkes on his shoulder, came in with the requested potions. Snape fiercely grabbed them from his godson and started pouring them into Harry's mouth, making sure to go slow, despite his shaking hand, so that Harry wouldn't choke. He gently stroked Harry's throat to get him to swallow. He would not lose his son, but potions could only do so much. He needed Poppy.

Fawkes left Draco's shoulder and perched on the headboard.

"Cry in his mouth! Heal him you blasted bird!" Severus snarled at the phoenix. Fawkes gave an indigent trill and puffed out his chest feathers. Fawkes was offended, but Draco was afraid. He'd never seen Severus act like this…so protective…towards anyone except to Draco himself. Draco left, so he wouldn't be underfoot when Poppy and McGonagall arrived.

"Where the hell is that Mediwitch? You damned bird! Avada-" Snape yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand shot out of his arm. He berated himself for relaxing in his spying ability and should've heard someone coming. He turned to see Poppy in the doorway with her wand out.

"Severus! You are distraught! Get out of here!"

"No. I cannot and will not. I want to be here to help you!" Severus said, fighting a loosing battle. He knew she had a special place in her heart for Harry.

"You tried to kill Fawkes! In your current mood, you will hinder more than help," explained Poppy in a gentle tone. "You've done something already. He's looking better already. Go before I have Fawkes take you down to Minerva." Snape nodded then left to unpack and clean up after he retrieved his wand. Poppy ran a diagnostic check on the younger of her two favorite patients. She started at Harry's feet and ended at his head. It was then she gasped when she noticed Harry's famous scar was gone.

Oh, how she longed for the day Harry would be rid of that dreadful scar. It disfigured his otherwise lovely face. The scar hindered him in so many ways. In Poppy's eyes, the only interesting aspect of that cursed scar was that it was a medical anomaly. It was a puzzle that irked her to no end. At times, it seemed to be a faint pink line; other times, it was bold red as if Harry had been cursed just minutes before. She had no idea how to help the poor boy.

'Stable but exhausted' the spell read after a bit of Harry's personal set of collections that she had. Severus did a good job with what he had on hand. With Harry resting peacefully, she wondered if this would be the beginning of him sleeping like this. His face had a tranquil look- as opposed to the worried and upset look he usually had when he slept in the Hospital Wing.

Poppy spelled the room white and made it look just like the Hospital Wing with just one bed instead of the usual twenty. A sense of familiarity was nice. When she was done, she had Dobby bring Severus back to tell him Harry was ok.

"Have you seen the scars on his back?" Snape asked.

"Yes. I told him I would heal them but he was extremely adamant about keeping them. He said his uncle liked to look over his work and that whatever didn't kill him only made him stronger. It's nice to be able to talk to someone about it."

"What do you mean, although I have an inkling what you are going to say."

"Dumbledore," they said together.

"I have a few potions that need to be tended to for Harry. Will you get me immediately if something happens?"

"I've placed a monitoring charm on him, so it will alert me if he wakes, or something happens. Since it's on, I'm use your lavatory to wash up. Surely you remember how second year potions classes went." Severus smirked at her, remembering the dunderheads. Poppy glared back at him and he showed her to the wash room.

-----

While Madam Pomfrey and Severus were upstairs, Remus, Hermione, and Draco told Minerva what happened at Bimini.

"We can give them a cure hopefully. A few packs still trust me. I will go to them and see if they will help."

"No you will not. We aren't sure if it was just the water, or if it was the magical backlash due to the Horcrux. I will not put you in that sort of danger, Remus!" McGonagall fought back. The Marauders had been some of her favorite students at Hogwarts, and she always had a soft spot for the quiet werewolf, but she would not budge. She would not send him there and convince them there was a cure for Lycanthropy, and it fail because it was of a Horcrux instead. She already lost James, Lily, and Sirius. Peter deserved what he got in her eyes when she was told about his death.

"Mr. Weasley figured out an obliviate was cast on him and he suspects Harry did it." Minerva looked at Remus with a pointed look. Remus looked to the floor, feeling as if he was a child again and was caught with James and Sirius pulling a prank. McGonagall laughed at his "innocent" look.

"Oh, Remus. He said he remembered that Harry came back from somewhere, then there was a blank spot, then he was turning down his covers to sleep. We all know that it was about the Horcruxes and after what he did to Hermione here, we decided to keep it on him."

"We?" Hermione asked.

"His family and the Order. He told his mom about what happened and they are all mad and disgusted at him for hurting you. You are like a second daughter to them."

"What of Miss Weasley?"

"She's quiet, almost like she was in her first year with the Chamber and all. I know she still pines for Harry and I don't think she's gotten over their break up. She doesn't have her mother's temper anymore. I also believe that they are still dealing with their father's death. They were the youngest so they didn't have Arthur around much. He was always working to support them. Bill had Arthur the longest, Charlie next, and so on. They don't have the fond memories the older boys do."

Hermione, Remus, and Draco nodded.

"How is Bill after Greyback attacked him?" Remus asked.

"He has some wolfish qualities, but he does not change at the full moon; Molly was ecstatic. His wedding to Fleur was beautiful, wasn't it?" The Headmistress and Remus talked about the wedding that was at the Burrow till Hermione decided to interrupt.

"What about Luna, the twins, and Neville?"

"The twins stuck those fantastic Extendable Ears around Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley and are listening for anything suspicious. Miss Lovegood and Mr. Longbottom are keeping tabs on the students, much in the same way that the twins are. No one has much information, however. It seems everyone is tight-lipped when they shop or go to classes. We have no idea what will happen until it does, and by then we are too late," Minerva informed them.

They sat in silence, mostly wondering if Harry would be okay.

-----

Poppy came in, after taking a quick wash and a light dinner, putting up as many warding spell as she knew on Harry's door.

"I figured you'd be here, James," Poppy whispered to the lone figure sitting close to Harry's bed. Snape looked at her with huge surprise on his face.

"Oh, please. I had to work on you so much during your school years that I could recognize you anywhere. I also know that you would never pretend to be Severus unless Dumbledore had something to do with it. Besides, your glamour is fading since Harry had started reading the letters. I know how that spell is tied into his reading them. I'm slightly shocked that Harry hasn't noticed. I imagine that you've been applying a regular glamour, though."

"Yes, I have. We've had a hard few months and I didn't want to scare him. Why have you not mentioned to me that you knew I was someone else? We just talked a little more than an hour ago!" James almost yelled.

He didn't want to wake Harry up to this conversation. Their relationship was tentative at best, and James didn't want to completely lose his son. He was resigned to the fact that the last letter may not make much difference once Harry read it, but it was the best explanation he could give. He would talk to Harry face to face, but he did want to keep the tradition with the letters going. Every year of his life, he looked forward to writing it. It was a constant in his life.

"Well, good. He shouldn't wake till morning, but you know how he is; he might be up in an hour. I think you should apply a regular glamour for now. I didn't say anything because we were usually at school and the walls talk-a fact you know well. In addition, you were spying and the fact that I knew may have put you in danger."

"Thanks, I think. It's a bit unnerving that you've known all this time. You've been like an older sister to me...or a favorite aunt. Tell me, am I a bad father for doing this?"

Poppy thought a bit then put a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be hurt. He believed that the father that he loved, looked up to and wanted to be was dead- that he died saving him, but only to find out that his dad has been his hated professor for six years. How do you think he's going to feel? But, he will know that you protected him as much as you could. You aren't a bad father. You did all you could in a horrible position and with a manipulative Headmaster. He will realize that. Just know that Harry doesn't have a lot of trust in adults and this will be a huge blow to him. He might hate you for a while, but he'll come around, especially when he reads the last one." Poppy looked at the devastation on James' face. "James, look at me. You aren't a bad father. I just want you to know what might happen. Be Prepared."

"I should have known this day was coming. I just was hoping I'd have more time. Thanks, Poppy. I think I'll stay here." James reached over and brushed a lock of hair out of Harry's face and watched over him till morning.

-----

Harry woke up two days later, groggy and blinded by the white. Hospital Wing. He shut his eyes quickly and groaned.

"Damn, not again." He heard a deep chuckle from the black spot on his bedside and a soft roar from a green spot on his bed. Dagda! The little dragon grew quickly but it was still rather small, since it was still a baby.

"I heard that, Mr. Potter!" Poppy bustled towards them. "Like father, like son. I swear you two come here the most and are the most eager to leave." Harry looked up with his innocent face and cheeky grin and Snape glared. "Don't you dare look at me like that, Severus Snape." She started to walk to Harry's desk to get a few potions and she changed the room back to how it was.

Snape rolled his eyes. "I saw that!" Harry laughed at the banter.

"Be gentle with my dad. He's old." Harry laughed, then realized what he said then ducked his head, not looking at Snape or Poppy. It was the first time he said something like that. It actually slipped out on accident, but the more he thought on it, the more Harry liked saying that. His dad. His own dad. Not Ron's dad, or Malfoy's- not that he wanted Draco's. His own, and it was nice to have one.

Snape gave a smirk at Harry. Harry saw it through his lashes, and when no reprimand came, he looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." Snape waved off the apology. He liked being acknowledged without Harry using it against him like he had in the past. He hated when Harry mocked him and used the title against him. Severus knew that Harry had to adjust, and having been lied to for so long that he could be acting a lot worse. Snape knew he would be.

"You're right. Poppy, be gentle. I am old after all."

-----

After Harry went back to sleep, Snape retired to his own room, mainly because there was a evil minx inside his son's room who kicked him out. He stared at the roaring fire and drank another tumbler of firewhiskey.

His dark mark was gone. When he was branded by the old wizard, he knew instantly it was the worst mistake he ever done. He should have fought for his son. He would have won against Dumbledore. Lily had always complained about Petunia- how she was always degrading Lily, and calling her a freak. Was that what he subjected Harry to but not fighting Dumbledore's plan? He certainly hoped not.

He rubbed where the mark had been for years. How would the Order get information now? Harry's scar was gone, so there were no more visions, and he wasn't a spy anymore. He felt useless, but he gained a son. Out of the two choices, he preferred to have his son back.

He drank another tumbler. It was odd, but liberating at the same time to not have to go back. Something he had done for a long time was, in an instant, ripped away from him. His life changed so quickly, not that he minded, but it was a hard adjustment.

To him, Dumbledore had now died in vain, but sending that light at the old man was freedom and the end of the manipulation in his life, as well. It was less than a year, and he was out of the Death Eater ranks. Dumbledore was the cause of all of the bad stuff that happened, so he was not completely depressed about it as he should have been. Dumbledore knew how Tom Riddle was when they met at the orphanage. Why didn't he do anything then? James was surprised that Harry stayed so pure. His life with the Dursley's surely hadn't been proper, even for a house-elf, if the scars on his back and face were anything to go by.

-----

The Dark Lord was not happy. His link to the Potter brat seemed to have disappeared and his delicate, white skin was marred by his own mark on his forearm. When he called his servants to him, he was met with unimaginable pain, then noticed that his potions master had not joined them.

So he was the traitor. Voldemort had his suspicions but they were always unfounded. After Harry Potter, Severus Snape would be his second Horcrux, he decided. The brat and the traitor together in death. He cursed their names mentally as he cursed his followers physically. Lucius was the only one spared that night for leading a successful raid on a Muggle town.

"Lucius!" Voldemort barked. The blonde bowed respectfully and awaited orders. "I have a present for my most trusted. Bring her out!" Crabbe and Goyle dragged a bloody and dirty Dolores Umbridge out by her hair.

She looked up with tears brimming at Lucius' face. Her savior had come.

"You may have her. Do whatever you see fit." Voldemort gestured and sat back on his throne to watch the lovely show.

Lucius loved how Umbridge begged for him to save her meaningless life. She screamed so prettily. He strung out her death, making her feel all of the agony she had put him in while he was at the Ministry. Her once blonde hair was now stained with her blood. Her eyes stayed open after Lucius decapitated her.

"Lucius, my servant, you have done well tonight. You there, take her to the Ministry."

------------------------------

**A/N:**Sorry it's short. The next one will be longer. I hope I counted right. '0'th letter to '17'th is 18, right? My notes tell me so.

Please no flames or questions like, "How is that possible?" as I do have explanations planned out. Just give me time lol. :-D Well…I guess you can ask but I won't answer directly.

I hope you keep reading even though the Dad issue is explained. Voldemort is still out there.

I have a paper to write, so it might be a while. I am working as fast as I can. Review as always!


	15. Healing Part II and Hagrid's Tale

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** Death, Gory Imagery, Child Abuse (descriptive), **Muggle Anachronism alert!** (Although I'm sure there are more than just this one.) OOC

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Fifteen: Healing, Part Two and Hagrid's Return

A few days before their return to Hogwarts…

A horrible childhood was never easy to talk about; now he and Draco were going to talk about it.

It was his idea after all, and he wasn't going to let the blonde down. Harry was nervous about it though. He knew that Draco wouldn't use it against him, but it was a bit unnerving to talk to someone about their abuse to their former rival…or anyone really. Hermione was only one who he ever talked to about the Dursleys. She only found out because she came in to wake Ron and himself up for the day and he hadn't put the glamour on his face on yet. At the time, it felt nice to tell someone. Harry knew she wouldn't tell and she wouldn't pressure him as bad as Ron would have. Ron would have lost his temper and threatened to avenge him. She was sensitive. Thank goodness she didn't know about his back, for he had a shirt on when she barged in.

Harry was happy to get back to Hogwarts. It had been a hectic holiday. He could tell Hermione didn't want to go back. She and Draco had been spending more and more time together. They still included Harry in things, but it was good that she had gotten over Ron's stupidity and found someone who could really value her. Harry could see it in Draco's eyes.

Hermione's voice sliced through his thoughts as she ran in

"Harry! Look!" He got a little worried since he was still on bed rest, until he saw the big half-giant standing in his home. He walked slowly to Hagrid, not sure if he was real or not. According to Hagrid's last letter, he hinted that he was in bad shape and Harry and Hermione thought that he was dying. He poked Hagrid in his stomach to see if he wasn't imagining anything and heard a deep chuckle. Harry looked up and smiled. Hagrid didn't die! Then it occurred to him that Hagrid sent him the dragon for Christmas. Said dragon was being tickled by Hagrid. Spoiled thing.

"I was so worried you died, Hagrid!" Harry launched himself into Hagrid's arms. The gentle giant looked down and smiled and hugged Harry back before putting him down.

"Yeah, me las' letter did seem like it, didnit? I'm sorry. I didnit mean to scare yeh. At the time, I was thinkin' I was dyin', so I wrote saying that. Olympe took good care of me, though. Sometimes thin's have to get worse before they can get better and that's what happened with me health. I went back ta the trolls, yeh see. Tryin' ta help. You-Know-Who's got them under his control. They didn't like me comin' back. Said I took too long and that the story was rehearsed. I'm sorry I left yeh kids. Who was over Gryffindor while I was away?"

"Professor McGonagall resumed the post, but if a Gryffindor was sent to her as the Headmistress, she wouldn't punish them. The group of students involved would be given to a non-Head of House for punishment." Hermione answered slowly.

Harry hadn't truly thought about Hagrid dying. He was always there. Harry thought about it, but it hadn't sunk in at the time. Looking at Hermione, Harry thought the thought of Hagrid not being there had sunk in with her either, as she had tears in her eyes.

Hagrid told them about how she resigned her post as Headmistress to help him, but she was doing well. Hagrid told them how they were walking in a forest when they found the egg. Hagrid thought that Harry would like it and sent it, much to Severus' despair.

The three of them talked for a good while about Hagrid's travels till Minerva came up and said that they needed to return. The giant made them promise to come see him more.

-----

Harry was looking at the discarded Daily Prophet from today and was shocked when he looked at the picture on the front page. He'd recognize that toad face and that pink bow anywhere. It was Umbridge's bloody head on a desk and what appeared to be her body sitting in someone's chair in the background.

_**Ministry Official Beheaded**_

_Sometime late last night, writes special correspondent Rita Skeeter, forty-six, someone broke into the Ministry and placed Dolores Jane Umbridge's body here in the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement's Office. She was the secretary to the Junior Undersecretary in the Department for Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after her harsh fall from being Headmistress of Hogwarts and ex- Minister Cornelius Fudge's Undersecretary. Her odd behavior had come under heavy scrutiny after dealing with Harry Potter and his friends at Hogwarts. _

_Aurors have said that there is no evidence to suggest she was killed here, but this reporter is most concerned that if a Ministry worker can be killed and dropped off in one of the most secure buildings in Wizarding Britain without detection, how secure are we really? Shouldn't the wards around our Ministry of Magic have alerted someone that dark wizards were in there? How can we trust the Ministry with our children at Hogwarts?_

Harry stopped reading. He couldn't say that he was sad she died, but he wasn't happy either. Even though she was torturous and vile, he did not want her dead. He looked at his hand and saw the scar. Yes, no matter what she did to Harry, she didn't deserve what Lord Voldemort or one of his minions did to her.

"Harry Potter!" Madame Pomfrey screeched. He sighed, drooped his shoulders in what looked like a pitiful way and turned to her. When he looked up, Poppy and Hermione both had their hands on their hips; Severus had his arms crossed; Draco, and the newly engaged couple, Remus and Tonks, were trying to keep their laughter in by grinning big. Harry thought she was alone. If she had been, he may have talked his way out of going back to his room.

"Nice fake innocent act, Harry! Couldn't have been better myself!" Draco yelled, then laughed.

"You march yourself right up to your room, Mister. No, that look will not work on me! Not again," Poppy pointed up the stairs. Harry slowly shuffled up, but paused when he got to Hermione.

"You know, you look a lot like her with your hands on your hips like that," Harry commented. Hermione peered around him and looked at Poppy's stance. He was right; she did look like the Mediwitch. Hermione slowly moved her hands down.

"She's right though! You went through a terrible ordeal and you need to rest," Hermione bickered, placing her hands on her hips again. Harry sighed and continued his long, slow trek to his room.

"Honestly, I'll bound you to that bed if you get out again." Harry whipped around and his eyes were wide and full of fear. Draco, Remus, and Tonks stopped trying to laugh. Harry bolted to his room, leaving a bewildered Poppy behind, before she cursed when she realized what she said.

"I was merely jesting. I can't believe his uncle tied him down. I swear, if I ever see that Muggle, I'll…" She muttered and went up to check on Harry.

"May I have a talk with you, Remus?" Severus asked. "Draco, you as well."

"Yes, sir." Draco agreed, and Remus nodded. They walked to the study while Tonks and Hermione went to the library so Tonks could show Hermione different Auror 'blending-in' techniques.

"We must find a way for Harry and you to cope with your abuse. He's been ignoring it and it will not go away, and I know that Lucius hit you and that's all. Did it go farther than that?" Severus broke the ice. Draco nodded.

I don't want to pressure him into talking again, as I have learned that is not the best way to go with him, and I have no idea how to proceed with you, Draco."

"Harry and I were going to share memories and we had planned on asking you two to join us in our pensieves after he was allowed out of bed," Draco said. Lupin and Snape looked at him, surprised that he and Harry would take it upon themselves to deal with this.

"We talked about it before we left for that Bimini place. Hermione asked him to drop the glamour he had up on his face and hands. We talked about Dobby and it reminded me about what Lucius used to do to me. I approached him alone as he was packing and he said that we needed to tell you."

"We will do that then. Draco, go get your pensieve and pull out your memories with Lupin's help while I talk to Poppy to get Harry out. We will meet back here," Snape said. Draco left and Remus put a hand on Snape shoulder.

"They are both lucky to have you," Remus said, smiling in a comforting way before he left. Snape stared at the place Remus had just been. He wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his son's abuse. He subjected him to that, indirectly, by letting Harry live there, instead of fighting for custody. It would be like reliving his own childhood, which was something he hadn't done since he learned Occlumency.

Snape stood up and went to relieve his son from the overprotective nurse. He walked up the stairs and opened the door to Harry's room.

"My dearest Poppy, it's really okay. I'm fine," Harry pleaded while holding Poppy's hand; the other was slowly stroking Dagda's head. Severus rolled his eyes at his son's antics.

"I saw that, Severus!" She chastised.

"You never know I'm there till I roll my eyes, why is that?" He asked as he walked up to the other side of Harry's bed.

"My secret. Harry, it was in jest. You know I would never bound you, right?" She asked yet again and yet again, Harry answered, "Yes, I know. Please stop apologizing."

"I require a word with you, Madame." Severus said before she broke out in tears. They walked out into the hall.

"You are being too overbearing to him. He said he was alright with you. Stop your apologizing and go back to being your sharp-tongued self. He knows you didn't mean it," he said.

"Yes, yes, but the look on his face. I could only imagine how that disgusting Muggle got pleasure from seeing his face like that. It just sickens me. I'm scared he'll not trust me again," Poppy bawled.

"He knows you heal him, that you are good, and that you did not mean it." He wanted to reach out and shake her. There'd been times when she had to heal him after a particular Death Eater meeting that she broke down like this, but he'd never seen her this bad. He had a weeping woman and he was no good at comforting. Oh, how he needed someone like Lupin or another woman to deal with her. He awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Do you believe he will forgive me?"

"He already has, woman!"

"Don't you take that tone with me!" She hit him on the nose with the tip of her wand and his robes changed to a lime green and his hair done in matching bows.

"My, my, you are feeling better," he drawled as they entered Harry's room. She opened her mouth to retort before she was interrupted but a hearty laugh and a click of a camera. Harry held Collin's camera, which he stole at the end of last school year, and had a cheeky grin on his face. Oddly, the dragon seemed to have one too.

"I told you he was alright. Now to the real reason for my visit. I need the brat for a few hours." He noticed Harry already out of bed. "He will be returned to your tender care." Harry sat back down quickly and pouted.

"But I'm fine!" Harry argued.

"We all know that your definition of 'fine' varies greatly than the rest of ours. Besides, after what we do, you may want to come back and rest. I'll need something of yours, if that is agreeable." His dad explained. Harry nodded, got up, and walked out the door with his dad.

"There's a mirror on the wall facing the door. That's how she saw you." Harry smiled as his dad changed his clothes back to their menacing black.

-----

With Remus' help, Draco got a few memories out, just the main ones that have troubled him in the past. He had been worried when he went to Harry about it. He talked to Hermione about some of it, but not the main issues. All she knew was the occasional hits and curses Lucius cast on him.

Draco was nervous about having Remus helping him with the memories. Although, he apologized for his actions in regards to him in third year, and Remus had waved it off, he still felt a little wary around him. The nervousness slowly melted as they worked together. The wolf sure knew his Defense, especially creatures, and made history so much more interesting than Binns ever could. Lupin's gentle smile took away any fears that he was being scrutinized. He could see why practically the whole school loved him when he taught there.

"Are you okay?" Remus asked gently.

"Yes, just a bit nervous. No one has ever seen these except myself, and Lucius. I'm worried about how Severus will react. Will he look at me as if I'm weak that I could not fight off my own father?"

"No, he won't. You are his son in all but blood. He'll understand more than you think." Remus said, knowing just a little bit about Severus' life prior to Hogwarts. They talked at times after Order meetings had been concluded, and Snape would compare his home life to Death Eater meetings. The thing about the comparisons were that the Severus he knew during school would never speak about his home unless absolutely forced to. This Severus was a bit more open, not much, but it was there. Severus' smell was slightly different too, but he figured something must have happened and it changed. He never saw a huge reason to look into it, since Dumbledore seemed to trust Snape.

Harry and Snape came in a few minutes later. Harry had a huge grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes, and Snape had his normal scowl. Remus looked at the two and wondered what had transpired between them and Poppy.

"Please sit. I took your pensieve and brought it with me. Draco has his. By the look on your face, I'm sure you know what we planned to do. Draco has his memories already copied, correct, Lupin?" Snape noticed the grin slowly faded off of Harry's face as he kept talking.

"Yes."

"Good. Here's the potion you need. I'll help you copy the memories." Harry nodded. He knew that they both, he and Draco, needed to do this, however, that did not make him look forward to it. He'd never told specifics or shown the memories to anyone and he didn't think Draco had either. Draco looked about how Harry felt- sick and worried. He idly wondered where did the Slytherin mask went. Draco had really opened up to him and Hermione. Mostly Hermione, but they talked about quid ditch when they raced around the property.

"Think about the memory you want out, nod, and I'll get it out." Severus said. He thought earliest back and nodded. He slowly progressed through his years, just picking major ones instead of every little slap Vernon laid on him. He stopped after four memories.

"Harry's first!" Draco said in a squeaky voice.

"Why me?"

"Aren't Gryffindors supposed to be brave?" Draco sneered.

"I'm only half as brave as them, then." Harry imitated Draco, then muttered, "Damn hat."

"What does the hat have to do with anything?" Draco asked. Remus and Severus looked curious, although Snape's was a little less obvious. Harry examined his nails in a vain way as if he didn't care less about what he was about to reveal.

"That darling hat wasn't sure if I should be in Slytherin or Gryffindor before I asked to be placed anywhere but Slytherin."

"Why didn't you want to go into Slytherin? Were we not good enough for the great Harry Potter?" Draco's school side came out.

"When I met you at Madame Malkin's shop, you were rude, snobby, and insulted the only person who was nice to me. Then you insulted Ron just because he was poor. I was just like him, with cast offs and hand-me-down, till I got to this world. When you insulted him, you insulted me. After you were sorted into Slytherin, he said that there's haven't been any good witches or wizards to come out of that house. In my eleven year old mind, I was scared to go in there. I didn't want to lose the only friend I had." Harry ranted and gradually got louder toward the end.

"Okay, okay. I apologize." Draco conceded. He stood up, grabbed Harry's elbow, and dragged him to a corner where the two adults couldn't hear them.

"I'm scared. Please go first. Your uncle can't get you in this world; Lucius can. I'm not ready to see him yet." Whatever Harry thought Draco was going to say, that wasn't it. It did make sense. Harry didn't have Vernon to worry about, but Lucius was now a huge threat to everyone, including Draco. Harry looked at the pale boy and smiled.

"I won't let him get you. I'll go first."

"Thank you." They walked back over to the silent adults. They both had a weird look on their face but kept their mouths closed.

"I'm going first. Are we all going in?"

"Yes. It would do you both well to know that you are not alone in abuse. Someone else has gone through it too." Snape said. The teens nodded. They all gathered around the pensieve and touched it, causing them to fall in.

_Six year old Harry just got home from Muggle primary school an hour late because he had to walk home, while Petunia picked Dudley up. He looked worn, tired, and was wearing a huge shirt with a few holes in them. _

"_You are late! Get to work!" Petunia yelled and slapped him on the head. Harry cleaned the dishes, pruned the garden, and was almost done cleaning the windows when his uncle came into the backyard and yanked him off of the ladder by his neck._

"_You haven't finished. We feed you and give you a home. The least you could do is do what you are told! It is not that difficult, you stupid freak." Vernon shouted in Harry's face, then dragged him through the house and threw him into the cupboard. Harry stayed there through dinner. The roast Petunia cooked smelled so wonderful and Harry's stomach growled._

Harry started to look away when he remembered what would be next. He felt a hand on his shoulder, one in his hand, and one around his waist. They were there for him which was more than he could say about his family. He smiled up at his father who has his arm around his waist in a manly hug. Harry could have sworn there was a small smile back.

_Their dinner was finished and they walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked under Vernon and Dudley's weight. Harry took off his eyes and fell into an restless sleep. Harry softly called out for his mom and dad as he hugged his legs into his chest and tears leaked out of his eyes._

_Minutes later, the stairs creaked again and Harry woke wondering if it was already morning. The door to his room opened and Vernon stood there with a pillow and a feral grin._

"_Would you like a pillow?" he asked. Harry nodded. _

"_Are you willing to beg for it?" Harry shook his head no. He didn't need it that bad. He went six years without one. With unbelievable speed for a fat man, Vernon started to smother Harry with the pillow. Harry started flailing his arms and legs in an attempt to get the pillow off. _

"_Beg, Potter. You always begged so beautifully." Vernon cooed. Harry started screaming as his lungs started to hurt. Suddenly, the pillow was ripped off of his face and he took a lungful of air._

"_Would you like the pillow now that you know what it will do to freaky people like you?" Harry shook his head no very quickly and Vernon laughed._

_The memory swirled and then showed Harry, at seven, cooking dinner for his family. Dudley was complaining that Harry was moving too slow. Petunia came over to Harry to rectify the situation. _

"_Are you trying to stave our wonderful son, boy?"_

"_No, ma'am."_

"_What have I told you about speaking to us?" Petunia grabbed little Harry's hands and put them on the hot stove, scarring his hands in a circular pattern._

"I had wondered about your wings." Draco said softly. Harry nodded.

"How were they hidden, but that 'S' from the locket showed?"

"Selective glamour," Harry replied.

"Why did those scars stayed? Your lightning bolt one is missing." Draco asked. Harry's facial and burn scars were visible since Harry had the glamour off.

"My guess is that Harry's lightning bolt scar was made of magic, as well as Salazar's 'S', and because the water at Bimini was also magical, it took care of those. The one on his face and hands were made by Muggle means and do not contain magic in them." Remus answered.

_The scene shifted again. Harry was running down Magnolia Crescent trying to get away from Dudley and his friends. The two skinnier boys caught up with Harry and held him down until their obese ringleader managed to catch up. Harry knew what was coming, as it had been happening every day since he started primary school. They called it '_Harry Hunting_'._

_They had already caught their prey, now was the time to feast on it. Dudley delivered the first blow to the side of Harry's face. Piers Polkiss and the other one started hitting Harry in his ribs and stomach till Piers stopped them and pulled out a knife._

"_Look what my father bought me last week, Potter." Piers held it lightly between his thumb and a finger, swinging it back and forth. Dudley grabbed it out of his friends hand and put it to Harry's throat._

"_I would do it, but we would lose our punching bag. So instead, I will mark you as mine." Dudley moved the blade and cut Harry's face from his forehead down his cheek._

"_Hey, Dudley, that wasn't cool. I was just going to taunt him with it." Piers whined. Dudley shrugged, unhappy that Harry didn't make a sound or cry. The three walked off to find another kid._

_The scene changed again. Nine year old Harry was laying, shirtless, on the Dursley's backyard patio, bound to the concrete slab with red marks on his back. Uncle Vernon was instructing Dudley how to properly hold the belt for maximum damage. _

"_Dad, can you show me instead? I'll learn better if you do it." Vernon smiled at his boy. The first blow hurt, but the second one broke the skin and drew blood. Vernon knew that Harry would not make a sound and he was not going to beat the magic out of the boy inside his house, lest the blood carried his disease._

Snape pulled them all out. He was white, Remus was shaking, but Harry and Draco looked like it was a common thing. He had no idea what was going on inside of Harry's head, but in his own mind, he couldn't help but compare his own life to his son's. His childhood wasn't the most ideal in the world, and his dad beat him and made his mother curse him. Harry wasn't cursed, but Severus was never burned for not cooking fast enough. Severus didn't have any friends, like Harry, but no one wanted to be around him. The only time someone ganged up on him was James Potter in school, not that fact matter anymore, since he was one in the same now.

"How do you feel about all of that, Harry?" Remus asked. Snape flicked his eyes at his son who looked thoughtful for a second then spoke.

"I resent the fact that my family hated me, but I don't blame them. Their fear of magic overtook them. I think Petunia's thought line was her sister was killed by magic and since I had it, I might kill them. If they got it out of me early, I wouldn't be able to kill them. There were some instances where she looked at me in fear and I never figured out why until Hagrid told me about my par- Lily." Harry replied.

"So you aren't mad at them? Merlin knows I would be."

"I was for a while, but as I grew, I started thinking more and more about it. For the longest time after I found out I was a wizard, I felt bad for not being able to defend myself to a Muggle. Like you said, I'm not alone in abuse. Sometimes things trigger different memories, like with Poppy back there, but I'm usually not like that. Fred and George threw a surprise party in the Tower once, and they snuck up behind me and blindfolded me. I could have panicked but I didn't. It was ok. If I lost it and couldn't cope, You-Know-Who won't be killed and it would let the Dursleys know that they've won."

"I'm very proud you see it that way." Snape said. Remus agreed.

"I guess it's my turn now." Draco said. They walked to Draco's pensieve. Severus didn't think he was quite ready for this one either. It was hard enough to watch snippets of how his own son was brought up, but to see Draco's would be as hard as Harry's. Not that he didn't love his son any less, but Snape was there for most of Draco's life, being his godson and all. How he missed Lucius' abuse was beyond him.

"Wait. May I go get Hermione? She has been wanting to know more about my childhood. I do not want to tell her, so she might as well see it." Draco wondered. Remus looked at Severus and shrugged.

"You may go get her. We will wait." Draco walked down to the library where the girls were and borrowed Hermione. Tonks said that she would help the elves with supper. Hermione followed a silent Draco to the study where the men were. She saw the pensieve and figured out what they were doing. She knew about most of Harry's memories, but nothing about Draco's.

"Are you sure you want me here?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

"Yes. It would mean a lot to me," He whispered back. He tugged her earlobe and smiled.

They dipped into the silvery liquid.

_A four year old Draco was holding an unregistered wand and chanting the same spell over and over again. Lucius was sitting on the other side of the room waiting for his son to hurry up and learn the moderately dark spell._

"_No son of mine could be this below average." Lucius drawled. Draco looked up, tears threatened to fall. He blinked them away and put on his stoic mask. He closed his eyes, raised the wand, and shouted the spell, hoping that with all his might that it would work. He opened them when his father laughs. _

"_You are so pathetic! This is a spell that your godfather taught me when we were in school. He said to use it on you for punishment when your Mother and I told him you were to be born. _Sectumsempra!_" Deep cuts gushed blood out of Draco's chest. Lucius laughed at his son's cries._

Hermione gasped. Harry looked extremely pale and like he was hit in the stomach with a bludger. Harry probably triggered a memory to arise with Draco when he used the curse on him. He felt his legs give out, but his dad was there to catch him when he fell.

"Draco knows how you got the curse and knows that you didn't know what it did." Snape said. Harry looked at Draco and Draco nodded, agreeing with Snape. Harry gave a small smile.

_The memory swirled and a five year old Draco was laying in his bed with his dad at his bedside. Lucius raised his snake cane and hit Draco on the head with it._

"_You can't protect yourself from me. Another year without magic. You are no son of mine!" Lucius raised his cane again and before it hit, it struck something else Lucius was blown back into the wall. He slid down and looked thoroughly mad. _

"_That was it?" Lucius criticized before he walked out the door._

_It shifted again and a ten year old Draco was playing with a few animals out in their garden. Draco loved being with animals because they were more human than his father was. His father was pure evil, and while Draco used to idolize him, he didn't any longer. Of course, one must had to keep up appearances. _

_He gently stroked the snake's skin when he felt his bones on fire. His muscles spaismed uncontrollably. This wasn't like any Crucio that he knew of, and he knew of many variations. He looked at his hands and his nails started to grow into claws. Scales started to cover his skin and he felt his spine elongate. Where Draco once stood was a small pearly white dragon. _

"Wow, so pretty." Hermione breathed. Everyone else murmured their agreement, except Draco who blushed. Hermione slipped her hand into Draco and squeezed it.

_The dragon turned and saw Lucius pointing his wand at Draco and standing next to Narcissa._

"_At least he has another form." Draco heard Lucius say. Draco was an animagus! He was excited! He waddled to a pond a bit away to look at his reflection. His scales were white, and his eyes were silvery-blue. He thought he was cute._

"_Let's see if he's smart enough to get out of it." Narcissa said before she called for a house elf to set up a table outside with tea. They watched Draco change for hours. Late at night, he finally changed and it felt just as horrible as the change into the dragon. He laid on the ground panting till he fainted. They left him to his own devices till the next morning. When Draco woke up, he was in his bed with a St. Mungo's Mediwitch hovering over him._

"_You almost died. I trust you will not attempt such foolishness again." He spat at Draco. Draco nodded feebly, knowing that whatever he said wouldn't matter._

"_I will see to it that he does not. Thank you." Lucius' voice rang out., from the door. The Mediwitch left and Lucius cursed him as punishment._

_The last memory popped up._

"No!" Draco pulled them all out. He stood next to the pensieve shaking. Hermione rushed to him.

"What's wrong?" She brushed his cheek sweetly. He moved his face away and Hermione dropped her hand, hurt.

"It's not you, 'Mione. I just can't face that one again. I can't." Draco turned pleading eyes to his godfather, then to Remus. "Please." Remus pulled Snape away and started to have a heated discussion. They heard pieces like 'He should have to face it' from Severus and 'He's been facing it for years!' from Remus before they threw up silencing and privacy spells.

Hermione rubbed Draco's leg as he held his head in his hands. Harry stood off to the side wondering what memory had upset Draco so bad. Thinking about their memories, Harry felt that Draco's life was probably worse, although Draco's father did buy him things once in a while, even if only to make Draco better than other wizards. At least with the Dursleys, Harry knew where he stood- a freak, but through Draco's life, Lucius and Narcissa sent mixed signals, probably confusing Draco even to this day. Harry was brought out of his musing when Hermione whispered, "No matter what happens, I will always be there for you"

"You won't be after this." He pushed her hand off of his leg and stood up. The spells went down and Remus looked sad, while Severus looked smug.

"You need to face it. We will be there with you. You are not alone in this." Snape said. He motioned Draco to him and extracted the other three memories so that they didn't have to watch them again. They fell in to the pensieve.

_Seven year old Draco and an older looking brown-haired girl, about eleven, were laying under an apple tree just outside of the Malfoy property boundaries, pointing up at the fluffy clouds. Draco actually looked happy. His eyes were bright and there was a slight smile. _

Harry thought that the girl looked a bit like Hermione in first year, but he wasn't sure if it was her. Draco was physically shaking even though Hermione's hand was in his, Severus and Remus each had a hand on his shoulders, and Harry had his arm around his back. They were there for Draco just as they were for Harry and it made Draco a tiny bit calmer.

"_What are you doing out here and with this…filth?" Lucius sneered. Draco stood up abruptly and helped_

_the girl up._

"_We were just looking at the sky, Father!" Lucius grabbed the girl by the hair and Draco by the ear and pulled them on to the property. _

"_Father! Please! We were just playing!" But his own muttering was all Lucius heard. He dragged them into a dark room underneath the house and threw them in the corner. The girl's head hit the floor with a crack, but she stayed awake. _

"_Sir! Let me out! You are being very rude and horrid! I demand for us to be released!" The girl yelled out. Lucius slapped her in the face hard. _

"_You will not speak unless spoken to." He addressed the girl. Draco kept begging for his father to let them out. He knew about this room, having been in here two times. Bad things happened in this room. _

"_Please, Father. I'll do anything!"_

"_Use that curse I taught you last week." Draco's eyes grew wide and he looked at the girl. No, he couldn't do that. He shook his head no._

"_Kill her if you want to save her so desperately." Lucius sneered. He knew good and well that Draco was too young to use it. There was no way Draco was that powerful, especially the first few years when Draco was thought to be a squib. _

"_Kill her to save her."_

"_Father please. Take it out on me. Leave her alone."_

"_You know why I won't do that."_

"_I will not kill her just because of your beliefs!" Draco shouted at Lucius. _

"_Very well." He started cursing the girl. The girl's head whipped back and forth, repeatedly hitting it on the floor with multiple thuds. Her arms and legs after a minute stopped moving. Lucius cancelled the curse. The girl's head and nose was gushing blood and she was babbling. It was clear that she was insane now._

"_Now do you want to help her? You are doing this to her. You are causing this." Draco nodded solemnly. He pulled out his wand and walked to her. He looked in her eyes._

"_I'm sorry. It will be better for you to not be insane anymore. Avada Kedvera." He filled up his body with hate for his father so he was able perform the curse. His father spent two years teaching him how to do it. A green light enveloped the girl- his only friend- and she knew no more. _

They pulled out of the bowl and Snape immediately gave Draco a calming draught. Harry knew that Draco definitely had the worst childhood.

"He praised me after that. He said that I was more powerful than he thought and that I was on the road to be a great Death Eater like himself. I know that I wasn't causing her harm like he said, and I know that I put her out of her misery. The other memories I've gotten over. They are in the past and there is not much I can do about it except learn from it." Draco said softly. He looked to Hermione who was looking at the floor. She felt eyes on her, looked up, and went to him. He stood up and she went into his arms.

"I will always be here for you. It wasn't your fault." She whispered into his ear.

----------------

A/N: The British school changed its structure in 1988, and I don't know what it was in 1985 when Harry would have attended, so I used the 1988 version.

The last one is in the next chapter and it's just the last letter so no complaining about how short it is. :-) Remember that Voldemort is still out there. Don't make me cry because of lack of reviews!


	16. The Last Letter

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** Mentioned Character Deaths...not much of a warning.

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Sixteen: The Last Letter

_To My Son Harry,_

_I snapped. I killed him. I killed him right in front of you. I knew you were there under my cloak. Dumbledore told me the plans. He planed all of this mess to keep me as a spy and away from you. I know he did it right in front of you just so it would fill your heart of hate and then you would unleash that anger at the Dark Lord and I. _

_Of course, there was that vow between Narcissa and I to help Draco, and I hope that you can get along with him should I live through the next year. Killing the person I once looked up to was easy; seeing your face looking at me with pure hatred and firing those dark spells at me was the most difficult thing I ever had to witness. Forgive me, my son. I failed you, but I couldn't take it anymore. Now is my chance to be the father I was before the Dark Lord ruined it._

_I know you must be confused. I shouldn't have kept this to you but now that Dumbledore is dead, all can be revealed._

_That fateful night I was on a mission for the Order when the Dark Lord came to our happy home. Lily was there with you, reading to you, I have no doubt. I remembered you laughing at the funny sounds she made. Personally, I laughed too because they were some of the weirdest sounds I have ever heard. _

_I was called on a sudden mission for the Order out of the country and Lily was with you at the house. From what Dumbledore told me, Severus Snape came in after pleading his case to the Headmaster to grant him forgiveness, even though Snape was forced into taking the Mark. The Headmaster agreed to let him spy on the Dark Lord, but at a meeting a few months after his pleading, the Dark Lord called an attack on our home. _

_Severus immediately told Dumbledore, then went to Lily after seeing Dumbledore wave it off, saying you and Lily were safe. He told Lily what may happen in the next week. Unfortunately, the wards dropped and his mark started burning. Lily got a vial of Polyjuice Potion and added my hair from a brush. It would have looked odd if I wasn't there, yet he was. I think he knew he was a dead man, even if he didn't take the potion. Voldemort would have killed him for being there the same night that Voldemort revealed his plans._

_He did write on a piece of paper, 'It has been repaid,' that was found with his body. He owed me a Life Debt and that was his way of repaying it. As much as we didn't like each other, we did call a tentative truce for the sake of the Order. He shouldn't have died. _

_Snape screamed, 'Take Harry and run,' when the Dark Lord busted through the front door. He battled the Dark Lord valiantly, I can imagine. He could hold his own as he did when we picked on him at school. Lily ran upstairs with you as the fight was going on. He died looking like me, and then your mother died. He tried to kill you but it backfired._

_I came back a few hours later, after hearing about what happened. What happened was kept a secret for a bit so it took a while to get to where I was. I went to Dumbledore and he told me that everyone thought Snape is alive and I was dead so Dumbledore put me under an intense glamour and gave me a copy of every memory of Severus' life. He had them because it was part of his and Snape's agreement for spying, just in case he was found out and his memory was stripped. He said that you were already at the Dursley's and that I was not to have any contact with you since I was Severus and not myself._

_I altered the spell so that it was linked to the letters. Each letter you read caused a part of the glamour to come off. I couldn't send them to you until Dumbledore was dead because he would've known what I did._

_  
Dumbledore saw that I didn't have the Dark Mark on my arm when he changed my appearance so he grabbed my arm and put it on there, without my consent. How he caused it to link with the Dark Lord, I never found out. He refused to tell me and I couldn't find anything. I began to hate Dumbledore and the icy disposition you became accustomed to was due to that man. I have no idea what the real reason is concerning why the mark is still on my arm since any spells he did should've stopped upon his death. I believe that it is because the Dark Lord used it as well, that the spell became a permanent fixture on my arm when he used it. However, that is just my guess._

_Like I said in the other letters, I beg forgiveness. I didn't know what else to do. _

_Signed,_

_Your Father_

_James Potter_

His whole life his dad, the real one, not Snape, had been there. James Potter- the legend- was alive and kicking while Harry was being kicked. Harry was conflicted. He was happy that his dad was alive, but he felt like that when he thought it was Snape. The Severus Snape everyone hated was dead and his father had just been impersonating him. He did have to give Dumbledore some blame, as well. He had his father. He wanted to scream and shout at how he had been betrayed by Dumbledore and James.

Harry wanted to go confront his dad straight away, but as he was at Hogwarts and it was three in the morning, he would need to go stealthily and quietly. He grabbed the Marauder's Map and his invisibility cloak out of his trunk then sat down on his bed to put on his trainers. When he looked up to run out of the Tower, he saw a dark cloud descend upon Hogsmeade out of his window.

* * *

**A/N:** :-D There! I hope that covered all questions, but I'm sure that there will be some people who have them. Leave them in a review and I will answer, hopefully, promptly. I adjusted many details, like Dumbledore knowing how to put the Dark Mark on someone's arm- but I think that since he was so deeply involved in finding the Horcruxes and Tom's life, he would have figured that out as well. If I learned how, I wouldn't tell anyone either. James was sworn to secrecy so he couldn't tell and no one else knew Dumbledore knew. 

I wanted this as a stand alone chap, thus the lack of supreme length. :) Voldemort is still out there.


	17. I Do Not Fear Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** Death, Gory Imagery, OOC

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Seventeen: I Do Not Fear Death

January 4th , 1998

His arm flared in pain when Lord Voldemort called his servants to him through his Mark. He bared through the pain as he did last time he called them to him. His mask was perfect. None of his slaves knew he had the Mark, this disgusting and vile Mark that made him one of the servants. No, he was a lord, and soon to be ultimate ruler of the Wizarding World.

"Followers, our time has come! It is time to show those blood traitors, half-breeds, and Mud-bloods what true power is! Kill all, except Potter and Snape. They are mine!" Lord Voldemort snarled. He knew perfectly well he was a half-breed as well as a half-blood, but his mind was so corrupted with power and evil that the thought of him not even being a pure-blood was a tiny spot, which was almost gone. His mind was broken, never to be fixed. He continued to rally his troops, carefully guarding his secrets.

"There will be two teams, one in Diagon Alley, and one in Hogsmeade. Pillage! Kill!" He split and sent his 'troops' to their respective places and kept Lucius by his side as his Lieutenant.

It was the dead of night when they left Riddle Manor. When the Dark Lord and his right hand man got there, black clouds of smoke were filling Diagon Alley. The swirled around him in a majestic way, making him appear out of shadows and the darkness. He could see no flames from the buildings that were on fire as the fire was invisible, but the smoke was not. The only two orange flames he saw were two fiery heads of hair as they shut a window fairly quickly.

Blood traitors.

Smoke was coming out of their store, so they would be taken care of shortly. He nodded to Lucius and they both apparated to Hogsmeade, where the same smoke was going as well. It felt dark and evil, which made the Dark Lord shudder with pleasure.

He strode through the walkways gracefully and with purpose- a purpose to kill and create havoc. However, to create it at the right time... When that blasted Order of the Phoenix, Potter, and Potter's little army arrived will be the perfect time. The Dark Lord loved seeing men and women burning in their lofts above their quaint shops. The fire was invisible.

Lord Voldemort breathed in the horrid stench of flesh and smoke.

"Do you smell that, Lucius? The glorious smell of Mud-bloods dying!"

"Yes, my Lord."

They continued to walk through the smoke.

"It begins," Lord Voldemort said, oddly happily.

-----

Harry made his way through the old halls of Hogwarts in a rush. He kept looking at the Marauder's Map for any teachers or Filch, but he was lucky. He ran into no one as he reached the doors to the entrance hall. He passed through them when he was eleven -just a month after he found out the truth about himself and the half truth about his parents.

He took a deep breath and walked out of the only place he ever called home. The Dursleys did not count- they never did. The Burrow was close, but it was Ron's family. The smell of flesh singed his nose. The black smoke was still there, growing by the minute.

Voldemort was there. He had to be.

Harry raced to the gates and out through them. He apparated to Hogsmeade the moment he was past the Hogwarts gates. The alarms hadn't sounded just yet, as the Death Eaters hadn't started a true battle, only burning buildings. It looked like they were biding their time for something.

He crept along the charred walls of buildings and stayed inside of the shadows that the smoke caused. He could barely see through the clouds of smoke, but he could see several _Lumos_-lit wands bobbing along in the darkness.

"I see you," a dark voice whispered in Harry's ear. He turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy's silver blond hair reflected in the wand light. He was roughly pulled up by his hair and suddenly the smoke was gone. Harry was in the middle of a circle of Death Eaters, and to the north was Lord Voldemort.

Lucius threw him roughly to the ground then kicked him hard in the ribs before going to the right side of Harry's nemesis, the only empty spot there in the evenly spaced circle.

"Get up you weak half-blood," Voldemort ordered. Harry slowly stood up with his wand in his hand, keeping a firm grip on it. The Death Eaters all yelled obscenities at Harry, mostly about his parentage and bloodline.

"You're one to talk. You father was a Muggle!" There was an eerie silence that fell following Harry's reply. Everyone, including Lucius, thought about what Harry said. There would be no way they would follow someone impure. How dare Potter!

"_Crucio_!" Lucius' curse hit Harry dead on, and Harry fell to the ground twitching, but he did not relinquish his hold on his wand.

"Enough! We shall let him keep his sanity so he may watch his friends die before I kill him. I see that Dumbledore has put nasty lies inside your head," Voldemort sighed.

"Yet you are not denying it, Tom Riddle! I had your diary, and 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' written on the back. It had memories of you inside! If Tom Riddle Sr. was your Muggle Father, and you are Jr., how are you a pure-blood?" Harry yelled. Another curse hit him from behind him and he felt a deep gash cut into his arm. Harry whirled around and yelled, "_CONFRINGO!_", mentally thanking Sna-James for teaching him that spell as the unknown Death Eater blew up.

Harry's spell started an all out battle, one against many. Only two did not participate, Lucius, who was waiting for his son, and Lord Voldemort, who wanted Snape to be there as well. It did not matter if Harry was already beaten up a bit. All the easier to kill the little brat.

Harry fought his way out of the circle quickly so that he could face everyone. A volley of spells came at Harry in rapid speed,. He blocked and dodged as much as possible, but he was quickly losing strength.

-----

Hermione woke up feeling uneasy. There was something that just kept nudging her in her mind. She went down to Harry's room with the Founders, and noticed that he was not there. Hermione peered around the room- it was clean just like it always was since it was so ingrained in his mind to be clean. Damn Dursleys. The portraits were snoozing; Godric's snores could attest to that.

Suddenly, a loud shrill sound screeched throughout the school. Hermione raced out of the room and saw most of the Gryffindors stumbled down the dorm stairs.

"What's going on?" Hermione turned around and saw Neville and Luna next to her. She shrugged then looked pointedly at Luna, then back to Neville who was blushing a deep red. The girls giggled, but stopped quickly when a hassled McGonagall entered the common room.

"All students will remain in their dormitory until further notice. Seventh years, you all have a choice. Stay here or come with us to Hogsmeade. I'm sure most of you know what is going on. You can stay or go." She looked around at all of her little lions, then noticed that Harry wasn't present.

"Miss Granger, where is Mr. Potter?" she whispered to Hermione.

"I'm not sure. I was about to go to you as soon as I found him missing."

"What about that map of his?" Hermione nodded and went back into the Founder's room. She went through his stuff before she found the Raven's Map.

"Salazar! Wake up you old bat! I need you to-"

"When one needs something, they tend to ask nicely," Salazar said.

"Look, we are at war now. You will help us defeat your renegade heir!" Hermione yelled, effectively hushing Slytherin. "Now, I need you to say 'lily flower' in parseltongue to open this map."

"_Lily flower,_" he hissed. Hermione ran out to the common room where many seventh years were sitting and McGonagall was pacing.

"Here. It's a map he got for his birthday. It shows Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, and Hogwarts." Hermione, Minerva, Neville, and Luna all looked at the map. They saw a green dot labeled '_Harry Potter_' slowly backing up from a gaining multitude of black dots, including two labeled '_Tom Riddle_' and '_Lucius Malfoy_'.

"All fighting, come with us. All not fighting, remain here and help with the younger years. Lets go." Hermione turned back as they were leaving and saw Ron playing chess with a fifth year.

"You're not going?" she asked.

"Why? Why should I go save someone to who I opened my home to, who ate my food, who was there for six bloody years waking him up after a bad dream, when he threw it all back in my face when he had my memories removed?!" Ron yelled.

"Because you attacked me! I love him as if he were my brother and you broke his trust by attacking me!" There was a collective gasp around the common room. They had wondered what happened to the once Golden Trio. She started to leave, but turned back, "He's more of a Weasley than you'll ever be."

She jogged to catch up with the others. They entered into the Headmistress's office.

"Phineas! Go to your other portrait and tell the Order that they are needed here now!" McGonagall ordered.

Hermione walked to the window and was joined by Neville and Luna. The other seventh years were talking softly amongst themselves, or practicing spells alone.

"He's out there all alone," Hermione said softly. They didn't reply back, but she was thankful for their silent support. An eruption of noise caught her attention. The Floo was spewing Order members at an almost constant stream. Remus, Tonks, Moody, and others were all standing around McGonagall's desk looking at the map.

"Now that we're all here, we need a plan. Remus, call Mr. Malfoy and tell him what is going on. You may need to tell him to restrain Severus when he tells him. Alastor, take a team from the north and-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Hermione yelled.

"We are planning an attack, Miss Granger. Kindly refrain from using such words," Minerva said.

"Look at the map! He is out there alone! By himself! With no help! Lets just go and help!" She pointed repeated at the green dot that was slowly being backed into a corner. The '_Tom Riddle_'dot and the '_Lucius Malfoy_' dot were starting to move to '_Harry Potter_'. Minerva stared at the map for a second before silently agreeing with Hermione.

"Kingsley and Alastor, you will be in charge of the Diagon Alley group. The rest of you, come with us. Capture if possible. Kill only when necessary. Do all have portkeys? Remus, call, then join us at Hogsmeade." A series of nods, including those from the students who had received theirs while Hermione was getting the map's password done.

The two groups split. Neville and Luna shared a kiss before saying their goodbyes. Remus walked over to the fireplace, kissing Tonks as she went through to Diagon Alley. Those going to Hogsmeade were apparating once they reached the Hogwarts gates.

-----

Draco was looking through the Potter library when the Floo wards activated and Remus' head appeared.

"Draco? Is Severus around?"

"No, I'll go get him." Draco started to go to the door.

"No! No, come back. Look…"Remus told Draco what was going on and told him to restrain Severus before telling him. He had a right to know, but he didn't want Draco harmed because he was there alone. Draco nodded solemnly and Remus left for Hogsmeade.

Draco had Harry's elf, Dobby, make a small snack, and then walked to the potions lab where Severus was. Severus hadn't eaten all day, and it was time for him to. He had been experimenting to the point where it seemed he was hiding out instead of just experimenting. Draco shrugged it off, put on his mask, and entered the lab.

"Severus?" Draco said softly. He didn't know how volatile the potion Severus was working on and didn't want to scare him.

"Yes?"

"You need to eat something. You've been down here all day." Severus sighed, spelled the ruined potion away and walked over to Draco.

"What is wrong? You have your mask on that I have not seen in a while."_Leave it to Severus to notice that_, Draco berated himself.

"I just got some bad news from Remus." He answered as they entered into the dining hall with the chairs that held a person down much better than the fluffy ones in the lounge. They sat down and started eating. Draco knew that Severus was waiting for him to elaborate on the bad news and he was just stalling for time.

"_Incarcerous,_" Draco yelled at Snape. Ropes bound Snape tightly to the chair. Draco put additional wards on them to make them unbreakable and so that only he could spell them off.

"Release me this instant, Mr. Malfoy." Draco knew he was in trouble when his godfather used his last name outside of class.

"Remus told me to restrain you before telling you what he told me." Draco explained everything to Severus, who looked like he was about to explode. Veins were popping out of his neck and forehead.

His baby boy was in trouble and they forbid him to go? How could he not! Harry was his boy!

"Release me!" Snape yelled, finally losing his cool that he kept for many years. Draco flinched back.

"No! You will stay here! I want to go so Hermione doesn't have to be there, but things are out of our control. So you will just sit there before I have Dobby take pictures of me feeding you like a baby and sell them to the Weasley twins."

He sat there, tied down, and thought about all of the worst possible scenarios that Harry could end up in. Flashes of all that he had seen in his and Snape's life were easily made into the scenarios. He was so scared that his son would die and he wouldn't be there to prevent it. He swore to Lily that he would protect Harry even more than he would have with just being a father.

-----

Harry was bloody, twitching, and tired when the Order showed up. Remus, Minerva, Molly, Professor Flitwick, and a few other Order members along with a few of his classmates arrived behind the Death Eaters that were encroaching on him.

The Death Eaters turned around and started dueling with the students and Order members. A myriad of colors of various spells flew all over the place. Buildings exploded and they were engulfed in visible flames. Screams of the injured and dying were heard for miles, and the shouts for help littered the streets. Blood flowed in the streets from the many who were injured.

Remus finally took down Lucius and looked over to Harry. Harry was leaning against a crumbled building, bloody and wheezing- it sounded like broken ribs. Voldemort was approaching him. Harry pushed himself off of the wall. He limped over, his head held high and wand in hand. His wand that had gotten him though so many tough situations was spattered with his own blood from the tortuous circle.

"I see your father is not here to see you die, Potter," Voldemort spat.

Remus, McGonagall, and Molly all heard Harry's reply:

"I do not fear death."

-----

**A/N:**I suck at battle scenes. Sorry. I'm going to use 'Severus' when his glamour is up, and 'James' when it's not. So begins the final battle between Harry and Voldemort! These next chapters are not going to be as long as the others have been because I like cliffhangers, even if you don't. ;-)

If y'all (Ha! Laugh at that, Kelsey) are nice to me, I will hurry. I cannot speak about my beta and if she will hurry, but I'm sure it will be the same.

10 points to whoever can spot the movie line and tell me what it is. 5 more points to who can name the movie, and another 5 to who can name who said it. (If you find it, you know what I was watching at the time, even though it's slightly taboo. :-D)


	18. The Greatest Trickster

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** Death, Gory Imagery, OOC

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Eighteen: The Greatest Trickster

Last time: _I see your father is not here to see you die, Potter." Voldemort spat._

_Remus, McGonagall, and Molly all heard Harry's reply._

"_I do not fear death."_

_----- _

January 5th, 1998

The Greatest Trickster

Most of the Death Eaters were captured already, since they had no real training and the only people they fought most of the time were Muggles who posed no real threat. Should there had been a threat, they would retreat. There were a few duels going, but the Order group in Hogsmeade were quickly subduing the Death Eaters. Lucius still posed a threat and crept toward his bushy-haired prey with extreme precision and stealth.

"Hello, precious Mud-blood!" Lucius said. "A little bird told me how you were seeing my heir."

"Heir? Draco is your son, not just an heir. Not that it matters much. He's gone from your power and soon you'll be gone too." Hermione said with much more conviction than she felt.

"Gone from my power? Ha! He works for me, and the smartest witch in Hogwarts fell for him. Who do you think told him to woo you?" Lucius laughed.

"No, he is his own person! I know he loves me!"

"Stupid Mud-blood. He is a Slytherin. Should you actually think his feelings are real, you are even more incompetent than I was told."

"He has true feelings for me. I know what you are trying to do. _Stupefy_!" Hermione yelled. Lucius easily blocked it and laughed again.

"Silly girl._Crucio_!" Hermione jumped out of the way and fired hexes back at the elder blonde, which he blocked with ease. They went back and forth. Lucius was mildly impressed at her skill. She held on a lot longer than most could against him.

"It is a shame with someone of your talent has filthy blood," Lucius said, right when Hermione yelled a black spell at him. It seemed all time stood still. Hermione was in shock that she used one. She never would have, but for Draco, she would do anything. Lucius felt his blood boil under his skin, then his skin started shedding in massive amounts before he was a pile of skin, muscle, and bone. He didn't resemble a human that he was before.

Hermione sighed in relief then ran off to help a girl from the DA with Alecto Carrow.

-----

Harry didn't know how long he could hold on. He was tired, physically, and emotionally. How could his father do that to him! He stayed at Godric's Hollow with Harry for months now and he still did not say anything. He wasn't a spy anymore, so what was he waiting for? Damn those letters.

He stood in his spot too long and was hit with Voldemort's _Crucio_. Pain cut through his already hurt body as he twitched on the ground. Voldemort released his play thing.

"I expected more from you, Potter. I expected a challenge from Dumbledore's protégée. Get up and duel like a man," Voldemort spat. Harry heaved himself up, clenching his teeth against the pain in his ankle, and, well, pretty much everywhere.

"You said you do not fear death, but you will fear me," Voldemort ranted. "_Avada Kedavra_!" He spelled. A green light headed to Harry.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry screamed. The wands locked like it did in their fourth year, just like Harry was hoping. He did not want to risk it not bouncing off of him this time. He wasn't truly afraid to die, but he did want to live life. He deserved a life after going from Hell to an even deeper realm of Hell.

The golden web came sprouted over the two duelists. Harry's wand started vibrating and the same echoes came streamed out of his wand, but this time it was Snape's face instead of James'.

"You are doing wonderful, my beautiful boy." Lily said from behind him.

"Yes, you are, Harry." Snape said. It was odd to hear Snape say his name again, now that he knew James was pretending to be Snape.

"Why did dad come out instead of you last time?" Harry asked, fully aware Voldemort was taunting him and that there was a duel going on. He should be focused on it, but the question had been in his head since he realized that it was James instead of Severus who was alive.

"It was I who was here last time. Your fourteen year old mind was under an immeasurable amount of stress, what with Cedric, here, dying, that bastard's rebirth, and your scar hurting, and all. You assumed I was alive, so your mind automatically switched to James' face. Don't you remember how unclear I was last time?" Harry nodded, then refocused on his wand, which was shaking violently because the white bead was inching closer. He started to push it back as much as he could.

"Tell James that I don't regret dying for his kid, and also tell him that Lily and I have been watching him these years, and while she is proud of him, I am not pleased. I was never that mean." Snape huffed. Lily and Harry laughed. The bead started inching back.

"Harry, remember last time?" Harry nodded. "Good. We are going to do the same thing." Harry nodded again.

"I love you mom. Thank you both." Snape nodded his head and Lily smiled.

"Harry! Sirius said don't feel guilty about him. Don't feel guilty about my death either," Cedric piped up.

"NOW!" Lily yelled, but as they were flying, the bead quivered and a bight white light blinded all nearby. There were loud cracks heard. Harry screamed and looked at his hands that were bloody and splintered with wood. Voldemort didn't seem like he was fairing much better as he was screaming and his were bloody as well.

Suddenly, Harry felt a heavy item on his side. He looked and it was the Founder's Sword tied to his hip. He unsheathed it and looked at Voldemort who had a evil gleam in his eyes. He held a short sword that he stole from the Gaunt's house. It had a green tint to the blade and Harry figured it was poisoned.

Harry swung his sword downward and they charged at each other. Clanking of metal sounded. Harry twisted and turned, lunged and dodged, swung and blocked. He never wielded a sword except during his second year, but he looked like he practiced everyday. It was as if the sword was showing him what to do, as if it had a mind of its own.

It happened so suddenly. Blinking would have resulted in missing it. Harry found his opening and swung hard, thoroughly decapitating Voldemort's head. But Voldemort landed his opening just before Harry killed him. He stabbed Harry deeply in his chest.

The silence was deafening. Harry's breathing labored heavily, his eyes rolled up in his head and he started shaking, slowly at first, then gradually gained speed and intensity. Remus pushed his way through people and ran to Harry's side.

"Portkey the Death Eaters to the shores of Azkaban where more Order members are waiting for them. Students, portkey to Hogwarts then go to the Infirmary!" Remus yelled his orders. He activated his own portkey to the Hospital Wing with Harry in his arms.

Poppy made him put Harry in a special room. She poured potions into Harry's mouth, then pulled out the sword.

"Remus, there is nothing you can do here. I'm sure Severus is at his wits end." Poppy said as gently as she could as she continued to work on Harry.

-----

Severus tried anyway to get out of the damn ropes, even biting through them. He continued to glare at Draco, who was pale and shaking. Draco had no idea if Hermione was okay, or if his dad hurt her. That thought alone had him sick to his stomach.

"Release me!" Snape demanded again.

"That is the one hundredth and thirty-seventh time you said that, and this will be the one hundredth and thirty seventh time I've said it: NO!" Draco yelled. He started counting how many demands after the first at least hundred times.

Draco heard the Floo wards activate and saw an extremely pale, and bloody Remus limp out. Draco rushed to him and put the ex-wolf's arm around his shoulders to help him into the dining room.

"Sit, and I'll go get you some healing potions." Remus nodded, not really having the strength to do much else. The adrenalin died and he was tired and worn. Draco came back with many potions, including a blood-replenishing potion, which Remus didn't take.

"Don't you need that one? You're shirt is stained." Draco said quietly.

"It's not mine. Most of it is Harry's." Severus gasped and tugged on the ropes.

"Let me up now!" He demanded again. Draco looked questionably at Remus, who nodded.

"Draco, go get my pensieve and I'll show you want happened. Severus, under no circumstances will you leave before the memory is done. Poppy is tending to Harry and she needs room to work. Do not leave and run off to Harry." Severus agreed, even though it would be very difficult to keep the promise.

Remus extracted the memory and the two Slytherins fell in. They watched Harry's 'I do not fear death', then Remus fighting the LeStrange brothers. In the background of Remus' two-on-one duel, Draco could see Hermione and his father dueling. He could faintly hear what they were saying and hoped to Merlin that she did not believe Lucius. A black light from Hermione's wand shocked him. He didn't know she had it in her to do that. He was so proud of her.

Suddenly, everything went white and refocused on Harry and Voldemort. Draco saw the wood splinters in both of their hands and figured their wands exploded. He heard about what happened during the Tri-Wizard Tournament from his father, and assumed it happened again.

A sword appeared by Harry and Voldemort pulled a short sword out from his robes. Severus knew instantly it was poisoned, but with what, he did not know.

They watched Harry getting stabbed and Voldemort's head flying off and rolling.

The memory ejected them out at that point and Snape went to the Floo.

"You said you wouldn't, Severus. You could hinder instead of help!" Remus yelled.

"Imagine if Harry was your son." were Snape's parting words before he Flooed to the Hospital Wing.

-----

January 7th, 1998

Poppy briefed James when he entered a few days ago, and now he was sitting with Harry yet again. He was working on an antidote as fast as he could for the past two days in the secret lab Snape built when he was at Hogwarts. Because of the memories, he knew where it was. It paid off to be an Auror, then a Potions teacher, in that he knew how to figure out antidotes and such. He worked frantically on finding one.

James sat in a very uncomfortable chair, holding his son's sickly green tinted hand while another test antidote was simmering. He hoped that if Harry woke up, he would want to see him as James instead of Snape.

The door creaked open and admitted Remus. He stood up to let Remus sit down. This was his first time to come by and check on Harry. Remus stood in the doorway, shocked. James didn't reapply the glamour- Remus had to find out someway.

"Is this some sick joke, Snape?"

"Moony, it's me."

"Prove it." He threw a bottle of Veritaserum at James. He helped Tonks interrogated a few Death Eaters earlier so there wasn't much left.

"What is your name?"

"James Adrian Potter" Remus' eyes widened in shock.

"Have you taken the antidote to Veritaserum anytime in the past week?"

"No." Remus started pacing, waiting for the potion to wear off. He had James' answer. There was no one else it could be. He couldn't believe it. James Potter was Severus Snape. His childhood friend who he thought died, was alive. He should be happy, but he was furious that James had let Harry, Sirius, and himself think he was dead all these long years. He could have gotten Sirius out of Azkaban! Harry would've had a dad! Remus and Sirius tried hard to fill that role for him.

"How?" Remus asked, knowing the potion was worn off.

"Here." James reached over and took out the last letter out of Harry's now clean robes. The elves stuck it back in after they washed Harry's clothes. Lupin read it a few times, then looked up into James' hazel eyes. They dimmed over the years, but they were still as Remus remembered them. He tightened his hand into a fist and punched James in the face.

"Ow! Jeez! What was that for?" James exclaimed.

"I bet you've gotten the biggest laugh out of the past eighteen years. You really are the greatest prankster-tricking the whole world to believe you were dead. You and Sirius were always trying to find a way into the Slytherin common room and now you've done it. It didn't matter about how Harry was! He could have grown up with you but he didn't because of you and Dumbledore! I understood if it was Snape since he was a spy and such, but you! You should have told us what Albus was doing! You should have been there for Harry!" Remus yelled and started hitting James repeatedly.

"James! Remus! No fighting in my hospital!" Poppy screeched. Remus stopped punching James, whose nose looked broken. Blood was streaming down his face and on his shirt. "Go work on that antidote, James. This one didn't work," Poppy continued. James nodded and left.

"Remus, here. It's for your hand." She handed him a pain potion, then lead him out of Harry's room and into her office. "Let me finish this before you rant and rave." He looked hesitant but sat down anyway.

"I knew as well. You can't fix someone up as much I fixed James up without not knowing. I didn't tell because it would have compromised him. You've seen what he went through, gathering each piece of information that we could have needed. Yes, he should have been there for Harry more, but how could he really? You know Albus would have pushed James away even more than he did. James made the best of a very trying situation."

"I know, but I know how James was and I can't help but think that he thought it was so funny to pull this off- making everyone think that he was Severus. He would've loved to have done it."

"You said 'how James was'. You know he changed, especially for Lily."

"He may have, but I'm still furious for him doing that to Harry, and to me and Sirius." Remus walked out of her office and slammed the door hard. Poppy shook her head and wanted her favorite students to make up; however, she knew that Remus had every right to be mad, Harry as well.

* * *

**A/N:** The last chapter quote was "I do not fear Death" from Lord of the Rings: Return of King, and is said by Aragorn. The quote in here was from the Lion King (the "Ow! Jeez! What was that for?") and there's a variation of Aragorn's "You will suffer me" (Just giving credit to those who deserve it J ) 

Okay, so not much of a cliffhanger. I was going to split the chapter somewhere else, but it didn't work.

I uploaded this last night, but there was an issue, so I apologize to those who got alerts and there was no chapter when they looked. Sorry!!!

Update 11-11-07: I'm so amazed at the amount of people who have this on their alert and don't review. Thanks to those who are kind enough to do so. Another thing that I'm amazed about is the people who are just now adding it to their alerts when there is just a few more chapters left. Hmm...


	19. The Last Laugh

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** Death, OOC, Extremely short

**Letters From A Father**

Chapter Nineteen: The Last Laugh

January 16th, 1998

James slaved over antidotes for the unknown poison in his son's body. Each day Harry's body looked worse and worse, as if the potion was eating away at his skin. They gave him the Draught of the Living Death. They potion slowed the poison down, but did not stop it in its entirety. They needed time as it was so slow going to find an antidote. Since the school was empty due to celebrations, Hermione, Draco, and the Weasleys, except Ron and Percy, all came up to visit.

The first time Hermione and Draco saw the Weasleys, which was in the Great Hall for lunch, Molly squealed and hugged Hermione. Draco dived away to avoid from being hit in the head from flying limbs. Bill and Charlie helped him up, and Draco looked incredulously at them.

"I treated your family horribly. Why are you helping me?" Draco asked.

"You're different now. Your magic feels different," Bill explained.

"You can feel my magic?"

"Being a curse breaker requires you to feel different types of magic. If a curse feels evil, we take special procedures, and if it feels 'friendly', for lack of a better term, we go ahead with breaking it. Most curses I deal with are evil, and your magic felt like that, but now it feels different," Bill continued and shrugged.

"Oh. Tha-" Draco couldn't finish. His face was in Molly's bosom and held in a bone-crushing hug.

"Mum, I think…you're hurting him," Fred and George laughed.

"Oh, oh! Sorry, dear!" She put her hands on his cheeks and smiled warmly at him, then brushed his hair back. "I'm just so happy for you and Hermione for finally getting together. I remember when Arthur and I dated. We went to many Muggle cinemas. You two are just so cute!" Draco looked over at his girl and smiled at her. She blushed but smiled back. He stuck out his hand to her and Hermione took it. He spun her around then dipped her low to the ground and pecked her on her nose. Ooh's and aww's were heard.

"All of you better come quick." Poppy's voice was loud, as if she used _Sonorus_. They quickly made it to the Hospital Wing and into Harry's room. Harry's skin looked a bit better, but not too much.

"It's not the skin I wanted you to look at." Poppy pointed her wand at Harry's heart and it said 'Deceased' above his head. Hermione gasped then broke down in Draco's arms. Molly and Minerva were holding on to each other.

-----

It was almost a week and a half since Harry's stabbing and James slaved over scalding cauldrons for what seemed like every minute of every hour of every day. He was so close to breaking it, he could feel it. He could almost taste it. He was about to get it. He was about to crack it. A pinch of lacewing flies and five clockwise stirs.

"I found it!" James yelled. He started to bottle it and kept cheering for himself and completely missed Poppy's announcement. When he finished, he quickly left the lab and out into the many corridors of Hogwarts School.

The air felt different, hollow and depressing., as if something bad happened. It chilled James to his bones, but he kept moving at his quick speed. He wished he had his old broom. He wondered what happened as he rushed into the Hospital Wing.

"I did it! I found it! Where is everyone?" James heard crying and went to Harry's room. "Please…" He pushed his way through the small crowd and saw his baby boy, the one he left at the Dursleys for his protection, dead in front of him. "No," he said softly.

"I'm sorry, James," Poppy said. Everyone was looking at him as if they were seeing a ghost. No one knew that he was alive aside from Remus, Tonks, and Poppy; they all knew now, though. He didn't care about that at the moment.

"Poppy…please." She was crying, though. That was it. Harry was gone and James never got to spend any time with him. He knew Dumbledore's plan was horrible, but he didn't think it would cost him his son. James walked slowly to Harry and stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry, my little lion," James whispered with tears streaming down his face. He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and Remus' grim face bared down on his. James knew in an instant that whatever Remus was going to say was not going to be good, or comforting.

"Seems he got the last laugh on you; you abandoned him, so he left you," Remus whispered before he went to go console Tonks.

-Fin-

* * *

**A/N:**Finally finished! **There is an epilogue and two side stories that softens the ending**, but it will be posted later. My beta and I were sick and it's hard to tweak a chapter when you feel like you want to die. I know Remus is OOC, sorry! It was either Harry or James. My beta wouldn't let me kidnap Harry earlier, so I killed him. I don't think he could handle his dad dying all over again. Thank you to all my reviewers. I never imagined I'd get so many. Thanks so much!!!

Post-update edit: Look, I know I killed him. Realistically, no 15/16/17 year old would ever forgive their dad for leaving them with abusive people. I dislike stories that go on and have Harry forgiving whoever the father is, unless it's realistic. It's stupid, as you know damn well that you would not forgive them in a chapter, should you be in Harry's position. I don't like killing Harry, despite this story and the other one that I killed Harry in, but it's fan-fiction. There are already reviews that I consider abusive. Flames are fine as long as they aren't "this completely ruins the story"- at least give me a good reason other than because I killed Harry. If my grammar sucks, flame me, but do not say just crap like "I hate you." I had to end it somewhere. if you want to write something like that, don't bother.


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't make money off of this story. I don't own Harry Potter and Co. I just like to play with them.

**Chapter Warnings:** None

**Letters From A Father**

Epilogue: Goodbye May Seem Forever

_Goodbye may seem forever,_

_Farewell is like the end_

_But in my heart's a memory_

_And there you'll always be_

January 20th, 1998

A lone figure stood in the crisp white snow. The sun's rays bounced off of each snowflake, taunting him, laughing at his depressed feeling. How can anything seem so happy in this time of despair? On the gravestones in the cemetery near his home, he laid a pure white lily and a deep red rose, both with startling green leaves and stems attached.

"This is early, but I couldn't help myself. I know you will never hold it, but I hope you can hear me.

_To My Son Harry_

_I regret what I did with every fiber of my being. I regret not being there for your first day of Muggle school. Lily always wanted you to go. I loathe myself for not being there when you needed me, whether at Hogwarts or at the Dursleys. I should have taken you in; I should have fought Dumbledore for us. I was proud to watch you grow up at Hogwarts, even though I couldn't hold you after Sirius died, or after the Tri-Wizard Tournament._

_It has been only four days since you died and during then, there have been a mix of parties for Voldemort's death, and silent vigils for you, but nothing as one big community. The Wizarding World is still in an uproar and conflicted: celebrate the death of Voldemort, or grieve for you. Most everyone that knew you personally are among those who are still mourning._

_Just the past few days have been extremely difficult for me. It feels like when we lost Lily, knowing I would never see her smile or her temper again. It's same now, knowing I'll never have to make Dreamless Sleep for you, or your eyes and your fierce determination again._

_I miss you both so very much. I know I should have shown up on your birthday. I'm not sure why I didn't._

_Please tell Lily and Sirius that I love them both very much and Snape that I apologize for our time at Hogwarts. I know it's long overdue._

_You were the best son anyone could have ever asked for. You were my special little boy who turned into a good, honorable man so quickly; in my heart, you will always be my special little boy. I know I didn't tell you that…ever, but I do hope you know that. I tried my best, and I hope you can forgive me._

_Signed_

_Your Father_

He turned away and silently walked out of the cold cemetery. As soon as he turned the corner to apparate back to Grimmauld Place, there was a slight humming noise and a burst pure white light shot to the sky. In a blink of an eye, it was gone, but a phoenix-shaped scorch singed Harry's grave. Off in the distance, a melodic trill was heard.

-----

A/N: Wow, it's finished! The little part up there was from a song from The Fox and the Hound. I cry during that part every time and thought it was fitting.

Thanks for all of the nice reviews! It made me keep going! However, to those who said I ruined the story by killing Harry…mutters profanity. I killed him for a reason. I had to have a starting place for the sequel, so I hope that there is no more bitching to me about how much this story sucked because of the ending.

The sequel has no outline and no plotline as of yet, but we are working on it. We have a title though. I'll start a Yahoo! Group soon and put the link in my profile so you all will get emails as to when I start the new story…or I think it works that way. I'm not sure.


End file.
